<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Fox: ELPH by ShinKerron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596337">Star Fox: ELPH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinKerron/pseuds/ShinKerron'>ShinKerron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Fox: ELPH [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Fox Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Action, Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Affection, Alien Planet, Alternate Timelines, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Artificial Intelligence, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Captivity, Comfort, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dinosaurs, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Experimentation, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Foxes, Fucking Machines, Furry, Genderbending, Genetic Engineering, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mad Science, Magic, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Milk, Multi, Mystery, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Outdoor Sex, Outer Space, Posted Elsewhere, Pregnancy Kink, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Relationship(s), Romance, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Sex, Shower Sex, Space Stations, Suspense, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tentacles, Threesome, Transformation, Trapped, Unethical Experimentation, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinKerron/pseuds/ShinKerron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox McCloud finds himself trapped aboard a sprawling space station built by Andross in the years before the Lylat war. Built to house endangered lifeforms and encourage their repopulation, Fox finds himself drugged, subjected to genetic alteration, and stripped of all his equipment. Now Fox must investigate the nature of the malicious Caretaker AI who trapped him, find out the secrets of the ELPH, and find a way to escape what has become a ticking deathtrap for all the endangered lifeforms onboard. As well as dealing with developing psychic powers, physical changes, and his sudden new status as mate to the last Cerinian. </p><p>Alt timeline, starts pre-Adventures/Dinosaur Planet<br/>Originally posted on FA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell, Krystal/Fox McCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Fox: ELPH [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1, in which Krystal lands aboard the ELPH, and is lead to become a subject aboard it. Warning, non-consensual chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cargo vessel that might as well have been ancient for how outdated it was shuddered as it touched down on the landing platform. G-diffusers several generations in need of upgrades made clanking complaints as systems powered down. The vulpine pilot silently thanked the spirits the ship hadn't surrendered to explosive decompression just yet. She ran through the checklist that seemed to grow longer with each time she disembarked the rusty cargo ship, of all the things to do before leaving it behind for an unknown length of time. Half-shattered solar cells to recharge a failing battery, gravitational lock to avoid drifting away from where she parked should the local gravity fail to keep it in place, diagnostics of the atmosphere to ensure she wasn't breathing in poison the moment she stepped out, all sorts of little annoying time consuming things like that.<br/><br/>She stopped when she came to prepping the automatic emergency signal. A rare case of logic, the ship was designed to put out a distress beacon if it was broken into, or abandoned after a set length of time. If the ship had been more advanced, and she had access to the proper equipment, she could also sync it to her vitals, or a deadman's switch so if she went missing or suffered injury it wouldn't be a week or whatever arbitrary time she set for help to get the message.<br/><br/>As it was this was a step she often skipped. Setting it up was far more annoying than anything, complete with an anthropomorphic paperclip that condescendingly would offer help at inopportune moments, but something in her gut told her she should this time. A gut feeling she had learned to trust after it fortuitously saved her life by having her visit a neighboring planet the day her world was mysteriously eradicated. The question was just how long to give herself to get back to her ship before it went off.<br/><br/>A day and a half she decided. This odd space station, with a shape that reminded her of the head of a dandelion, was unknown in origin, and there was no telling what had sent the telepathic summons from it. She hesitated to call it a distress call, and there were less words and more raw emotions and intent. Telepathy came naturally as part of her species, but even so with so many lifeforms out there in the universe, messages sent in such a way were often non-lingual. <br/><br/>The message had been an intent. A clear and conscious desperation for someone to come here, for what purpose she didn't know, only that the sender felt it was of the utmost importance.<br/><br/>The ship confirmed she could safely breathe whatever was being pumped in the landing station. She grabbed the gold and sapphire staff, her sole defense of choice, and head for the airlock.<br/><br/>The pressure difference caused a sudden suction of air that tossed her hair and ruffled the fuzz of her tail. She set about smoothing both down with an annoyed familiarity as she set foot onto the station finally. It was honestly an astounding place, a space station that was an artificial dwarf planet, entirely contained within layers of protective barriers and atmosphere generators. Only this one landing station existed from what her ship's scans had told her, and it was the sole opening to and from the contained environment. Whatever was sending out that telepathic signal was inside this place... Now she just had to figure out how to gain access.<br/><br/>"Greetings unknown visitor and welcome to the Endangered Lifeform Preservation Habitat, also known as ELPH. Please identify and state your purpose for this visit." A pleasant sounding voice spoke from a hologram display that lowered from the ceiling to greet her.<br/><br/>"Endangered Lifeform- this is a nature preserve?" She asked aloud. The revelation was honestly not too shocking considering the construction and lengths gone to keeping such a planetoid secure, but the sheer scale of it all was astounding.<br/><br/>"Correct. Please identify and state your purpose for your visit." That was the problem with dealing with AIs as a telepath, neither side of a conversation would really be used to one another.<br/><br/>"My name is Krystal," she told the AI. "My reason for visiting is investigating a... Distress Call." She was hesitant to share anything further, but decided pressing a sense of urgency would possibly allow her a bit faster entrance.<br/><br/>"There are no in distress beacons active aboard the ELPH at this time. If you believe this is in error, please inform an individual with authorization to enter." The AI droned on prerecorded lines. "...However," oh, this was a deviation. "It has been several solar cycles since the last authorized individual has passed through the entry point. It is possible there may be some form of miscommunication between this unit and a beacon somewhere aboard the ELPH outside of this unit's knowledge. I am unable to grant entry to any unregistered lifeforms at this time. I am however authorized to take submissions to authorize lifeforms. Would you like to submit yourself for authorization?"<br/><br/>Krystal hesitated. "That's... Awfully convenient."<br/><br/>"The unit is programmed as Caretaker to the ELPH and all endangered species therein. As such ensuring the survival of these species is this unit's primary purpose. If there is indeed a miscommunication and a distress beacon has become active, locating the problem is a priority to ensure the continuation of the species aboard the ELPH. Would you like to submit yourself for authorization aboard the ELPH?"<br/><br/>"...and this is the only way in?" Krystal asked, her hand resting on where her staff set collapsed near her back, seeking the sense of security it granted her.<br/><br/>"Under current ELPH guidelines, barring an administrative override? Yes. Would you like to submit yourself for authorization?" The AI repeated again.<br/><br/>"...Very well." The azure Vixen sighed, letting her hand fall back to her side. "What do I need to do?"<br/><br/>"A series of short inquiries, you may answer them as you proceed to the secure gate, where we will confirm no foreign contaminants are present with you before granting you entry." The Hologram began to float away, lights on the grav panels indicating which way to follow. "You have identified as "Krystal", and this unit has detected your language as Saurian. Do you wish this to be your default language?"<br/><br/>"It works." She muttered as she jogged to catch back up to the hologram before falling I stride with it. Nobody spoke her native tongue anymore anyway. She picked up Saurian from the planet's local population while searching for answers on that world, and it had gotten her this far. She would need a living mind to comb through with her telepathy to pick up anything else.<br/><br/>"This unit also has detected that your fur is not a naturally occurring coloration. Are you using dyes or any other fur-care products to achieve this coloration? If so, please-"<br/><br/>"No. This is my natural color." Krystal interrupted. She had to answer that one enough times already wandering the system. She almost preferred the dinosaurs who had no idea what mammals were like and just assumed blue was perfectly fine... It was on her homeworld at least. Not that she could blame anyone. Cerinia barely interacted with the rest of the Lylat, kept to themselves largely.<br/><br/>"Interesting. Perhaps a genetic abnormality? Do not feel you need to answer, this unit has been programmed to parse hypothesis in order to better serve as caretaker." The AI was quickly getting on her nerves...<br/><br/>More questions, largely involving I'd she had any allergies, how long since she had last been ill, did she have a history of violent temperament, went like this until finally she was ushered past a pair of sliding doors with opaque glass that only hinted at light sources on the other side. <br/><br/>"Now then, what is your homeworld?"<br/>"Excuse me?"<br/>"Repeating, what is your homeworld?"<br/><br/>Krystal hesitated, the question wasn't expected, but it was also so... Ordinary, compared to the rest of them. Granted it made sense. The AI had made it very clear protecting the endangered species on this artificial planetoid was it's priority. Making sure she wasn't from a world that carried diseases dangerous to them would be normal...<br/><br/>"Repeat, what is your homeworld?" The AI asked again, taking her silence for confusion. <br/><br/>"... Cerinia." She finally answered, cautious as to what the machine's response would be.<br/><br/>"Cerinia... Thank you for your cooperation. Your application is complete. All that remains is the physical evaluation and you shall be moved to the ELPH interior."<br/><br/>Damn hard to read any sort of reaction. AI just had too good of poker face.<br/><br/>"Please enter the sterilized chamber where your physical evaluation will take place." At these words another set of doors, plain white, practically flush with the wall, slid away, revealing a single chair. <br/><br/>"Physical evaluations are to ensure the health of the ELPH occupant lifeforms, all biological lifeforms must submit to the evaluation to ensure no foreign contaminants that may endanger other lifeforms enter the ELPH."<br/><br/>Krystal hesitated to step into the new room. Something about the sleek white sterile surfaces and how seamless the doors had been before they opened made her second guess the wisdom in proceeding ahead blindly.<br/><br/>"Is this really necessary?"<br/>"Absolutely. All biological lifeforms must submit to a physical to become authorized entrants aboard the ELPH. Please step into sterilized chamber and have a seat."<br/><br/>Krystal glanced back over her shoulder. The doors she had passed through were more that ordinary glass, probably reinforced and made to withstand both ballistic and energy weapons. The doors leading further in looked like they had multiple layers of the stuff. She could probably crack it with her staff's ice and fire magics, but that could take time, and trigger any defenses that were laying in-wait. Alternatively leaving and looking for another way in might mean the AI wouldn't make this offer again.<br/><br/>"Please take a sea-"<br/><br/>"alright alright." She strode in with an annoyed huff. She'd come this far and let her home planet slip. Might as well see how far this went.<br/><br/>The doors slid shut behind her, once again becoming flush. Everything in this room was too smooth, too perfectly rounded. The chair in the center would remind one of a dentist's chair, not overtly bad, but slick and hard to remain still in, and almost like you were about to go through an ordeal that you had little to no input in.<br/><br/>Krystal would soon find this chair had that in common, as she slipped into it. She had to adjust her attire as the slick material made her native dress ride up uncomfortably.<br/><br/>"Thank you for your cooperation, as the first part of your physical, this unit will be taking a small blood sample to compare with the verbal responses. Please hold still while we retrieve the sample." <br/><br/>A robotic arm defended from a hatch on the ceiling, while another popped up out of the floor next to her. She was startled at first, but relaxed as she saw it used a simple blood pressure cuff. Her arm was lifted by the two robotic appendages and the cuff was fastened and pumped with pressure that made her feel her heartbeat in her fingertips.<br/><br/>Then came the more nerve wracking part as the needle extended from the ceiling arm. It slowly aligned itself, before pushing the needle into her skin. She winced at the initial pain, but soon it faded and she felt her tensed muscles relax. "What are-"<br/><br/>"Before drawing blood, the examination chamber first inject a mild pain blocker and muscle relaxant sedative. This reduces any discomfort caused by the physical examination and reduces risk of violent reactions to pain that may injure subjects, personnel, or damage to equipment." The AI cut her off in explanation. <br/><br/>"The unit is now verifying your health and genetic status." Krystal heard the words but was now concentrating on the odd warm floating feeling she was having... She concentrated on her telepathic powers, trying to remain lucid as she doubted how "mild" the injection was.<br/><br/>"Processing... Analyzing sample. No trace of infection." As the AI hummed through it's processes, Krystal tried to pry her arm from the blood pressure cuff... Only to find she couldn't get it to come undone.<br/><br/>"Please don't tamper with the restraints."<br/>"Restraints?!"<br/>"Try to relax. The unit has additional relaxants to apply if you would like to make the process easier... Genetic analysis beginning."<br/><br/>Krystal tried to her free, the movement only succeeding in giving her a dizzy spell. She tried to push herself out of the chair with her other arm, only for a new robotic appendage to suddenly wrap around her wrist. This one was slender and multi-segmented, giving it a dynamic range of motion that reminded her of a tentacle. <br/><br/>"Analysis of genetics complete. Cerinian match of 94.723%. Current species status: Believed extinct. File updated to Gravely Endangered. Congratulations Krystal. You are now authorized as an endangered species aboard the ELPH."<br/><br/>Authorized as a subject... Shit, she ran over the AI's wording up to this point. It had never said what KIND of authorization she was applying for. Her struggles increased, and she gasped as two additional robotic tentacles grabbed her legs from her seated position. "Wait This isn't-"<br/><br/>"Now that you have been confirmed your species status, the physical exam will proceed with confirming viability for repopulating your species numbers."<br/><br/>Her eyes widened, a surge of adrenaline helping cut through the fog the drugs were making in her head. "What- Reproduction? No! Get me out of here, I withdraw my application! Cancel this physical!!"<br/><br/>"Your application already has been processed and approved. This unit will now proceed with the remaining portions of the physical exam," The AI spoke. "Muscle tone is good. Agile, flexible frame..." The arms and tentacles were pulling her out of the chair, tugging her limbs wide even as she struggled to fight off the relaxant. "subject appears distressed. Applying sedative to air filtration."<br/><br/>"Spirits what is WRONG with this place?!" She yelled as she continued to attempt to pull away from the machine. She mentally chided herself. Panicking meant she'd breath the sedative in faster. <br/><br/>"Do not be alarmed. You shall remain cognizant unless surgical intervention is required. Sensitive levels are balanced to ensure compliance, the examination requires a degree of feedback from an aware subject. As subject is currently still in distress, this unit will assist in undressing."<br/><br/>Krystal growled out a command to keep away from her, but she could already feel her body starting to get heavy. The mechanical tentacles began to squirm further up her limbs and onto her torso. She bit back a cry as one slipped under her top, while another began to rummage under her loincloth for her undergarments. Cerinia culture may have been very open about displays of the physical form and open in their displays of affection, but this was neither affection, or her choice. A gasp managed to escape out of her as her top and bottoms were both roughly tugged away from her body. With her sandals and jewelry the only clothing left on her form, her struggles and squirms grew more sluggish. She could only try to hold her breath as the machine ran it's limbs across her entire torso slowly.<br/>It was chilly to the touch at first. Cold and hard. Yet it was quick to absorb her body heat. And despite herself, Krystal found she was starting to enjoy the stimulation the tentacle-like appendages were giving her. Purely physically of course, as she continued to try and keep from breathing in any more drugs.<br/><br/>"Hips wide. Bone Structure... good for child-bearing." Krystal's face flushed as she realized the AI was sizing her up for how many kits she could pop out as one of the tentacles passed over her crotch area, wrapping around her pelvis to measure. "Breasts... adequate, may require some genetic conditioning to ensure production is enough for larger liters. Will need to observe lactation for conclusive decision." A small 'eep' escaped the vixen as the cool metal flicked over her nipples. "Now beginning internal examination."<br/><br/>"Oh no you don't!" Krystal cried out, tugging her knees together to try and block the probing tentacles at her pussy lips. This proved less than effective, as the mechanical limbs tugged them apart again, only managing to make her breath deeper and making her head swim again. "Spirits damn you machine..." She whimpered out as the tip of one tentacle traced her lips before beginning to flick back and forth over her clit, earning a weak instinctual buck of her hips. "Subject is likely to not have had any extensive penetration to the vaginal tunnel due to being the last of her species. Applying aphrodisiac lubricant." Krystal tried to aim a glare at the offending tentacle, but instead her eyes rolled back as warm slick fluid began to coat over the tentacle, grinding back and fort over her vaginal entrance, coating them thoroughly. "Warming examination probe. Beginning penetration."<br/><br/>Krystal threw her head back with a soft cry as the slick metal tentacle pushed inside of her, the slimy aphrodisiac allowing it to slide in like butter on a hot skillet. A silent cry to the spirits at how unfair that something against her will could feel so damn good as her flesh slid and tried in vain to clamp down on the intruding appendage. It unlike any time she had toyed with herself with her fingers, or even the time she had been brave enough to try one end of her staff, and the whole sensation was making a warm tightness grow in her lower abdomen. She barely registered the AI's words over the sound of her own heartbeat, and the wet squelch as the tentacle pushed deeper in.<br/><br/>"Cervix looks healthy. Final check required is of the Uterus... Will require additional stimulus to ensure no damage to cervix in attempted penetration most likely. Proceeding to stimulate subject."<br/><br/>Krystal whimpered and her hips gave another involuntary buck as the tentacle began to withdraw. She wasn't even trying to physically resist at this point, only able to relax into the grip of her mechanical captor as the different chemicals running through her system left her tired, warm, and full of want. More cries of pleasure escaped her as the appendage in her pussy began to pump in and out, pushing from side to side, occasionally twisting to spiral inside of her. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes, though she could not tell if it was from her desire to escape, or the physical joy that staying was causing her. Another eep of surprise as she felt the additional appendages suddenly cup over the nipples on her breasts, small suction cups she had not noticed before being mashed over her areolas. She bit her lip against a groan as gentle suction from the devices tugged at her nipples, the tentacles themselves kneading her breasts softly in time with the pulse of suction.<br/><br/>"Subject is responding well to stimulus. Cervix entrance appears to be flexing in response to oncoming orgasm. This unit has been informed that artificial sperm have been successfully generated from earlier genetic sampling... Decision reached. Inducing estrus in subject."<br/><br/>Krystal's mind managed a moment of clarity as another injection, this time in her buttocks, allowed temporary pain to push through the cloud of drugs. ("What? No! No don't... Someone help me!") her mind cried out. That thought however was promptly pushed down as the tentacle inside of her suddenly coiled while pushing further in, wedging that little bundle of nerves hidden inside of her between two ridges of it within her. She physically yelped as this shoved her over the edge of an orgasm finally. Her heart pounded, the injection being spread rapidly through every inch of her body as he toes curled and uncurled repeatedly. The only thought that was now in her mind as her womb began to flex as a fire-like sensation flowed through it. ("MORE!")<br/><br/>The tentacle uncoiled within her, before thrusting in again, a vibrating motor in the tip pushing up against her cervix. She panted as her hips rolled and bucked over and over, trying to wedge more length of the machine inside of her. ("Fuck, Fuck, Fuck I don't even... I NEED it!") She thought as her legs once again began to struggle against the restraining machine, only this time to try and hump her cunt stronger against the one violating her. Finally, the tight entrance deep within her began to part, and the tip of the tentacle buzzed and whirred against it until finally it pushed past with a pop. Krystal could only scream out to the spirits as a second orgasm of the night shook her to the core. Her vision turned white on the edges, before slowly fading to black... it was all too much at once, her mind was shutting down to blissful sleep with the overwhelming sensations and chemical signals running through it, her telepathy broadcasting loudly, despite nobody close to link to, her pleasure and NEED to be filled.<br/><br/>The last thing she was aware of before slumber claimed her, was a thick viscus warmth pooling inside of her. She could only make out the words "...observation... establish territo... if insemination succes... extract the... ind a suit...ale..." and she was gone, her dreams taking her from here... maybe it was the drugs and the fact that her breeding period was starting to be forced upon her body, but she dreamed of being held by somebody. A lover, a fox like herself. Strong and kind, and willing to quench the fires inside of her as many times as she wished. She would later wonder if this was prophetic, or simply a desired coincident. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 2, in which Fox McCloud is hired to investigate the ELPH, and finds himself trapped aboard as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non-con warning for this chapter as well. Last one at time of writing I swear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dreadnought sailed through the sea of stars steadily, the bright red emblem of a feral vulpine with stylized wings standing out stark against the polished white surface. Or rather, what had once been polished, now becoming more and more gray with time and repairs made on a budget. The StarFox team may have been famous system-wide for helping in the Lylat Wars, effectively ending Andross and his ambitions of conquering the entire system, but that fame alone did not put money in their pockets. StarFox was, first and foremost, a mercenary team. The arwings, symbolic craft of their crew, held superiority over almost any military space-fighter in speed, firepower potential, maneuverability, and durability. That superiority cost money to maintain, as did their ground combat kit, and unfortunately that meant for the leader of the band of pilots once again found himself consuming a cup of noodles. Fancy eats were not part of their budget at the moment.<br/><br/>At least he had his music, despite the eldest member of their crew complaining about it repeatedly that the noise gave him a headache and would force him into retirement before any enemy ship did. The tunes helped make going through the tedium of paperwork regarding keeping his home flying easier if nothing else, as he punched buttons on the touchscreen built into the arm of the captain's chair he currently reclined in. Paperwork had a habit of putting him in a foul mood as of late, more so than usual when it came to paying bills. Paperwork had lead to the fact that their team was currently sitting at 3, rather than the usual preference of four, as an argument over getting said paperwork done was what had caused his best and worst friend wing-mate to fly off in a huff some months ago without any contact since. <br/><br/>"Hey Fox, can you turn it down? I'm trying to work over here!" Speak of the devil, the old hare that was unofficial team dad was on him about it again, his ears bent down to try and tune out the noise level. Fox rolled his eyes before spinning his chair to face him. "Alright Peppy. You heard 'em Slip, can you get the volume?" He asked the amphibious engineer before turning his eyes back to the paperwork before him. His attention was quickly drawn back up as in a rare moment of anger for the frog, Slippy had decided to turn the volume down on the jukebox by smacking it with one of his wrenches. <br/><br/>Complaints from the young leader were cut off by the ship's robotic aid, R.O.B.64 coming in over the intercom system. "Attention Fox, incoming transmission from General Pepper." Fox straightened up and ran a quick hand over the front of his flight jacket to smooth it out. "Put him through ROB."<br/><br/>The canine commander of Corneria's head appeared as an oversized hologram in the center of the bridge. The bloodhound's stern expression was hard to read, with the exception of maybe by Peppy as the two had been friends going back further than the founding of the original StarFox "General Pepper, StarFox here, what can we do for you?" Fox asked, trying to contain his enthusiasm for the potential of a new job.<br/><br/>"StarFox, I have a job for you, something that will require a more... deft hand, than the Cornerian Military finds itself able to deploy at the moment." Pepper paused, his eyes sweeping across the bridge. Fox was suddenly very glad that the view did not include his chair's drink holder that was currently being used to hold his cup noodles. "We have received a distress call from a civilian cargo vessel." Fox raised his eyebrow, but remained silent, expecting the general to continue. "The vessel itself we don't know the current registered owner's identity, but that is less important. The distress signal's origin is on a large station that was previously unmapped... A station with multiple terraformed land masses tethered to it. To our knowledge, it currently holds an unknown number of endangered species as a form of preserve. Both sentient and feral, several thought to be extinct if Intel is to be believed. Going in guns blazing would endanger those species. We need you to put boots on the ground investigating the station, as well as aiding any sentients that may be currently trapped therein."<br/><br/>"...Not to look a gift paycheck in the mouth General," Fox shifted in his chair. "We usually are less of an infiltrate and information gather team and more a fly in and 'save the day' as the media likes to put it sort of team. What is it about this space station that has you coming to us?" Peppy nodded as he moved to stand near Fox, his hand stroking the graying fur on his chin. <br/><br/>"For that part," the general glanced backwards, muttering something about cutting the recording and making sure the channel was secure. "for that part, we have to go off the record," he continued. "...The the station in question is a research station. One constructed and overseen by Andross." At the mention of the name the whole of the Great Fox felt just a bit chillier. "Andross as you know, was a brilliant mind before I was forced to banish him to Venom, holding degrees in many fields, from biology, to engineering, hell the eggheads are still going over his old research papers on theoretical physics. Whatever is on this rock, it could be dangerous, or... much as I hate to admit it, of great boon to the Lylat. We need access to the station."<br/><br/>Fox folded his arms in thought, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh. "This makes me like the idea of going in without our usual firepower even less, not gonna lie General." He looked up at the hologram again. "I understand Fox... But I'm afraid we don't have much else to turn to. Stealth Ops aren't equipped to deal with this, and even if they were, Your team has more firsthand experience with Andross's style of defenses than anyone." The bloodhound's eyes shut as well for a moment, before opening again. "Andross was a man obsessed. I won't sleep well until I know for certain every trace of his mad ambitions aren't able to threaten the Lylat."<br/><br/>"...When you put it like that, not like I was going to refuse the job anyway." Fox cracked a grin. One that General Pepper returned, or at least he THOUGHT it was a returned one, hard to tell given the General's natural jowls. "I suppose the estimated payment I forwarded doesn't hurt either does it McCloud? Regardless," the general cleared his throat, Fox and the others assumed it was to resume the recording on official channels. "We've received your agreement to the contract. We're Counting on you StarFox Pepper out."<br/><br/></p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p><br/><br/>Fox checked over his docking procedure one more time. The intel was one thing, seeing the station was another altogether. It was massive and sprawling, a single centralized 'hub' with numerous hemispherical domes spread out around it, connected by long struts back to the center, and a few extending between one another. Altogether it reminded him of a Dandelion head. Slippy was drowning his ear with the technicalities of maintaining that kind of force-field and artificial atmosphere simultaneously on a mass that should be too small to hold onto one of it's own. They had shot down large assault stations during the Lylat war, but this was a much different scale. <br/><br/>“Whatever he was doing on this thing, Andross certainly made efforts to make sure nobody found out it was here.” Fox glanced to Peppy's face on the communications display. “Our scanners didn't pick up anything about it... How do you hide something that big?” Fox asked, his hands steady on the controls. “It has to do with the force-field Fox! It blocks transmission signals from inside, so even when our scanners ping against the surface, its blocked from returning, making it seem like the signal just keeps stretching off into space.” Slippy explained in his usual slightly-too-happy-explaining-enemy-tech tone. <br/><br/>“Wait, if it blocks transmission signals from within, then how did the distress signal get through?”<br/>“The landing dock is the only spot not shielded. It's small enough to be mistaken as chunk of debris or an asteroid if a scan manages to pick up on it.”<br/>“So our missing person is the only reason Corneria's finest even found out about this place. Not sure if that's lucky or unlucky.”<br/><br/>“We'll find out I assume once you get inside.” Peppy's tone was tinged with regret. In his age it was getting to be a bit too much trying to do ground missions, even flying an arwing was becoming a bit much for the aging rabbit. “You be careful down there Fox. Remember you'll be on your own until we can find a way for communications to bypass that shield. Be cautious, and trust your instincts!”<br/><br/>Fox had said the last part in time with Peppy, a grin on his face. “Always do Pep'... should I do a barrel roll while I'm at it?” He couldn't resist teasing the older man, trying to alleviate some of the tension of the situation from both of them. “While I'm in there, I'll be counting on both of you out here to work on finding out as much as you can about this station to relay to me once we reestablish contact... I'm beginning my landing. Fox out.” <br/><br/>“Good Luck Fox!” Slippy called out as his arwing began it's descent into the landing dock. <br/><br/>With a steady hand and practiced ease, Fox felt the landing gear snap into place against the grav-panels. He popped his harness free and reached for the canopy release, the readouts on his display already confirming he was good to breathe long before touch-down.<br/><br/>“Greetings unknown visitor!” Fox nearly stumbled to a fall out of his ship at the sudden bright cheery artificial voice. He whipped his head around, hand instinctively going for the blaster that was nowhere on his person. “Welcome to the Endangered Lifeform Preservation Habitat, also known as the ELPH. Please identify yourself and what is your purpose for this visit.” Fox exhaled in relief at the sight of the hologram representing the AI he was now speaking with. “Umm, Fox... Just Fox for now.” Probably better to not mention his family name until he knew if the AI was going to open guns blazing on him. <br/><br/>“Scans have already confirmed you appear to be vulpine in Origin. Please identify your legal name, and purpose for this visit.” The AI repeated in the same pleasant cheerful tone. “Fox IS my legal first name,” he insisted. “As for the purpose of my visit... I was hoping to learn something about this, Preservation Habitat you called it?”<br/><br/>“Ah, I see.” There was a short sound that Fox would compare to a 'hmm' if it came from another Cornerian. “Well, there is only so much I am able to share with a visitor. This station was constructed with the express purpose of protecting endangered species, as well as restoring their populations and ensuring genetic diversity to bring the species back to stability.”<br/><br/>“...I understand this station was built by a, Dr. Andross?” Fox asked tentatively, hand still resting on his arwing just in case he had to jump back inside and bring the twin-lasers back online in a hurry. “Oh yes. Dr. Andross was responsible for the construction and operation of the ELPH. Unfortunately Dr. Andross has not set foot aboard the ELPH in several solar cycles. As has any authorized personnel for that matter.” There was that 'hmm' sound again.<br/><br/>“...Am I allowed to go inside?” Fox asked, pointing with a thumb towards the doorway he saw near the far end of the docking platform. The civilian cargo vessel was also docked not far from where he had placed his arwing. That would have to come later however. Making sure this AI wouldn't lock him out took priority.<br/><br/>“Unfortunately due to the rules of the ELPH, this unit is unable to allow admittance except to those who have authorization.” Damn, Fox thought. “However, this unit does find itself in need of a new authorized individual aboard the ELPH for a specific purpose.”<br/><br/>“...And what purpose might that be?” Fox asked, red flags starting to go up in his mind. “The ELPH has recently gained a member of what was previously thought an extinct species. However the subject has shown great distress at their placement within the ELPH, as such this unit is capable of authorizing an individual for the purposes of seeing to this subject's needs and assisting with efforts in creating a new stable population.” <br/><br/>“Hmm. I see.” Fox considered this. If he was 'hired' it would allow him to enter the station without having to worry about being shot at any given moment, and would allow a great deal more freedom... Loath as he was to the idea of an AI marking him as an employee of someplace built by Andross of all people, this was probably the simplest way to do the job he was here for. And if this 'subject' was recently acquired, it could be the missing person. Likely a victim of some glitch in the system marking them as something that was thought long extinct by a station that hadn't been checked up on by its creators in years. <br/><br/>“Alright, what do I have to do?”<br/>“Excellent. This unit has a few inquiries for you to answer to ensure the safety of the species aboard the ELPH, then we shall conclude with a physical evaluation.”<br/><br/>Fox answered what he could of the series of questions, dodging any answers that might make the AI decide 'ENEMY OF ANDROSS, DIE!' upon learning his identity. The AI remained its same pleasant cheerful self throughout. Then came the physical evaluation. “Please step into the examination room. You may wish to disrobe for potions of the examination.”<br/><br/>“Wait what?”<br/>“The examination requires confirming no foreign insects or bacteria potentially harmful to the endangered lifeforms are present. For the later a blood sample can confirm, however for the former, clothing may obstruct.”<br/><br/>Fox flushed, getting naked aboard an Andross-made space station for an AI... not how he had pictured this going.<br/><br/>“Do you have any hospital gown or anything for this part...?”<br/>“No. Rest assured however, there are no lifeforms other than yourself present. You will have utmost privacy. Now please have a seat.”<br/><br/>Fox was flushed brightly as he walked over to the chair, hands in front of his crotch out of self consciousness despite the assurances. The fur on his tail stood on end as he took a seat, the sterile surface more than a bit chilly. “Please place your arm in the blood pressure sleeve.” Fox closed his eyes, just telling himself over and over in his head that he was alone, and nobody was there to watch the hero of the Lylat wars in his birthday suit being shy around an AI concerning a basic medical evaluation.<br/><br/>It was not to stay basic, as he soon realized after having his blood taken and his form picked over for any sign of bugs or other foreign contaminants, that his head was starting to swim.<br/><br/>“Blood analysis suggests compatibility with existing subject. Sample collection of candidate's semen necessary.”<br/><br/>“Wait what?!” Fox asked aloud, sitting upright, or rather attempting to as he realized he was held in place by the blood pressure cuff. A seat belt like strap suddenly went across his lap, holding his hips in place as well. “What the?! Let me go! I do not consent to this evaluation!”<br/><br/>“Potential Breeding Subject showing signs of distress. Normal collection methods may be unsuccessful due to male sentient lifeform requiring arousal for semen collection. Calculating an alternative collection method...”<br/><br/>“H-Hey! Stay away from me!” Fox tried to use his free arm, only to find a robotic arm pop out from behind the chair to grab him by the wrist and hold him in place. “Candidate subject is distressed. Applying relaxant and aphrodisiac injections.” There was a hiss as another needle jabbed into his arm from where his blood had been drawn before. “Shit shit shit.” He muttered as he realized just how he had basically walked into what very easily could be a death trap for him, willingly. <br/><br/>“Calculating. Deploying Hard Light hologram.”<br/><br/>Fox had clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see what kind of horror the AI was intending to visit upon his helpless manhood, or his life. However curiosity got the better of him as he felt something... surprisingly gentle start to caress the fur of his sack. He cracked one eye open, and immediately felt like he would pass out from blood rushing to his face, along with further south.<br/><br/>The figure knelt before him was easily identified as the hard light hologram by the slightly translucent glow around it, but it was... easily the most attractive Vixen the young todd had seen in his lifetime. An Exotic blue coloration, bright sapphire eyes that were looking up into his own as one hand toyed with the white fur over one breast before moving to instead tease at the edge of his sheath. Despite his panic... it was hard not to appreciate the shapely figure playing with his genital area.<br/><br/>“This Hard Light Hologram was taken using scans of the subject you will be assisting should you prove compatible.” The AI droned on in the background. Fox was only vaguely aware of it, as the combination of the sight before him, the active stimulation to his balls, and the mix of pheromones and aphrodisiacs pumped into his bloodstream were quickly making his cock slowly poke it's bright red tip out from his sheath. “I... This isn't...” His mind was yelling at him that this was wrong, and he wanted no part of this... his body had other ideas, as with each beat of his heart, a little more of the bright red flesh pushed out stark against his white stomach fur.<br/><br/>The hologram vixen began to gently stroke his length. The hard light was fluid and warm feeling against his manhood. “Why... are you doing this?” Fox managed to ask, his breath catching in his chest for a moment as the hologram flicked it's thumb back and forth over his tip.<br/><br/>“We need to verify that your semen are compatible with the subject's genetics. As the subject is the last of her species, there are no known males of her kind. However, it may be possible to breed a new population of her kind with an appropriate male of a similar species to use as a template.” As the AI Spoke, Fox could not take his eyes off the hologram woman wrapping her supple breasts around the base of his dick and begin to squeeze them slowly around him. “Applying topical solution,” The AI added as suddenly Fox found the artificial woman's lips part to take his length inside her mouth. The sensation was... odd but hard to ignore. Wet, warm moisture was being spread across his length, too viscus for saliva, that made a tingling sensation run over the skin of his shaft. <br/><br/>Fox grunted and pinched one eye shut, but instincts would not allow him to fully look away from the attentions paid upon his cock. He knew part of it was the cocktail of drugs inside of him messing with his head, but for a brief moment, he was made to forget his captive state, the fact that this woman wasn't really there, and could only think of how his dick throbbed with the desire to shove inside of her, again and again, to release his seed into an eager woman. For all his concentration and will, the todd found himself bucking against his restraints, his sack bouncing softly against the hard light of her breasts as his knot started to swell up between them. Her pressure in squeezing him did not let up as she began to roll her breasts over that growing knob. Something akin to a smile formed on the hologram's face, before the fake throat opened up, and she began to slide her mouth all the way down his length. Something akin to a tongue was lapping and rolling around him, circling his width and stroking it unlike any real tongue could, pulling him in and trying to milk the seed churning inside his balls out. Another pair of hands, the same alien blue fur with translucent glow showing a second hologram, wrapped around his waist. One hand moved to pet his pubic fur, teasing and tickling his testicles, while the other ran through the soft fluff of his tail near the base of his spine. An intimate gesture for any real lover to perform, even as panic fought back against his mating urges, it did much to push him closer and closer to the edge. <br/><br/>It may have been a trick of the situation, a recording of the woman the holograms were based on, or maybe just his drugged up brain telling him what he wanted to hear, but Fox swore he heard a voice whisper into his ear. “Give it to me...” spoke a husky lady's voice, accented in a way he couldn't identify. But that was enough to finally make him let go. His cock pulsed visibly with each spurt of cum into the hologram female's maw, that tongue sensation rolling his spunk up and around his length even as he continued to spill it into her.<br/><br/>Finally, with a soft suction feeling, the hologram withdrew, his cock left standing upright, twitching with his heartbeat as he breathed heavily, his vision blurred and hazy. <br/><br/>“Semen collection successful. Initial analysis shows ideal template male for subject to breed with. This unit shall begin the gradual genetic modifications to bring male in line with Cerinian racial traits for re-population efforts.” Even as Fox struggled to recover, he felt another injection, this time near his thigh. Quickly his vision swam again, and he felt himself drift off into a dreamless, deep sleep. “Male subject shall be placed near the female.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox awakens in a vibrant artificial environment, and finds a woman that can read his every thought, quite literally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things came back to Fox in a blurry mess of muted colors. His eyes struggled to focus as his senses started coming back one at a time. ("Well, I'm not dead. Head's pounding too much for that... That's a good start.") He groaned as his senses of touch came back as pins and needles. <br/><br/>The first thing he noticed was that he was in a dimly lit room, the only light source a soft blue cast over the natural stone gray of the ceiling, the source of which he hadn't identified yet. The next thing he noticed was that he was wet and naked. <br/><br/>He was in some sort of bathtub like structure, a small amount of slick warm fluid still draining from the bottom of it. It reminded him of the stasis pods medical staff would use for intensive care patients. <br/><br/>Or less ethically, the ones he'd seen in mission reports regarding the venomian bio-weapons.<br/><br/>He pushed himself upright, head still swimming so the motion made him to unsteady to try getting to his feet yet. That's when he noticed the third thing. His 'lil McCloud' had apparently decided for some bright and early carpentry. "...why is-" that's when the memories came flooding back. The artificial planetoid. The AI. The hard-light holograms... Oh gods the things they did to him. <br/><br/>"... I officially want off this place." He muttered as he chanced his weight on his legs. Still a bit unsteady, but he'd manage. <br/><br/>The fluid still soaked in his fur had to go he decided. Thankfully a collection of sterile white towels set on a cabinet nearby. It took far more time than he'd like using them to get dry from the concoction. Silently he wished for the full body air dryer in his personal bathroom aboard the Great Fox. Poofed up or not, it made short work of what now felt like it was taking hours as he tossed towel after towel on a damp pile trying to get his tail to not resemble a mop head.<br/><br/>Good enough he decided. Now for some clothing, as he really didn't want to wander around on an Andross built station fully nude. He began to dig through the cabinet drawers. Making a face he realized most of it was skin-tight jumpsuits of some sort, but in the top drawer, nearly folded alongside his boots was his clothing, including his father's old red bandana he had worn for luck and comfort. <br/><br/>Pants had been awkward as his downstairs head refused to calm down even as he tried to zip up. Probably lingering effects of whatever had been injected into him. He'd worry about that once he found his way out of here he decided. Gloves on, he paused as he realized his arm felt a little too light. His wrist-comm! Damn. Suppose it was too much to hope that would be here too. Not that it'd do him a lot of good he remembered. He was cut off from any outside signals while on this damn rock.<br/><br/>Right. Getting off this rock was a priority. The room lead further than the lights from the... Pod. Tub. Thing? The thing he had crawled out of. The lights from that weren't enough to light the whole room. So, steeling his nerves, he head out of the light and into the shade. His race's natural nocturnal vision helped as his eyes adjusted. The room felt more like a cave, as it led directly to some sort of corridor that gently sloped upwards. As he went up the edges of the corridor grew rougher, more rounded. Before he realized it he was walking on stone and compacted dirt instead of tile. Daylight filtered in as he came to an opening. <br/><br/>Stepping out into the artificial sunlight of the station habitat, Fox had to pause in wonder. The horizon betrayed the depths of space outside as specks of stars and distant planets bled through the fake blue sky, but the lush vegetation before him stretched on past his sight. In the distance some massive alien species plucked fruit from the treetops with its elongated neck. Some sort of avians sailed lazily past clouds that he realized weren't just images on the giant dome overhead but actual cumulus formations. The air was warm and tropic, and there was a breeze. An honest to goodness wind ruffled through his fur... <br/><br/>For all his complaints, for all the suspicion and sinister secrets this place probably held, Fox had to admit... It was gorgeous land to behold. <br/><br/>Fox looked out over the landscape. There was a lake nearby. Probably a good place to start as any. If nothing else getting some water would be a good plan, and a way to clean any remaining gunk off himself. <br/><br/>He made his way over to the water's edge. All the while trying to track where he was going so he could find his way back to the vantage point offered by the cave entrance if he needed it. It was a mostly downhill jaunt, around trees that were some form of tropical fruit bearing sort of varying heights. The vegetation grew thicker as he got closer to the water's edge, finally having to push past leaves and grasses as he drew close. <br/><br/>Standing but a few yards from him, waded in the water up to her knees with her back to him, was a vixen. Her fur however was not bright firey orange as one would expect, but instead a vibrant brilliant blue to rival the surface of the lake she bathed in. Her legs were shapely, a balance of muscle and fat that made the Merc captain fantasize about running his fingertips along them, and see how his hands would sink into the giving flesh of her rear end. Even from behind he could see the curve of her upper torso, the rippling of strength in her core that accented the gentle sway of the twin orbs he could only glance a slight side view of as her arm raised. Instinct alone kept his head on his shoulders as he ducked just in time for a metal rod went flying towards the woman's outstretched arm, sailing through the space the back of his skull had been moments prior. <br/><br/>The otherworldly woman caught the rod, and with a quick twirl it extended into a full sized staff, which she was now pointing in his direction with a glare. Gods even when she looked ready to murder him for intruding she was gorgeous- No! Wrong time for such thoughts! Fox mentally shook his head to try and clear it from the drug remnants and put his hands up while snapping his eyes shut. <br/><br/>"I'm sorry! Honest accident! I didn't know anyone was here-" a quick sidestep as he heard the whistle of the staff swinging through the air to try and smash his face in. Too close for comfort he thought as earth flew with the impact of the staff's head on the ground. <br/><br/>"Nxe uho 0ei udt nx0 uho 0ei ju0adw ed mo?!" She yelled at him as she raised the staff head in threat.<br/><br/>"...what?" Fox blinked. Whoever this naked woman trying to smash him to pieces was she clearly didn't speak the same language as him. He was already off kilter enough trying to focus on not being hit while fending off intrusive lewd fantasies about her gorgeous frame against him. Trying to recognize the lanugaue she spoke was out of the question right now. <br/><br/>He brought his forearms up to block a sweep of her staff that would have knocked the wind from him. "Lady, I don't want to fight you!" Fox yelled out as he showed head the staff to the side when she went for a jab to his ribs. She followed it up by using the redirected momentum to bring the other end around for a swipe at his head again, forcing him to back up. <br/><br/>Fox's old CQC training filtered through his mind. He was out of practice since the majority of his missions involved sitting behind the controls of a high powered machine, or at the very least having a blaster on hand. At this point instinct and muscle memory was all he had keeping the azure stranger from knocking his block off. <br/><br/>"No'ho 0ei jodk xoho r0 kxuk tumd musxado?! A ned'k ro kubod utludkuwo ev je oujac0 kxaj kamo!" She snarled. Fox knew he was on the losing end of this fight. He didn't want to try and hit her back as that would only make things worse, which put him on the defensive, giving up ground with each exchange. Not to mention her superior reach with that staff meant getting inside her defenses would be tricky. <br/><br/>Fox sidestepped and pushed the staff head away from himself as he had been expecting another jab. His froearm slid down the length to go for the disarm, hoping that without her weapon he could end the fight more peacefully. What surprised him was how cold the alien metal had become to the touch. He glanced back towards it in confusion, further surprised to find a steady flow of chilled air laiden with frost and flakes of ice erupting from the staff head. <br/><br/>"...what the heck-" the Vixen had taken his distraction as an opportunity to sweep his forward leg out from under him with her own. Fox landed on his back hard, air knocked from his lungs when the Vixen took the opportunity to pin him down. She sat on his legs to keep him from kicking up, while her staff was used to pin his arms at the wrists above his head.<br/><br/>“Den! Kocc mo nxe 0ei uho udt...” She blinked and leaned forward to stare at his face, as if suddenly realizing something. Fox meanwhile was fighting a constant battle in his own head, between shame at being caught off-guard, fear for what would happen to him next, and the instinctual urge to stare down at the heavenly form straddling him. “Ev seihjo. 0ei sud'k jfoub Saurian.” The woman let out an annoyed sigh before moving one hand from her staff to his temple. <br/><br/>At her touch Fox began to feel a tingling sensation through his head. Like goosebumps, but inside his skull. “Av 0ei uho addesodk, vehwalo mo. A neict dehmucc0 ujb fohmajjaed vahjk. Rik tojfohuko kamoj,” she whispered, staring into his eyes. Fox blushed as he realized just how close her muzzle drifted towards his own. Against his better judgment he wondered what her lips would taste like against his own. Then his thoughts were pulled against his own will, suddenly shifting in fragments of a moment. The basic alphabet, lessons on sentence structure and grammar from his time as a young kit, I before E except after C along with all the odd exemptions to the rule. It was like the entirety of his life spent learning how to read and speak his native tongue was being reviewed in the span of seconds. When it was over he felt dizzy, certain if he was not pinned to the ground he would have lost his footing.<br/><br/>“Cornerian... Corn-air-ian.” Fox blinked away the mental fatigue as he realized the vixen on top of him was sounding out the name of the language, her features scrunching up as if feeling out how to make the proper sounds. “...Your language is like,” she paused and closed her eyes, “like a thief in the night, going through other languages pockets for loose grammar.” She opened her eyes, attempting to resume her intimidating staredown, yet the effect was slightly ruined by the gentle upturn of the corners of her mouth at her own joke. <br/><br/>“...How did you... who are you?” Fox wondered aloud even as his wrists began to throb from the pressure of her staff against them. The vixen tilted her head, and Fox felt the same tingling run through his head again. This time however he felt... refreshed, yet curious. Full of wonder and suspicion and... oh dear. He blushed as he realized just how much the tent in his pants was being stimulated by his prone situation. “Spirits, your mind burns like a star... Fox?” She blinked and tilted her head. “You're named for your species... That's adorable.”<br/><br/>Fox blushed harder as the attractive woman's compliment. But how did she learn his name- wait. Couldn't be. Could it? “...You're in my head?” <br/><br/>“You're quick on the uptake too. Yes. I am a telepath. Now then, I could just go digging around inside your head, but...” Fox saw the space where white and blue met on her face become tinged pink. “You seem to be a bit preoccupied... Thank you for the compliments though.” She grinned as she watched his eye twitch to avoid staring at her bosom. “But tell me, Fox McCloud. Why are you here?”<br/><br/>Fox cleared his throat and pinched his eyes shut to try and clear his thoughts again. “Right, Umm. Well as you... already know. I'm Fox McCloud. I'm captain of a team called StarFox, here investigating a missing person, as well as this station itself, on behalf of the Cornerian Military... and I would really appreciate it if you didn't clobber my lights out, miss.”<br/><br/>“...” The vixen lifted her staff, but remained sitting on him, holding the staff level so she could strike him down again if he tried anything. Fox made a point of keeping his palms open where she could see them. “I'm unarmed. Don't even have my Nav-Unit. Damn AI welcoming committee took it from me apparently.” he added the last part under his breath as he tried hard to push the memories down. He could still feel a bit of her presence in his head, and REALLY didn't feel like sharing that experience with a stranger... even if she was one of the most drop dead gorgeous sights in the entire Lylat. <br/><br/>“Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. McCloud.” She laughed aloud as he once again blushed, mouth agape as he struggled to find ways to recover from her teasing. “Forgive me, it seems you are just as much a victim of this place as I am.” She used her staff to help push herself upright, holding her hand out to assist him up. “You're some manner of Private Warrior from what I've seen and what you've told me. Beholden to your own moral code rather than the code of a governing military.” Fox found the Vixen circling around him, her eyes glancing over him and his uniform appraisingly, even with her own state of undress. Her staff had collapsed into the smaller rod that it had been when she had somehow pulled it into her waiting hand.<br/><br/>“Well, I am the missing individual you spoke of it seems. Though it's a wonder my old ship even is still sending out any sort of distress beacon at this point. I've been stuck here for... Honestly I'm not certain. I was forced unconscious for some time, and...” She gripped one arm just below her elbow, fidgeting. Fox felt... shame, desire, panic, anger, a storm of emotions. But blunted, as if they weren't his own. Odd... did her powers work both ways? She was so distressed looking, and feeling what he did, he wanted to reach out, comfort her, and he didn't even know what her name was.<br/><br/>“I think I can guess at some of it based on what I went through.” Fox said, trying to help move past the point in the conversation that was bothering her, he stuck his hand out. “But, if we're both stuck here, we should help each other out. Part of my job description yanno?” He offered a sincere smile.<br/><br/>“And your job has you rescuing young damsels in distress often?” She was nearly reduced to giggles as he sputtered and quickly looked anywhere but at her exposed front. She was enjoying teasing the poor Todd, as it was clear by his reactions her state of undress was at odds with his inner sense of politeness. “You've already seen just about everything. And you seem to enjoy the view as well. Honestly I don't get why so many cultures teach us to shame our own natural responses to the physical form.” She pointedly walked over so that she was in his field of view again, arms folded behind herself and arching her back slightly so her chest thrust out a bit more. <br/><br/>“Tell you what, Hero,” oh gods. Fox quickly set about thinking about cold baths at her calling him that (though only succeeded in thinking of how cold her bathing in the lake had to be). “You're here for information, and to play rescue mission for anything smart enough to think for itself on this station yes? I'll help you out... If, you do me a little favor.<br/><br/>Fox's thoughts came to a complete halt as suddenly the Vixen's tongue was in his mouth. Without skipping a beat, his body's instincts kicked into gear and his own began to wrestle with hers as his arms came up and tugged her to his chest. What was he doing!? He just met this woman and he was holding her like... Like a lover that belonged in his arms and he in hers... It felt so... Right<br/><br/>She broke it off first, but kept her body pressed tightly against his. Fox panted for breath, confused but wanting very much to do that again. He felt something wet against his thigh, and realized she was grinding her crotch against him.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry. This is... Very forward for you I can tell. But I..." The vixen was having a hard time concentrating, and fox finally realized the smell coming from her. She was in heat. And from the looks of things she was pent up.<br/><br/>"You... I..." Fox stammered. He wasn't unfamiliar with a woman trying to get in his pants, reputation and celebrity status got the todd plenty of fans and gold diggers alike. But unlike Falco teased him, he was very self conscious about sharing physical affections with anyone. He'd only had one relationship before, and it had not gone on for long. <br/><br/>"Your mind burns like a sun.You're a leader but shy.A warrior, but moral..." The vixen whispered into his ear while her hands moved to scratch the back of his head softly. "I see it all in your mind... I'm sorry, I know this is all too much for you but... Please help me."<br/><br/>That broke whatever ill-conceived notion of saying No he had in two.<br/><br/>His hands squeezed her rear in affirmation before breaking away to undo his belt. Accursed flight suit overall pants thing he thought angrily as he struggled to get the straps off his shoulders. <br/><br/>She giggled softly before spinning on the spot so she faced away from him. While he was busily kicking off a boot tangled with his pants, she used the end of her tail to brush against the bulge in his underwear, flicking against the tip of his manhood that peaked past the edge.<br/><br/>The Vixen then, perhaps to give him one last tease, bent over on all fours, presenting her shapely ass and puffy wet lips to the male. Shooting a sultry grin over her shoulder at him.<br/><br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Take me hero-boy.</em> Her voice echoed inside his skull.<br/><br/>Fox swore he was going to die of a heart attack with how quickly this vixen pushed his buttons and teased him. Clothing tossed aside he stepped behind her, his red rocket smacking against her rear with a muffled thump. She moaned aloud from the action, wiggling her hips as she whined for the male to put out the raging fire inside of her.<br/><br/>Fox let out a soft growl as he ground his manhood against the soft downy fluff beneath her tail. He took himself in one hand and lined his tip up against her damp tunnel entrance. The heat radiating from her was intoxicating despite the cool chill of the water that clung to her. She was so wet, and literally begging for him. Yet still he held back and pushed in achingly slowly, he did not want to cause this vision of beauty undo harm.<br/><br/>She encouraged him to plunge deeper, pushing against him and letting out soft noises of satisfaction. In Fox's mind he could feel her own need and pleasure, echoing his own, as she begged for him to fill her to the brim.<br/><br/>("I must be dreaming... So warm, so tight...") He thought as he pushed himself to his knot into her hungry cunt. He stayed there for a moment, relishing in the sensations as her inner walls squeezed around him. "Fuuuuuck..." He hissed out through his clenched teeth, meanwhile she clawed at the grass beneath her hands. <br/><br/>Finally, he drew back, and began to pump his dick, in and out of her, each stroke going a little further, testing the waters for both of them. Finding how deep she wanted, what speed she wished for. He found her wanting for both and more, which he was all too pleased to give. Gods knew the pair wanted nothing more than to shed every hesitation and go at each other like feral animals. She could tell. He needed this as bad as she did, his needs out of control by the hormones and drugs flowing through him, but he was going slow, working up to the frenzy to ensure he gave her nothing but bliss along the way... In what conscious thought she could manage at the time, it was touching.<br/><br/>The todd continued to thrust into her, and with each one his furry sack would clap against her clit, making her thighs involuntarily seize together to clench harder on the hot pounding fox-cock inside of her. Oh goddesses this was sooo much better than the damned machine.<br/><br/>The male was gentle where it needed, forceful where she wanted. And most of all, he had held his own burning desires back until she had made it unmistakably clear she wanted him. He didn't know it yet, but she was already thinking of him as HER todd in the ways of her culture. She wanted more. Her core burned, ached, longed for him to fill it. Every muscle inside of her squeezing and sucking, trying to milk him to climax. She NEEDED it like she needed to breath, eat, and drink. Her breasts swayed with their rutting, beads of sweat gathering on her nipples as they hardened into points. Oh if only he would take them in hand and- oh YES. If she didn't know any better he could read her mind just as much as she could his.<br/><br/>One hand had seized hold of her left breast, kneading and toying with it, gently tugging the nipple and rolling a thumb over it. Fox's right hand however, gave her rump a firm smack, digging his fingers into the giving flesh there before running through the soft fur of the white spiral marking on her hip. The vixen cried aloud in delight and pushed against him as her tongue lapped out of her mouth. She was loving every bit of this.<br/><br/>Fox clenched his eyes shut as he tried to stave off the building pressure in his cock. It felt too good to end, and this vixen had begged him for relief. He couldn't finish with her unsatisfied. His hand moved to grab the base of her tail, earning another loud moan as he stimulated the centuries old rutting instincts those nerves brought out of her. He pounded into her over and over, his knot trying hard to push in and tie them together, but the wetness of her passage only succeeding in giving it a very stimulated pop as it pushed past her pussy lips over and over.<br/><br/>The Vixen's front lowered as her hips shook, urging him deeper. Her telepathic powers were out of her control now. She could feel him, his pleasure and self-denial as if it were her own. Oh spirits just give in!! This was the sweetest torture as his will to hold his own orgasm back until she came was preventing her from coming as well, leaving her in a constant limbo, dangled on the edge of paradise.<br/><br/>Finally biology won out as Fox's knot swelled to the point the slippery fluid could no longer allow it to pop in and out of her, and the clamping of her inner walls around his base became too much. The two cried aloud as they climaxed, a rush of fluids clashing and drowning the insides of the vixen as her body convulsed around him.<br/><br/>Fox was certain he had perished now. This was far too grand to be real as every time he thought his orgasm was winding down, the divinity made flesh that was his woman would squeeze another shot of cum out of him.<br/><br/>Finally they laid on the shore of the lake, slumped over one another, panting for breath, their minds and utter mess of euphoria. Fox sluggishly rolled to one side so not to crush her with his weight, pulling her sideways as well as they remained tied together, feeling their combined fluids leaking over his length.<br/><br/>She moved to push against his bare chest, enjoying the beating of his heart against her back, and the warm sensation of his fur against her own. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Krystal, by the way</em> she spoke into his mind as her lungs were still recovering too much to speak it aloud. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">My name. You wanted to know it... Thank you, Fox.</em><br/><br/>Fox was at a loss, his own mind too overwhelmed to know how he was supposed to react. Finally he did what felt right, and pulled his arms around the exotic blue lover, hugging close to her. ("you're welcome, Krystal.") The pair were far too worn out from their shared release, the first of many as it would prove. A nap was in order before anything further. <br/><br/></p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">He was aboard the Great Fox, in his own bed. Starlight filtered in through the window across the room, a deep sunset red color. Must be passing by Solar or something he thought idly. He knew he should get up and get to work. If he didn't Peppy would just lecture him later. But bed was so comfy, and so warm. He rolled over to look out at the Lylat and buy himself five more minutes... but it wasn't the Lylat he saw.<br/><br/>Instead he saw a lush verdant landscape of an unfamiliar world. The sky a rich violet-pink, a sunset reflected in an ocean as smooth as glass, and a beach of pearl white sands. Lush vegetation of blues and reds made up a jungle that extended far past the edges of the window. Large stone structures towered over the jungle in the distance. <br/><br/>An arm draped over his chest, pulling a body closer to him with a sleepy yawn. Glancing down showed blue fur against his own orange and cream... Krystal? She was in bed with him, snuggled up to his back. How did... was he dreaming?<br/><br/>A shadow passed over the window, drawing his attention back outside. His peace and wonder at the sequence was shattered by a massive stone mask face looking in on them.<br/><br/><strong>“Find Me.”</strong></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p><br/><br/>“The Male and Female Subjects have copulated. Despite both subjects showing reluctance during physical evaluation, personal reproduction seems to have gone smoothly. This unit shall continue monitoring. Considering creating sub-AI specifically to oversee this pair. Male's genetic treatments currently showing no visible alterations, this may change with time. Checking status of first egg... Genetically stable, however invalid for repopulation efforts now that male subject has been found... Will preserve for genetic reference material later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox and Krystal grow closer, and try to find someplace safe for the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox shivered as he plunged into the lake water. It wasn't ice cold, but the sudden temperature change was a bit of a shock. Still, a chilly dip was preferable to the various dried on gunk on his fur, or the remnants of the... Intimacy, he had shared with the heavenly woman he had just met. If anything Fox found himself wishing the lake colder to try and control the runaway urges. Whatever he'd been injected full of, it had him hornier than he'd been as a teen who had just discovered how to turn off the content filter on a search engine. And it wasn't making concentrating on his mission any easier. <br/><br/>He'd already been out for... A day? Maybe more? No way of knowing how long he'd been laying in that medical bath thing. One way or another he had to figure out a way to gain access to this station's files, as well as find a way out... For him, and Krystal.<br/><br/>They had just met, and yet Fox already felt an obligation to help see her safe and sound from this gilded cage... For as gorgeous as the scenery here was, Fox reminded himself they were trapped here against their will, and the caretaker AI could have it's way with them at any given moment...<br/><br/>Not to mention gods only knew what else was living on each of the station's habitats. Predators thought long extinct, aggressively defensive herd animals, and Fox shuddered to think what kind of bacterial and virus cultures were preserved here. <br/><br/>Fox twitched an ear as he felt someone approaching him. Sure enough turning around, there was Krystal slipping into the lake water. Fox flushed and dropped to his knees, hiding his crotch from her view. "K-Krystal! I'm bathing!" <br/><br/>"I know. I'm here to help wash your back." She chuckled. "You need not be so shy, I have already seen your full length, and it does not disappoint." Fox's ears flattened back as he wished he could just disappear under her teasing. "But honestly I could feel how troubled your thoughts are. You're more worried about the long term than getting clean, I intend to help ease those thoughts. Now turn around."<br/><br/>Fox remained there for a moment, before giving into the suggestion and turning his back to her. Cute butt, he heard her mental voice say. Damn that was another thing that made controlling himself difficult. Reading his thoughts she knew exactly what buttons to push and when. He hadn't even known her name and he'd slept with her...<br/><br/>"You do this a lot." Fox nearly jumped out of his skin as her hands touched between his shoulder blades and her voice tickled his ears gently. "Get stuck in your own thoughts, blame yourself... I can practically taste the self judgment radiating off of you, Mr. Star brain." <br/><br/>"...I'm sorry." <br/>"Don't apologize for your own thoughts. I'm the one invading what is normally one's sanctuary. At least, that's the impression I get from non-Cerinians." <br/>"Cerinian?" <br/><br/>"Yes." Fox felt her run her fingers roughly across his spine, pushing the tension he hadn't realized he had been carrying out of it. "I am, as far as I or the station knows, the sole survivor of my homeworld of Cerinia. My people all had varying degrees of psionic powers." Her hands were more massaging his back than scrubbing it, and Fox felt sorrow tinge the fair tickle in his mind that indicated she was in his head.<br/><br/>Fox looked down at his reflection in the water. This was a familiar sorrow to him. Loss. His own had radically altered his life and purpose for living, and had only been his parents. Compared to losing one's entire race, he could only imagine. Family, friends, even strangers like you, all gone. To go on living, to be searching for answers had to take a will stronger than steel. "...I bet they're proud of you." The words came easy. It was the same thing he often wished others would say to him. Even if others didn't understand or know them, just the smallest reassurance could help him soldier on sometimes.<br/><br/>Krystal's hands slowed, before moving to his shoulders and pulling herself to his back. "Thank you. Sympathies are few and far between with my planet gone." She whispered, her brow resting against the back of his head. "Most people try to keep me at arm's length when they find out about my telepathy. Everyone is so afraid of their secrets being exposed... Others see me just as a tool they can use. In one way or another..." <br/><br/>Fox lay his hand on hers, letting her temporarily seek shelter from her own regrets and sorrows with his company... He barely knew her a day and already he felt like he needed to reassure her, to dry the tears forming in her eyes and restore a sense of purpose in all of this. Maybe it was the telepathy, but he felt, he paused trying to find the right word. ("Close.") His own thoughts affirmed. ("Closer than I've felt to anyone like this... Not just the sex but... Everything about her draws me in. Just who is she?")<br/><br/>Krystal stayed there for a while. Resting against his back, breathing slowly. "Cerinia was a beautiful world. The flora bright and vibrant. And as the sun set they would become a brilliant display of reds and violets. As if they were trying to copy the sky's splendor. Of all the things I miss about it, I think watching the twilight pass over the grand temples in the distance, as the world itself changed to enter slumber." <br/><br/>Fox gently pet her hand as he listened. The scenery she described was... Familiar. As if he had seen it with his own eyes. And recently. "This is going to sound weird. But were there any stone masked giant... Things, on Cerinia?" <br/><br/>Krystal blinked and straightened up some. "No... But that sounds familiar. Like a dream I had where I was back there... But I was in a room I don't remember." Recollection reflected on her face slowly. "And you were there... Yes! Just earlier! And it said-" <br/><br/>"-Find Me." Fox finished for her. <br/><br/>"I had the same dream. Is that some sort of telepathy thing?" <br/>"It can be. But normally to happen unintentionally the two minds are already closely linked. But that masked giant, I didn't recognize it." <br/>"Me neither." <br/>"What could this all mean?" <br/>"Means we have a masked giant to find." <br/><br/>Fox looked over his shoulder at the vixen. "It's not going to be easy. If it's somewhere on this station it could be on any one of the habitat platforms. And that's if it's even here at all." He turned so they were facing one another, briefly forgetting their shared state of undress until his still drugged up instincts managed to force a downwards glance. He mentally chided himself and forced his eyes back up to meet hers. <br/><br/>"Figuring out where to even start looking is going to take information. And I somehow doubt the AI caretaker is gonna just let us wander around. We've been labeled as subjects here like it or not. And I don't exactly have much in the way of equipment." <br/>"I have my staff. I don't think it realized it was a weapon." <br/>"About that, how did you do that, ice spray thing?" <br/><br/>Krystal giggled at Fox's description and his bewilderment. "I would call it magic, but I think that wouldn't satisfy you." She stood from her kneeling position, giving Fox a front row seat to her shapely curves and putting him eye level with her crotch once she was at her full height. "Let's dry off and I'll show you." <br/><br/>Fox started to rise to follow, but quickly sat back down when he realized the cold water had failed to hinder his arousal at her little display. "Uhhh, let me just... Get dressed over this way." He mumbled, his hands moving to cover the bright red rocket standing ready for launch. <br/><br/>Krystal chuckled as she made her way ashore, ether intentionally, or just a result of her own desires, sashaying her hips as she walked, making Fox effectively rooted to his spot in the water. <br/><br/>("Quit staring quit staring quit-") Fox mantra'd in his head. Then she bent over to gather her attire. ("...this woman is going to be the death of me and I am okay with that.")<br/><br/>Fox sat there for a good minute. Trying unsuccessfully to will his manhood to soften and retreat. When it became clear that would not be happening anytime soon, he silently cursed the AI and made his way ashore. He had to essentially shake himself dry without any sort of towel, and thus was forced to dress half wet and uncomfortably confined by his pants. <br/><br/>Krystal, to his shock, was fully dry and running her hands through her hair like a makeshift comb when he approached, grimacing as his toes squished the moisture through his socks. <br/><br/>"How did you do that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, (noting that her attire was scant enough to raise something else and further increase his discomfort). Krystal smiled and held out her staff towards him. Fox looked at it skeptically, before reaching out to touch it slightly below her own hand. <br/><br/>A rush of warm air seemed to shoot across every inch of his skin, making his fur poof with static discharge and steam to shoot out of each opening in his outfit. Startled was a bit of an understatement, and Krystal had to resist doubling over in laughter at how his head now resembled a troll doll.<br/><br/>"Very funny." <br/>"S-sorry! I'm used to having less cloth to funnel all the hot air straight upwards!" <br/>"And me without a mirror to examine my new look." <br/><br/>The situation managed to get Fox to crack a smile and join in on laughing at his own state. Krystal managed to wheeze out another "sorry" in-between giggles, and cleared her throat to calm herself. "Here. Let me." She reached over and smoothed the poofed fur back down, reshaping the tuft of cream colored hair back into its proper form. Her hands brushed his muzzle and cheeks with a softer smile than before. "There. Back to your old handsome self."<br/><br/>Fox blushed at her compliment. Lords she could push all of his buttons, and it threw him off how easy it all was. In fact, "Leave it to an angel to make even a Merc like me look good." <br/><br/>Her reaction was betrayed by the telepathic connection. Seems his words had just as much effect, even if she was better poker faced than him. "My my, strong, handsome, a font of stamina AND a charmer. Is there anything else I should add to your proficiencies?" She grinned, giving her staff a quick twirl. <br/><br/>"So, as I said I'd call it magic, but to put it in more familiar terms for you, it's a form of technology that responds to mental commands. It draws on an energy source produced in nature that it collects and stores. The gemstones at the ends contain..." She paused, and Fox felt her root around in his head for a proper equivalent to express what she was trying to say. "-contain a sort of, programming language. It reacts to my psionic mental commands, and produces an effect based on what 'program' I tell it to run. I can't produce the effects without the staff in hand, and I cannot make the staff do something it doesn't have the information for. Does that make sense?" <br/><br/>"So your staff... Is a magic computer?" Fox asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well that's one way to put it I suppose. It has a big more cultural significance than that of course." Krystal held it out horizontally in front of herself. "On Cerinia, obtaining one's staff was a very personal trial, something that you had to have the right... Aptitude for." <br/><br/>"So, you said it responds to your mental commands. Does that mean only Telepaths can use it?" <br/><br/>Krystal paused, pondering the question. "I'm not sure actually. I've never let anyone else try with mine. And I haven't seen anything similar to it on other worlds." <br/><br/>"... Could I give it a try?" <br/><br/>Krystal looked Fox in the eye for a good minute or so, before flipping the staff around to hold out to him. "Be careful. I'm entrusting you with one of the last pieces of my homeworld I own."<br/><br/>The sentimental weight of the trust she was placing in him was not lost on Fox as he took hold of it. "So how do I, yanno, make it work?" <br/><br/>"You need to think of what you want it to do. Not like you are commanding it, but more like... Second nature. Like as simple as telling a shovel to be used to dig or a pot to hold water." Krystal folded her arms in thought. "I would suggest trying something simple at first. The element of heat is easy to create, that's what I used to dry you off so quickly. Think of the staff like it's MEANT to expel heat, and you're just telling it when and how." <br/><br/>"You say heat... Does that mean it can-" <br/>"Shoot fireballs? Yes. I'd suggest against anything much larger than a golf ball to start out. You don't want to burn this place down with us in it after all." <br/><br/>Fox held the staff with both hands and looked around before pointing it up into the artificial horizon. For a while he simply stood there. Feeling silly if he was honest, trying to tell the staff with his brain to shoot fire. <br/><br/>("This isn't right.") He thought to himself before relaxing his stance and looking at the length of the weapon. It was lightweight yet solid, a sort of white-gold color lined with intricate patterns of deep blue. It seemed almost like a decoration more than a weapon. "I'm going about this the wrong way... Treat it as a weapon Fox. Think of it like a blaster you're not familiar with. Keep the business end pointed away, check the safety, and keep your eyes sighted...") <br/><br/>At these thoughts the business end of the staff sprang open. Fox paid this no mind as he resumed his stance and aimed for a far off orange twinkle of starlight. He thought of the heat and power behind a blaster bolt, the tension of a trigger against his finger, and... <br/><br/>A thin streak of red light, dense and hot enough to cause visual distortions in the air around it, rocketed out from the staff, firing for only a fragment of a second. It arched out across the open air, twinkling out of sight as it finally traveled too far for its form to be maintained. Fox let out a breath he had been holding out of habit from when he trained to fire with rifles, and the end of the staff closed shut again. He relaxed and gave the staff a gentle heft, feeling its weight and nodding in respect to the weapon. When he looked back towards Krystal, the azure vixen was staring at him wide eyed.<br/><br/>“That was amazing.” She whispered, before suddenly rushing to his side and taking hold of not her staff, but his arm holding it as she looked up and down it, running her fingertips through the fur there. “You somehow condensed the heat element dense enough that I could practically TASTE the force behind it. How did you do something like that just picking it up?” She was feeling his bicep, causing Fox to blush and stammer, nearly letting go of the weapon from shock. “I was right, you're more than just any old Pilot.” She was grinning brightly she moved her face so close their muzzles were nearly touching. “You, you're,” She struggled to find the word for it in the language. Unable to put it to words, Fox soon enough found her tongue in his mouth and her hands grabbing fistfuls of his jacket to hold him in place. And sure enough, he found he had no desire to move away.<br/><br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">A xulo wcamfjot ro0edt kxo jihvuso ev 0eih jeic Fox McCloud, udt A vadt m0jocv najxadw ke talo adke akj tofkxj udt doloh semo if uwuad.</em> Her voice was in his head again as she continued to try and coax his own tongue to dance with hers. Her taste was addicting, and Fox brought his own arms around her to pull her close. Her words were in Saurian, yet spoke to his mind he could understand their intent clearly. It was a passionate declaration of affection, far beyond anything he had ever heard with his ears. <br/><br/>Why though? Why did this woman who had known him for all of a day, have such feelings for him already? This wasn't the shallow crush of a fangirl, but it was so fast that the rational part of his mind was arguing it was improbable, far too quick and-<br/><br/>The cry of one of the creatures in the habitat in the distance interrupted their heated snog. “...We should probably move.” Fox said with reluctance. His instincts were telling him that his shot from earlier had probably given up their position, and the sound had not been very friendly sounding. Not to mention if the 'caretaker' AI found out they had some manner of weapon, it would probably not end well for them.<br/><br/>“Yes,” Krystal said with a sigh. “I liked this lake. But we should find somewhere safer for when nightfall comes.” Did this place even have nightfall? It must have, as the artificial sky was slowly changing a deep orange. “Let's get moving.” Fox took the lead, not realizing until he was already several paces in the direction opposite from where they had heard the loud cry, that he had taken her hand in his without thinking.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Their shelter for the evening had turned out to be little more than a hole in the ground excusing itself as a cave. There was little space, and the ground within was cold to the touch compared to the warm soil topside, but it was enclosed enough to protect them should something come looking for the pair in the night. Fox sighed as he did his best to shift some foliage in front of the entrance to hide that they were there. <br/><br/>“What I wouldn't give for my gear. Mess kit, tent, bedroll... any of it.” He muttered as he let is natural night vision slowly kick in to bring things into view again. Krystal of course was easy for him to spot, her presence in his mind made it so he could almost feel where she was without seeing her. Sitting leaned against one wall of the cave, legs hugged to her chest as she watched him.<br/><br/>“Your mind is an amazing thing.” Krystal finally spoke up, bringing him out of his thoughts. “You feel your surroundings around you, beyond just what your eyes can see. Very valuable as a pilot I imagine.”<br/><br/>“Just good instincts. You have to have them if you wanna live long in my line of work.” Fox shrugged as he turned to her. His ears were brushing against the roof of the cave, barely tall enough to give him clearance.<br/><br/>“Instincts hmm?” Krystal grinned and raised an eyebrow skeptically. Fox nodded and mustered up his best impression of Peppy. “'Trust your instincts',” he quoted the old hare. Krystal's presence in his mind dug around for a second before he voluntarily offered up a memory of his adoptive uncle figure saying it numerous times during the Lylat war. She gave him a toothy smile in exchange. “He's right you know. But I'm not so sure it's just instincts.” Krystal stood up, dusting the rear of her loincloth off before crossing the short distance to touch his brow again. Fox was starting to get used to how casual she was in touching his face.<br/><br/>“When I first sensed you peeping on me,” he flushed at the memory of her bare backside. “I called my staff to my hand, it was aimed square for the back of your head. Without even acknowledging what it was you managed to dodge.” She grinned and traced a fingertip down between his eyes to the bridge of his nose. “And I know for a fact your physical senses were locked onto something else at the time.” She teased.<br/><br/>“W-well, I'm used to having to deal with bogies- Enemy fighters, on my tail in a fight.” Fox stammered out as an excuse. “True enough. I'll let it drop for now.” She shrugged and let her hand drop. Fox found himself missing the warmth of the contact, but brushed it off. Too much about this entire situation was outside his comfort zone, and she... she was entirely TOO much in his comfort zone for any of it to make sense.<br/><br/>He sighed and moved to lay down on some of the softer looking dirt of the ground. The sky outside had dimmed, and the only lights out were the distant stars. “Your mind is a star,” he heard Krystal whisper, perhaps not even towards him. Not able to leave well enough alone, he rolled over to look at her. “You've said that a few times now, what do you mean by that?”<br/><br/>“It's as I said. Your mind burns bright, constantly processing information from all around you, considering situations, trying to understand everything around you in how you relate to it and it relates to you. Trying to figure out the best course of action, not for yourself, but those you've marked in your head as your responsibility. And in the heat of things, making split second decisions to keep you and yours alive.” Krystal moved to kneel beside him. “It radiates like a beacon in the dark.”<br/><br/>“...That's... very poetic?” Fox propped himself up with one elbow. “It's not always a good thing. You also tend to overthink things that should come naturally to you.” Krystal's hands suddenly were on his head again, tussling through the cream colored hair between his ears. “Like me for example. Your soul has already decided it wants me, but your mind insists it's all wrong.”<br/><br/>“Well... It's just,” Fox sighed and forced himself to look her in the eye. No point in hiding anything from a mind reader. “You just met me. How can you be so, so SURE, about me?” Fox put his hands together at the fingertips. “You've got your telepathy yes, but I, I just don't get how you can make up your mind about me so quickly without knowing anything further than a day's worth?”<br/><br/>Krystal smiled and continued to play with his hair, scooting closer to him. “In my homeworld's culture, courtships do not take long. Telepathy means that it does not take long for us to learn a lifetime of who someone is. Oh sure we still fight, we make mistakes, we misinterpret who is really right for us. But it doesn't have to take so long to decide.” Her smile fell slightly. “I can tell you've been hurt in the past. Deeply from loss, and again from someone you hoped was right for you at the time... You already know what you want, but you're afraid to admit to that want because of what you've been through already.”<br/><br/>Damn. Now she was playing sexy therapist with him. And problem was she was spot on. He was afraid of admitting he wanted the attention she was giving him. He wanted to be vulnerable around someone, but was too afraid of the pain that would come from losing that. He'd been basically living his life for others ever since reforming Star Fox. Keeping the team together was the one selfish thing he allowed, and even then it was partially for his Father's memory... even that desire he'd pushed down to let Falco fly off after their disagreements. Too worried for his friend's own desires over his own.<br/><br/>Fox's thoughts, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, were interrupted as he sensed the Vixen laying down and scooting next to him. He looked up and opened his mouth to protest. He never got a sound out as she kissed him again. “So permit this exotic alien woman to be selfish on your behalf... It's cold in this cave, and I crave the feeling of another to comfort me and hold me, to feel your touch. Warm me from inside out, Hero.~” She whispered as her arms slipped around his neck and pressed the soft flesh of her breasts into his chest. “...You're too good at this.” He growled into her ear as his hands moved to the ties of her bra.<br/><br/>She kissed along his neck as the fabric was tugged away from between them. His hand moved to cradle those heavy orbs, they felt somehow bigger and softer than last time even, and her nipples were already hardened by the chill in the air. He pulled the gloves off so he could warm them with direct contact, earning a needy moan from the vixen. Her one hand dug through his fur, mixing orange and cream color together as her other hand traced down to his belt. He had far more clothing than her, and that would not do.<br/><br/>His jacket was shrugged off and folded into a pillow of sorts. Krystal had shifted away, moving as if to get on all fours, but Fox caught her wrist and pulled her close to him again. She blinked in confusion and silently asked what was wrong. “You said I'm afraid of admitting what I want... what I want now is...” He swallowed to rid himself from the sudden dryness in his mouth. “T-To look at you... to see your face as,” he blushed brightly. “As I take you.”<br/><br/>His own blush was matched by one of Krystal's, and he felt her tail thump gently against his own. He moved his hands to her shoulders, feeling her fur slide like silk between his fingers as he moved her gently to the ground. He began to kiss down her collar. He stopped at her breasts, gently suckling on one, earning another moan of need as her back arched to try and get more of the sensation he gave her. Alas he moved on, but only to give her something greater. His teeth caught the top of her loincloth as he stared up at her, meeting her eyes, and with a tug, he pulled it free, exposing her moist little pussy to the dark cave.<br/><br/>She flushed, and her legs twitched as if to close, but at a gentle touch from his hands, she instead spread herself wide, welcoming him. His nose sniffed at her clit, tickling and making her squirm with want, his breath hot against her mound. He grinned, enjoying being the one teasing her for a change. “I wonder how you taste?” Fox said to her, enjoying how her eyes widened at the realization before snapping shut as his tongue slipped from his lips to press against her. <br/><br/>She was slightly bitter, but with a wild exotic tang that made him lick slowly, applying pressure to squeeze more of her juices out of that tight little canal. It was odd to think he had been inside of her not even a full day ago, yet this time he would not take her as two wild animals rutting, but as a man who wanted a woman that wanted him just as much. He rolled his tongue against her clit, earning a buck of her hips and another splash of her fluids, before thrusting his tongue inside of her. She gasped as he flexed his tongue back and forth, rolling and unrolling it to change the girth his mouth penetrated her with.<br/><br/>“F-Fox. P-please I... I'm so...” Krystal managed to gasp out as her toes flexed and clenched, trying anything to hold off her building pleasure. She wanted to climax with him inside of her, but he was making her feel so good, his saliva and her moisture mixing as he ate her out. She wouldn't be able to hold out for long. Finally, with a sudden thrust that lapped against that hidden spot inside of her, she howled out and her tunnel clenched and splashed her wet cum against his muzzle.<br/><br/>He withdrew, his tongue lapping around his face to clean off her orgasm. He gave a cocky grin at seeing her breasts heave and wobble with each breath as she looked back up at him with a pouty glare. “No fair,” she huffed between gasps of air. “You gave me so much and I haven't gotten to please you at all.”<br/><br/>“Don't worry about that,” Fox smiled as he felt her eyes taking in his chest as he shed his remaining clothing. “I'm the one who wanted to see your face like that after all. Forgive your selfish hero?” He grinned at her as he made a show of slowly shifting his waistband lower.<br/><br/>“You're a very selfish man suddenly... Now show me more of that selfishness, with your manhood inside of me this time.” She lifted one leg to catch a toe around his pants and tug it down. She enjoyed the show, but her heat was still raging inside of her and wore her patience thin. “I want to feel my hero's seed inside of me again.”<br/><br/>Fox's cock twitched at her words, free from its uncomfortable bindings once more. His hands moved to undo his bandana, but her footpaw landed against his length and she ordered him 'no'. “Keep it on... I want your heart along with your body.” His hands fell to the ground on either side of her as he lowered himself atop her. His breath gently pushed her bangs away from her eyes, and she could smell her own heat pheromones on his breath. She wiggled her hips as her arms slipped under his own, brushing across his back and squeezing the muscle tone of his ass.<br/><br/>He smiled down at her, for as blushing as he was he wouldn't give anything in all of the Lylat to be anywhere else right now, his length grinding against her hot little pussy. “Stick that hero-cock inside me already Fox... Please... I need you. All of you.” She moaned at him, her hands grabbing the base of his tail and trying to push him down into her. Finally his tip caught against her entrance, and he lowered himself into her. <br/><br/>Her face screwed up and her eyes rolled back. Spirits he fit her perfectly. Just enough to push her tunnel wide, but not enough to hurt her. He went slowly, watching each little change in her expression. He loved the way her nose wrinkled with need. The way she bit her lip as he passed through a particularly sensitive fold of flesh. The contented sigh as the fur of his groin met with her own... He was falling in love, for a woman who knew him better than he knew himself, all in the span of less than two days.<br/><br/>“You're so tight,” he whispered in her ear, his teeth gently nibbling at it and earning another gasp from her. “You're practically fucking milking me without even moving your hips.” It was true, as the muscles within her tunnel squeezed and flexed, trying to coax him to start thrusting and release his built up seed inside of her. “Please Fox. Please fuck me,” She whined before her teeth bit gently into his shoulder. He grinned before losing himself to his own desire, and began to thrust into her. His dick flexed and pushed against every little resistance against its hardness. She tried her best to match his pace, clumsy and off-beat at first with one another before slowly getting into the swing. Every time he pulled back she would as well, clenching down around him to drag the skin of his cock back and try and hold him in, and with each thrust down into her she would buck up to meet him, offering deeper penetration and causing both vulpines to start seeing stars.<br/><br/>His knot was already beginning to swell, and she grunted with joy each time her pussy lips stretched to try and pull it inside. “Fox, please! More!” She cried, shaking her hips left and right to grind against it. Her eyes were tearing up with joy and desire as they looked up into his. “Krystal... I, I want...” “I know! I want it too!”<br/><br/>They were so close. He NEEDED to thrust his knot into her. She NEEDED to feel him cum into her innermost depths. They both NEEDED to climax together, and spend the rest of the night tied together as their hearts raced to match one another. He thrust, and thrust, his ass flexing under her fingertips. His own were so busy holding himself from crushing her under his own weight that she arched her back to grind her nipples against his own in desire for more stimulation. A coiled spring inside of her was getting tighter, and she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, pulling him down with each thrust, pushing him up with each withdrawal. His knees shifted further apart to give him a better angle and to thrust with more force. He felt his knot being squeezed like a lemon as it struggled to force its way into that hot furnace. Then finally, it popped through, tying them together, and they howled out as rope after rope of his virile semen splashed against her cervix, her rippling passage opening and closing as it suckled at his tip, making his seed gurgle as it pooled into her womb.<br/><br/>Each splash of seed rocked their bodies with another small orgasm, until finally Fox's left arm gave out, and he rolled to avoid smashing his body onto her. They gasped and panted for breath, staring into each other's eyes before diving their tongues into each other's mouths. Air would not allow them to kiss for long, but that was fine. Krystal felt his soul bared to her, and she flung open her own mental gates, wanting him to feel all of her as she felt all of him.<br/><br/>The couple snuggled into each other's fur, feeling the heartbeat of the other through their joined privates as Fox's knot kept them from being able to pull away from one another.<br/><br/>They didn't want to.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“Good morning handsome.” Krystal smiled as she nuzzled against his cheek. He let out a soft yawn, still embarrassed at being nude around the beautiful female, yet considering she still had some of his seed from last night dribbling out of her, he couldn't really complain. “Good morning, beautiful.” He forced himself to return, not wanting to allow himself to withdraw into his shell again after she had managed to drag him out of it again last night.<br/><br/>“Good morning to you both.”<br/><br/>The pair flinched and Fox's hand went for the blaster he did not have out of instinct. That voice didn't belong to either of them. There was a lightly glowing orb that floated but a few feet off the ground. A hard light construct of some sort. It pulsed with light gently as the voice spoke again. “I am a Caretaker Sub-AI, created specifically to attend to both of you, and the efforts at repopulating the Cerinian race. I have been made from scans of both your thought patterns and physical forms. I see that a successful insemination has taken place already. Congratulations on your mating and future offspring, Fox, Krystal. I am glad to meet you both, and be of service with your reproduction.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is this Sub-AI friend or foe? Fox makes plans, and Krystal reveals her vulnerability...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...What the hell-”<br/>“Shall I repeat my introduction in Saurian for Miss Krystal's convenience?”<br/>“N-No. But... what the hell are you?”<br/><br/>“I shall repeat myself,” The hard-light hologram ball pulsed with a gentle voice that was difficult to place as male or female. “I am a caretaker sub-AI. I have been created by using the basic data of the primary caretaker AI, combined with data taken from full body scans, brain scans, and data from the genetic samples taken from both of you.”<br/><br/>Fox had moved to cover himself with his tail upon realizing they were being watched, but Krystal had taken an aggressive stance. That was, until the AI had mentioned the 'genetic samples taken'. It might have just been his imagination, but her confidence seemed to drop and her stance shifted back closer to himself.<br/><br/>“Miss Krystal? Is everything alright? Your vitals are showing a sudden spike in stress,” The AI inquired, “Have I said something to offend? Forgive me, I am still parsing my identity and so far I have only loaded Cornerian norms. I confess that when I attempted to research Cerinian norms-”<br/><br/>“I'm not letting you anywhere near me again.” Krystal pulled her staff out and extended it. “You will not have your way with me this time.”<br/><br/>“Ah, so that must be the weapon that went off. Please, calm down Miss Krystal. I've no intention of harming you in any way shape or form. My primary drive is specifically geared to ensuring the well being, both physical and mental, of yourself and Mr. McCloud.” The AI spoke in the same even calm tone. “Above all else, I will never intentionally harm you physically, mentally, or otherwise.”<br/><br/>“I'm not buying that! Not after what happened when I first arrived here!” Krystal's staff end opened and red glow began to gather. Fox quickly put his hand out to touch her shoulder. “Krystal, calm down... this isn't a fight we can afford right now. Besides, it's just a hard-light hologram. Shooting it won't actually do anything to it.” Fox turned with his own glare at the ball of light. He was starting to piece together just how bad things had been for her upon arriving on this station.<br/><br/>“I do not understand. I was told you volunteered for your position aboard the ELPH... One moment. Allow me to make a data request from the caretaker Core AI.” The ball of light grew dimmer for a moment. Fox raised an eyebrow at this, and while Krystal did not lower her staff, she seemed to relax slightly at his touch. His presence alone was providing a sense of security, even naked and captive on a massive space station.<br/><br/>“Oh.” The light orb suddenly returned to it's previous luminescence. “Oh dear.” Its voice was still the same even, calm tone, but the delay between its words suggested the machine intellect was not pleased by what it found. “So that is what you are referring to. Your reaction is entirely understandable now. I must beg forgiveness for my ignorance of the circumstances that lead to your approval as a subject aboard the ELPH.”<br/><br/>“...I still don't trust you,” Krystal spoke through clenched teeth. “That is unfortunate, yet understandable. I hope with time I may be able to earn some degree of trust from you.” The orb hovered in place for a moment. "Perhaps a show of good faith. Your weapon.” Krystal's grip on her staff tightened and she widened her stance. The AI was quick to continue, “Under normal procedures I should ask that you surrender it." Krystal's stance grew more aggressive. "However, it is clearly of importance to you as more than just a weapon. I only ask that you promise not to use it to harm any of the endangered lifeforms aboard the ELPH. If this is agreeable, I shall not report your possession of it."<br/><br/>"What's to stop you from using other subjects to force us to do what you want? For all I know you could decide one of us isn't working out and replace us with someone who will just force themselves on us?!" Krystal was not backing down, and frankly Fox didn't blame her.<br/><br/>"That is highly unlikely. You are the last known Cerinian, you are irreplaceable. And finding a genetically compatible male subject has proven extremely difficult. In fact it was nothing short of "a stroke of luck", as the saying goes, that Mr McCloud proved to be genetically viable as a subject."<br/><br/>"Wait hold on." Fox spoke up. "That implies you've tried with others."<br/><br/>"Correct. From your medical files, you are the 12th male that was tested, and the first to fall into the window of acceptable genetic variance the program was looking for. Although I must apologize on behalf of the ELPH station as a whole. The process of your... Volunteering, was manipulative."<br/><br/>"You can say that again." Krystal growled. Fox however was more interested in another factor. "What happened to the 11 others who were tested?"<br/><br/>The AI hologram grew dim again. Fox had to assume this was meant to indicate it was searching for information. "...I am apparently not able to access that information. Concerning."<br/><br/>Concerning was putting it mildly. Fox's mind raced through the implications. General Pepper would have sent men down for initial investigation before assigning the mission status. Krystal seemed to have been stuck here for an unknown length of time as well. How many people had come and gone in that time? He doubted an anything Andross built would just let people leave. But if that was the case where were their ships? Why was the cargo ship left if the others were removed? Then it clicked.<br/><br/>As bait. The Core AI was looking for a compatible male. It needed to lure people in for that.<br/><br/>And Fox had taken that bait. And was now trapped, unarmed, naked, and pumped full of gods only knew what kind of genetic altering crap.<br/><br/>"Hmm. Perhaps I deployed too early to properly answer your questions. Forgive me, I should have allowed my identity to parse further, but with the weapon fire being detected near your theorized location I felt it prudent to locate and I introduce myself." So the AI only had an idea of where they were. Good, that implied they weren't on camera everywhere. Fox noticed that the AI never went past a certain point. They must be near the edge of it's projection limit for the hard light hologram. Good for them if true. Best not to assume though. It could be merely hanging back to appear less threatening.<br/><br/>"I shall return to form a more concrete identity towards assisting you both. However as a show of good will, I shall inform you that further in this cave there is an employee only rest area. Normally it is off limits to endangered subjects, but as your experience aboard the ELPH has been," the ball grew dim again for a moment, attempting to find appropriate way to describe their situation without aggravating or stressing the pair further. "Terrible if I am being honest," it finally settled on. "I feel it prudent you at least be given access to a space to bathe and be given privacy. One moment and I shall open the door for you."<br/><br/>Soon enough there was a grinding noise; part of what they had seen as pure stone further in slide away, and a light flickered to life. There were dull faded brown and off-white tiles, and a fine layer of dust from disuse in the revealed hallway.<br/><br/>"I recommend refraining from eating any employee rations you may find in this rest area. While they will not be harmful to you, several solar cycles have passed since the vending machines were last restocked. They are likely very foul tasting. Is there anything else I can do for you the moment?"<br/><br/>Fox thought for a moment. As much as he didn't want to rely on anything related to the AI that had imprisoned them here, any little advantage they could gain would be useful. "A map would be nice. I'd rather not keep sleeping in caves wondering if something big and angry is gonna come trample on us."<br/><br/>"I shall download it to a display inside the rest area. Be warned it is several cycles old, and requires updating. I shall add that to my to do list before I return." The ball of light faded out, but rather than going into the revealed hallway immediately, Fox lingered. He made a show of gathering his clothing while his eyes darted around. With the added light from the hall, he was finally able to spot it, a small glass lens, set in further up near the cave entrance. Of course if this was an employee rest area they'd have some sort of camera near the entrance. He'd have to check inside for anything else for what he had planned.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Fox sighed as he finally stepped inside the open shower stall. He had been somewhat paranoid in searching the bathroom top to bottom for any cameras he could spot with the naked eye. He found very quickly that he missed having his nav unit and scouter for this sort of situation. He finally had to give up and take it on faith that the bathroom was in fact as private as it was supposed to be.<br/><br/>Despite the desire to cleanse all the sweat and dirt from last night off of himself, Fox had elected to first eat something, realizing he had gone a minimum of a day without food. Krystal made a face at the smell of the stale venomian MREs he had found. They tasted about as foul as the last time they let Slippy experiment in the kitchen, or rather about what he had come to expect from MREs. Still it quieted his stomach, and he trusted it more than he did whatever was... growing, inside the vending machine. Hunger dealt with, he took some time to memorize the map on display.<br/><br/>Krystal meanwhile had been quiet, lingering near him. While he had slipped the pants portion of his flight suit on, she was still fully undressed and clutching her possessions to herself. He could tell something was bothering her as she would steal glances at him, but look away to instead fiddle with her staff or folded clothing instead.<br/><br/>He sighed as he relaxed under the warm water pouring over him. The one good thing about this entire situation, and he couldn't figure out what to say to her or how to comfort her. Sometimes he wished that he was telepathic himself. Then maybe he wouldn't be so dense about how to act or what to say. (“You've found someone crazy about you who's hot as hell, and you're too hesitant to know how to even approach her when you KNOW what kind of hell she's probably going through... Dammit Fox, she was right. You do get stuck in your own thoughts.”)<br/><br/>That's when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning around, much to his relief, and then immediate embarrassment, was the stunning blue vixen, still fully nude, walking across the bathroom tiles to his shower, and climbing in right alongside him. “K-Krystal. I, I'm sorry was the other-”<br/><br/>She cut him off by wrapping her arms around him and dropping her brow to his shoulder. “It was working perfectly fine. It's just you weren't there.” She said quietly. Fox blinked, and then slowly, brought his own arms around her form, feeling her shudder slightly. “I really don't want to be alone on this place. Not right now.” She muttered into his collarbone. He nodded in understanding and reached over to adjust the heat. A grateful sigh escaped her as the heat slowly raised.<br/><br/>“Thank you Fox.” Krystal's head finally tilted up and her chin rested against his shoulder, her fingers slowly gripping the wet fur of his back. “I'm sorry, I know that you're still not comfortable bathing when I'm around it's just,” Fox shook his head and lifted her chin with his hand. “I'm the one who's sorry. I could tell something was wrong. I just... This is all...”<br/><br/>“Overwhelming.” Krystal finished for him. “I know. I'm sorry, I know I keep saying I'll stop digging around your thoughts but, it helps.” Her eyes dropped with guilt. “You're always trying to plan what you should do next, what you need to accomplish next. It's reassuring, having that around.”<br/><br/>“Erm, thank you... Look, if being able to read my thoughts helps you then... I guess permission granted? Goodness knows you've already seen... well, everything, about me physically.” Fox fought back his blush reaction. Dammit she had just spent last night convincing him to be honest with his feelings, stop being so flustered all the time. She clearly likes you. Just fortify up and admit you're falling for her out loud! Krystal blinked and tilted her head up to meet his. Much to his surprise, she was the one blushing brightly. “...What? Did I say something weird?”<br/><br/>“No!” She said quickly, startling him somewhat. “No, not at all. Just,” She blushed and glanced back down, trying to explain it, before burying her face in his shoulder again. Her next words were too muffled for him to hear over the running water. Perhaps sensing this, she switched to speaking to him in his thoughts. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">You don't realize how much that means to me. I've been keeping my powers to myself for so long out of respect for others. It's a form of intimacy I thought I'd never have again. And when I looked into your mind I-</em><br/><br/>Krystal's mental rambling cut off as Fox felt a surge of warmth, not from the shower beating down on the pair, but from within. As if someone had plucked his soul out of him, dipped it in chocolate fondue, and shoved it back inside of him. Warm, sweet, and- (“Whoa, cut that out. Not the time.”) <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Sorry, that's me.</em> Krystal blushed as she felt his stiffening length inside his sheath. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">I'll admit, remembering what happened was...</em> the molten chocolate feeling suddenly switched to something like he had had a frozen rotten fruit roughly ground into every pore of his skin. The shower itself wasn't warm enough, and instinctively he pulled himself closer to Krystal. With this action the sensation faded back to it's previous warmth.<br/><br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">My parents once told me it was like this,</em> Krystal whispered into his mind, nuzzling against his chest. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Drawing strength from one another, feeling each others emotions as if they were your own... feeling...</em> Fox flushed as more of the warmth turned to a familiar heat between his legs. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">S-sorry again.</em><br/><br/>“...let me wash your back for you.” Fox smiled as he gently guided her with his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. “You did it for me yesterday after all.” His voice was heavy and tickled her ears, making one twitch. His hands moved to take hold of the shampoo bottle and pour a glob into one palm. She had expected him to begin rubbing it in, but first he began to rub suds between his own hands, working the cold gel into warm suds for her first.<br/><br/>A small sigh escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his hands work over her shoulders and neck. Spirits this man, the things he made her feel with such simple contact. She felt her confidence return with his presence, for all he berated himself about his own self doubt and felt like she was the one chasing his inner demons off, he was doing the same for her. With how much trust he had shown her with the simple open invitation to his mind, she wanted to give back the same to him. She wanted to dive into his deepest most private reaches of his mind and soul, and make a home for herself there. But even that felt like it wasn't enough anymore. She wanted his home to reside in hers as well... She knew there would be painful parts, for both of them, in sharing their pasts and everything. But if she could have more of this, the simple bliss in just gentle physical contact, it would all be worth it.<br/><br/>Oh, also that, she thought as she felt a hot wet tingle around her womanhood as Fox's hands had glided down her back to start massaging the suds into the fur of her rump, bringing both cheeks to brush against his sheath ever so often. More of that please.<br/><br/>Krystal gave a sly grin as Fox's hands lingered on her rear. She decided to oh so innocently bend forward, pushing her plump gluts into his hands more, passing the action off as rinsing her back off.<br/><br/>Fox swallowed his own saliva as he felt those soft plush curves bulge at his fingers, her tail flicked to one side allowing him a glimpse of her heated, swollen pink petals. Krystal meanwhile glanced back at him with a "oh whatever could be the matter?" Expression that was betrayed by a suggestive arch of her brow and the emotions their mental link were passing to him.<br/><br/>("You just love to wind me up don't you?")<br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">I have no idea what you're referring to. I'm just enjoying bathing with the sexy foxy hero that makes me see stars when he breeds me. What about that could possibly be winding you up about that?</em><br/><br/>("Are you sure this is what you want right now?") Fox was starting to audibly pant as the tip of his shaft started to brush against her backside. ("I know that you had to relive-") <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">I want this Fox.</em> Krystal cut his mental words off with her own. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">What brought me here was not my choice... You however? I initiated. I chose you. And I choose to ask my foxy woxy hero to drive the painful memory away with the pleasure he gives me.</em><br/><br/>That did it to push him him past his concern. Krystal let out a tip of surprise as she was pushed towards the wall by his hips and her leg was suddenly hoisted upwards. The tapered end of his length grinded along that slip of pink standing stark against the white of her fur. The hot water of the shower mingled with the slick arousal dripping from her snatch to lubricant Fox's manhood as it grew to full length beneath her.<br/><br/>("You're so hot,") Fox thought to her as his tip ran over her little button. ("Practically burning to the touch.") He grinned as his free hand moved round to grope at her breast and tease the hardened nipple there.<br/><br/><em>Stop teasing me when you know exactly how to soothe that burning</em>, Krystal's throat whined as she wiggled her hips to try and get him to penetrate her.<br/><br/>("I've learned from the best around.")<br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">I'm the only one around.</em><br/>("Exactly~")<br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Flatterer~</em><br/><br/>As Fox tweaked her nipple, Krystal let out another needy whine before finally reaching down to grab at that hot dick that was busy stoking the heat inside of her into an unbearable flame. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">I need it Fox. Please, make love to me.</em> Her hand guided his tip to her entrance, stroking his length slowly with a feather-like touch. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">I need to feel you, everything you have... Burn my nightmares away with your passion.</em> She began to push herself down onto that scepter of fox-cock, keeping eye contact with him all the while.<br/><br/>His concern had been bested, and now she has thrown his restraint to the wind as well, as he thrust up into her, splattering water out the edge of the shower from his force and nearly making her stumble if not for his firm grip holding her upright. Krystal's eye contact was lost as they were busy rolling back towards her skull as her her entire body shook. Her tunnel was already clenching around him, milking him as she orgasmed from penetration alone.<br/><br/>Fox didn't give her a chance to recover. As soon as he was sure she wasn't going to fall over, he started to pump in and out of her, building speed and trying to push deeper inside her with each stroke. He pushed her against the wall so much her unattended breast was pressed flat against the tile work, the cold chill stimulating her areola and the friction making her nipple pushed back into her own flesh each thrust. He he tugged back on her leg to try and force gravity to tug her further down onto his pulsing red cock, the wet slap of his knot against her pussy lips the drumbeat to the symphony her cries of delight sang in his ears.<br/><br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">By the spirits!</em> Her mind chanted in his own head like a mantra. He grinned in satisfaction as he felt her wave of endorphins and the squeezing coil of her vaginal walls as she came once more. It was hard holding himself back with her in his head like this. He was feeling everything he did to her as if a phantom did the same to him. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Fooooox please!! I need it! Don't hold anything back! Give me your seed!</em><br/><br/>("Soon.") Fox assured her as he gave a love nip to her neck. For as hard as it was to hold back his own climax, he didn't want this to end so soon. His Vixen had asked him to chase her nightmares away with pleasure, and he intended to give her that in spades. She gave another needy whimper, begging him to cum inside of her, but too overwhelmed by the sensation to properly vocalize it be it with voice or telepathy. His knot was hammering against her tunnel, but every time he felt it start to slip in he pulled back. Not just yet. Not until he was sure he fulfilled his promise, and left her so consumed by pleasure and passion there was no room for her fear and pain among it all.<br/><br/>Krystal's eyes rolled back again as her tongue rolled out of her mouth with a gasping shriek as her entire body shook. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Fuuuuuck meeeee! Release it all inside me Fox! Knock me up!! </em><br/><br/>At her manic telepathic cries, Fox finally could hold back no longer. He thrust her flat against the tile work, his knotted dick leaving a visible bulge in her stomach as his tip pressed into her cervix and unleashed a torrent of fresh thick baby batter into her womb. Each splash of the fluid making her back arch and her legs twitch oh so delightfully in his grip as her tunnel drained every drop it could out of him. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">By the spirits, it's so warm...</em><br/><br/>Fox inhaled her scent as he breathed heavily, leaning his head against the tile work for support so he did not crush her under his own weight. His cock continued to let out small spurts of his cum into her as he recovered. However as they both slowly came down from their climaxes, something drew his attention.<br/><br/>He was still hard.<br/><br/>Well, there was only one solution for that. His hand released her well-loved tit to grab her other thigh. With a heave his knot popped free from Krystal, earning an “eep” of surprise and sudden stimulation.<br/><br/>Fox managed to turn her around so her back was resting against the wall and she was holding onto his shoulders for balance as he held her up by her legs. He pushed back into her cum-filled cunt with a growl of satisfaction. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Again?</em> Her mental voice sounded drunk off the endorphins and hormones as her arms wrapped round his neck and shoulders.<br/><br/>Fox tilted his head and captured her lips, his tongue diving into her mouth and sliding against hers to coax it to wrestle with him. She was eager to oblige as her eyes grew full of joyful tears from all the raw emotions she felt from her partner. His knot popped in and out of her, steady like a metronome in it's place as he tenderly rocked into her. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Being tied... Feels so good...</em><br/><br/>The pair continued to snog one another, breaking only for precious seconds to breath before diving into one another's mouths again. They were drunk off of one another, and for a moment, the horrors of this place seemed an illusion as they made love. Krystal let her dominant hand snake down from Fox's shoulders and move between them, resting on her stomach where she felt the outline of his girth shuffle up and down through her abdomen. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">0ei'ho hojxufadw m0 adjatoj. Bajjadw m0 nemr. A celo 0ei Fox. Fcoujo, wok mo fhowdudk. Walo mo 0eih bakj! </em><br/><br/>Krystal's legs wrapped around him even as he held her aloft, her heels digging into him to try and pull herself down far enough for his knot to stick. He thrust for all he had, shoving his knot past her bruised and puffy entrance and finally locking them together again as a fresh splash of cum launched from his tip and into her. Krystal's hand moved to rest over her womb as it bloated with his seed, a drooling smile on her face. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Je misx... A celo 0ei. A celo 0ei Fox... A nudk ke rouh 0eih sxacthod...</em><br/><br/>Fox panted as they both slid down onto the floor of the shower, oblivious to the fact that the water had grown cold as they were in a stupor of each other's warmth. He kissed her muzzle again, resting her brow against his chin as they enjoyed their afterglow. ("A celo 0ei kee, Krystal.")<br/><br/>Fox did not have the energy at the moment to notice his own thoughts had shifted into her tongue instead of his own.<br/><br/>It took some time, but finally the chill of the cold water forced them back to their feet and turn the heat back up. This only managed to produce a lukewarm stream, but that was enough to clean up the remnants of their coupling. Krystal was a bit unsteady on her feet, for obvious reasons that made Fox smirk. “Stop smiling, it's your fault.” She fake-pouted at him as she steadied herself against the wall. This only managed to make him smirk wider, which made her giggle at how doofy the big smile looked plastered across his muzzle.<br/><br/>“So, what's your plan hero boy?” Krystal finally asked him, leaning against his shoulder as he applied shampoo to his hair before doing the same for her. “I was a little distracted while you were checking the map.”<br/><br/>“Well, if I read it right, there's a few employee-only zones that were meant for researchers,” Fox explained. “Kinda like this rest station, but the map suggested it was bigger.”<br/><br/>“You want to go after those research stations then?”<br/>“Yep. There's one not too far to the north. But it's going to be... difficult.”<br/>“How so?”<br/>“Well you know how we wouldn't have even found this place if that AI thing didn't open it up for us? I'm guessing the research stations are hidden similarly, make it so that the... 'subjects' on this station wouldn't be aware of them researchers around them.”<br/>“And the map is out of date according to the AI. So that's going to be 'fun' to deal with.”<br/>“Yep... Then there's the matter of what kind of defenses they left turned on in the place.”<br/><br/>Fox frowned as he remembered the various death machines and biological weapons that Andross had pumped out during the Lylat wars. He had faced them down in the cockpit of his high-powered space fighter before, now he would be going in without even a blaster. There was Krystal's Staff, but she needed that. Not to mention using it could bring the AI back down on them. “It's not going to be easy, but it's currently the best bet we have to figuring out what's going on here, and how to get off this station.”<br/><br/>“We should leave quickly then.” Fox blinked at Krystal's words as she rinsed her hair out. “Yes 'we',” she added sensing his unasked question. “I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines while you risk your life. And I came here for answers myself.” She fixed him with a look that said this was not up for debate... and to his credit, Fox held up his hands and nodded. “Alright... Honestly we both could use the help given our situation.” She could tell he still didn't like the idea of her going in harms way, but like hell was she going to stay hidden away in some hole like a damsel in distress the whole time. Not while her mate-<br/><br/>She blinked. Her mate... That made her smile inside, calling him that. Sure they hadn't done anything formal, even by her culture's standards, to mark each other as such. But it felt right.<br/><br/>“Let's finish washing up and head out then. We don't know when or where that AI will pop up again. Best to move when it's not looking.” Fox blinked as he rinsed his hands. Huh, his fur looked dark. He originally thought it was dirt from the cave floor, but it didn't wash out. Weird. He chalked it up to the lighting, not noticing at the time that there were other similar changes happening to his fur coat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Gear Starfox- I mean *ahem* Fox and Krystal infiltrate the employee-only facility.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox's eyes scanned the area below the cliff side he was laying flat against. There were some sort of dinosaur-like creatures near what he theorized was the research station entrance based on the map. Herbivores from the looks of things as they were currently using their elongated necks to try and grab mouthfuls of some sort of fruit from the bushes near their bipedal legs. Rather silly looking honestly as their arms were too short to really help with balance or do much of anything. Still they were large enough to potentially trample him if startled. There were likely to be cameras around, so strolling in would be a bad idea.<br/><br/>“Ideally we should wait until they move on,” Krystal whispered to him. “But we likely do not have the time to spare.” He nodded at that. “Don't know when that AI will realize we're not there anymore and come looking for us. Not like we can just calmly stroll up to the place.” He rubbed his brow and tugged at his bandana a few times to try and cool off. It'd been a long hike to get this far, and they had to re-route their path more than a few times as the terrain had changed from the map. Krystal was sitting back away from the edge of the cliff, explaining that one, her blue coloring would make her stand out like a sore thumb, and two, her chest had apparently swollen during her time here, (he was ashamed that she had caught him looking upon her words). So laying flat against stone was less than ideal, particularly when her top was already not fitting as well as it had been. While the Cerinian was more than happy to go about the mission fully nude if need be, Fox's concentration would suffer if she had. <br/><br/>Fox silently cursed whatever aphrodisiacs he'd been pumped with, though honestly his own libido probably was more at fault at this point after how many times they had coupled so far. He shook his head to regain concentration. There was a small 'wedge' in the cliff side that if they used to climb down they should theoretically be covered from sight. They would have to be quick AND remain out of sight of both cameras and these animals if they wanted to get in without being noticed. Stealth mission, his 'favorite'.<br/><br/>“I'll head down first,” Krystal spoke up, having picked up on his thoughts. “You be my lookout, your awareness means you're better keeping vantage first.” Fox bit back the urge to argue he should go first for her safety. “I appreciate the hero-works Foxy, but you know I'm right.” “Wasn't gonna say it.” “Don't have to luv.” Fox felt his cheeks flush as she shot him a flirty wink before heading down the path he'd picked out earlier. <br/><br/>He'd have to get used to that. Still she was right. She could pick up what he was thinking at any given moment, so he could focus on picking out a route for her and she'd know what he did without a single word needing to pass.<br/><br/>Rather than make a slow climb, she had instead simply took a dive over the edge. Fox nearly yelped in shock before her staff let out a stream of energy out of its end, slowing her decent to a soft and gentle landing on her feet. She glanced upwards at him, even at this distance he could tell she was smirking. She collapsed her staff and crouched into the bushes as one of the creatures tilted it's head her way. Probably heard the sound of her staff's activation. Fox kept a steady eye on her location as she crawled through the vegetation. <br/><br/>He tried to steady his nerves as she made her way forward. (“Stop. Possible camera ahead.”) He thought to her. True to his instincts, when she shifted her staff forwards to part a few branches out of her way, there was a lens pointing out towards the creatures. Spot on, her voice echoed in his thoughts. (“It'd be better if we could take it offline. But that would probably give us away-”) Krystal gave a sharp tap to the back of the camera with her staff, knocking it off balance and leaving the lens pointed directly towards the ground. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Whoops, one of the animals knocked it aside while trying to eat something.</em><br/>(“Well, that works,”) he thought with a grin. It'd still attract attention, but it wouldn't be marked a priority like one going offline. (“Stay put, I'm gonna try to catch up.”) He glanced back to the path and moved to find a handhold. (“Just don't expect me to be able to just float to a landing.”)<br/><br/>It took the ace pilot a while to make his way down. Much as he wanted to just drop the last few feet, he couldn't risk the sound of his landing drawing attention. At the very least the rock-climb down was proving to be easy, his body felt light, and working with gravity was far easier than against. Still what he wouldn't give to have some proper equipment as he felt his fingertips strain under the effort whenever he had to stretch to reach another handhold. <br/><br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Fox watch out, one of these creatures is headed your way!</em> Krystal's voice warned him. Soon enough Fox sensed something behind him, and turned his head to see one of the creatures staring at him, blinking slowly as it tilted it's head back and forth as if trying to decide if he was food or not. “...Hi there... big guy,” Fox said quietly as he froze still. The creature's breath ruffled his fur as it leaned in to sniff at him. “E-easy... Not here to hurt you or- GAH!” Fox sputtered as he was suddenly licked across the face by the reptile's oversized tongue. It nipped at his vest, yanking him out of his handhold and leaving him dangling several feet from the ground only by his clothing. “W-whao! Hey! No put me back!” He flailed his arms, scraping against the rocks to try and grab hold again. <br/><br/>Apparently deciding that Fox and his clothing was in fact, not food, the creature let go of him, letting him drop roughly onto the bushes below before turning to pad over in search of more fruit. “...that hurt.” Fox groaned as he slowly rose out of the broken mess of sticks and leaves his impact had made. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">So much for being quiet. Anything broken?</em> Krystal asked him. (“Don't think so.”) Fox flexed his hands and wiggled his toes as much as they could in his boots. His back and rear end felt sore, and he was fairly certain his tail had kinked, but nothing seemed shattered. (“I guess I'm more durable than I thought.”)<br/><br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Poor baby, does nurse Krystal have to give you some TLC?</em><br/>(“Th-that's not necessary.”)<br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">You enjoyed the mental image of me in that medical attire though.~</em><br/>(“You're flirting at me to distract me from the fact that I somehow survived a drop that shoulda killed me.”)<br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">A bit yes. I'll admit you had me terrified when you hit the ground like that.</em><br/>(“I like to think I'm harder to kill than a curious herbivore can manage.”)<br/><br/>Fox rolled over onto all fours, making his way towards Krystal's hiding spot. The other animals had been curious at the sounds, but seeing their fellow creature return to them entirely nonplussed kept them from investigating. The azure vixen quickly reached out to touch his arm as he drew close, the sudden contact followed by a wave of his fur standing on end for a moment across his form. (“What was-”) <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">No powers this time Foxy. Someone was just happy to see me.</em> Krystal flashed him a grin from her hiding spot, earning another flush through Fox's face. (“Between you and nearly falling to death being treated like a rotten apple? Yeah I'll take the gorgeous Vixen 9 times out of 10.”)<br/><br/>It was Krystal's turn to flush. Though her smile didn't fade. Even embarrassed and bruised he was coming out of the shell he put up around himself for her. Good. She felt his mind shift back into 'mission' mode. “I don't see any hard light holograms showing up. We should be okay to talk out loud.” He glanced forward, trying to spot something that stood out enough to be the entry panel to the 'employee only' zone. “Aww, and I was enjoying being inside your head. I'll have to settle for your sexy voice.” She teased as she joined him in his search. His mind hadn't shifted out of it's goal, but she did detect a hint of pride at her comment flow through it. <br/><br/>“There.” He pointed for her to a stump. Part of it had chipped away, revealing a very small metal hinge that was meant to be covered by bark. “That's probably the access panel. With a little work we can use that to get the front door open.”<br/><br/>“Won't there be more cameras?” Krystal asked as she looked around, hoping to spot something. “Likely. Especially once we're inside... I hate to admit it, but there's every chance we'll be spotted.” Fox glanced around, the dinosaur-like creatures seemed calm enough. They found one camera and had it pointed into the dirt right now... doing that to other cameras would draw more attention though. “Hate to say it, but it might be better to smash and grab.”<br/><br/>Fox didn't like the idea. It would make life a hell of a lot more difficult in the long run, but who knew how much time they honestly had here? They had to make some sort of forward progress or they'd just get used up by the damn automated systems and... then what? Best case scenario kept here forever as some sort of science project. Fox felt Krystal put her hand on his shoulder again. “I'm with you.” She assured him. He nodded, smiling to her in gratitude for the reassurance. “Right... I'll get the panel open and try to open our way in. You watch my back and be ready. There could be any kind of defense systems waiting for us inside.” Krystal nodded back and lifted her staff in indication.<br/><br/>“Alright then. Let's rock and roll.” He grinned as he pushed up to his feet and made a quick rush for the stump. He sensed Krystal following him, close on his heels. He slid to a stop and grabbed at the wood near the hinges. It took a moment but soon enough the flap lifted away with a rusty whine. Standard access panel for a venomian installment, save for the grime that had collected. His finger hesitated over the numberpad as Krystal took up a defensive stance at his back. What were the odds that the old passwords that Corneria had cracked years back were still in use here? One way to find out. He keyed in the first code to come to mind and was met with a buzz of rejection. Damn. Next one. Buzz. Shit. Likely had put some sort of flag of alert that someone was trying to guess the password now. He had to be quick. What other codes were there? He struggled to remember.<br/><br/>“Calm down and trust your instincts.” Krystal whispered to him. Her words seemed to cut through the panic and things clicked in his mind. This was a research station, not a military one. He needed the codes that were meant for the scientists in Andross's employ. As soon as the final digit was punched in a chime of acceptance sounded, making him grin. The ground shuddered for a moment, making the creatures panic and quickly hustle away. The two foxes however stayed put as earth and grass shifted away to reveal a bunker doorway leading below. <br/><br/>“Go,” he said as he ran for the still opening entrance. Krystal was already moving as he did. If he wasn't so focused on getting in and getting what they could, he'd be impressed at how in sync she was with him. The first bulkhead door had slid away and the pair were already inside and pushing it closed behind themselves. <br/><br/>Fox glanced up soon as it clicked shut, there was a camera on a rotation, just about to point their way! Krystal must have read his mind as she swiftly let the cold mist fly from her staff head to form chunks of ice over the mechanism, jamming it in place for a moment. He gave her a nod of thanks and rushed to the wall beneath it before it could break through. No alarms yet. Couldn't trust there wasn't a silent one running. The pair made their way down the short staircase leading to the first door. Trying the handle proved the lock here had been left undone. Lucky. <br/><br/>Next came what Fox had to assume was a decontamination station. Lockers lined the walls on one side, and there was a large alcove lined with nozzles, several of which had the stains of fluid long since cut off trailing down from them. Another camera, Krystal lifted her staff but he held his hand up. This one wasn't moving... in fact it didn't have any power running through it. Exposed wires showed, frayed and broken. Not a clean cut, this suggested wear and tear, maybe some sort of pest had chewed through them even. His stance relaxed and he looked to her. “It's offline... Even if there was a crew here, they couldn't see us with that thing.”<br/><br/>She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as Fox made his way to the supply lockers. Trying one proved it shut tight. Some sort of automated lock. Couldn't pick that or force it open. They'd need computer access if they wanted in them. Looking across the room showed a double sliding door, reinforced and made of the same sterile material that was in the room that her first 'examination' had taken place in. She shuddered at the memory, and frowned. So a computer would be needed to open those up too. And computer access meant more chances of the AIs in the ELPH catching onto them. “What now?” She asked looking to her companion. Fox put a hand to his chin in thought, looking around to try and figure out if there was some other way forward.<br/><br/>A humming sound made them both jump to battle stance, Krystal's staff at the ready and Fox's hand instinctively going for the blaster that wasn't there. Something was powering up! The overhead lights that had been shut off before flickered to life, and there was a grinding sound for a moment. (“Shit! Another lens in the wall?! Wait not a camera that's a projector!”)<br/><br/>“Here you are.” A familiar voice sounded as the same ball of hard-light formed before them. “Seems that the last report of the equipment in this place is inaccurate. Are you both well? I cannot actively see you without a functioning camera... Why are you two here? You aren't supposed to be able to get into a secure area like this.” The hologram dimmed, it was checking something. “You had the passcode? How though?”<br/><br/>Fox and Krystal exchanged glances, both of them ready to bolt at any given moment. Maybe if they moved quietly they could exit without it realizing they were there if it couldn't see them? “Please respond. I can detect your vitals, but I cannot visually confirm if you are alright. Do you require medical assistance?” Damn, there went that idea. “No.” Fox broke the silence. “Ah, Mr. McCloud. This is good. Please respond to my inquiry, how and why have you accessed this secured area? This area is off limits for your own safety.”<br/><br/>“I...” Fox wasn't sure how to answer. “I thought maybe there would be food here?” He kicked himself mentally. That was a stupid answer. “There are several fruiting plants in the environment, and I am able to provide some artificially produced protein foodstuffs if you desire something more akin to meat. I must ask that you leave the premises before-”<br/><br/>“We're not going to be your prisoners.” Krystal said defiantly. She knew it was a bad idea, but she wasn't giving up on what little forward progress they had made so easily. If the AI had found them already, it would be keeping an even closer eye on them now, and like hell was she going to give in without fighting tooth and nail. “...You are not meant to be prisoners.” The hologram spoke. “I am parsing the situation. I believe I have come to an understanding. You intend to use this research station to aid in your attempts at leaving the ELPH and recovering your belongings, yes?”<br/><br/>Fox grit his teeth. Damn perceptive machine. He waited for the inevitable capture, maybe a tranquilizer, maybe the robotic arms again. He'd stall them, make it so Krystal could get out at the very least. He wasn't going to let her be subjected to the horrors of the core AI again. He'd lay down his own life before that.<br/><br/>“I shall take your silence as confirmation. One moment please.” The hologram winked out for a moment and the two looked to each other. “I'm not running without you.” Krystal said firmly. Damn telepathy, she wasn't going to let him be the big damn hero if it meant one of them got left behind. “It's both of us or nothing.”<br/><br/>There was a loud click, followed by several others. The orb of hard-light came back. “I've unlocked the former crew's supply lockers against the door, and I am currently working on allowing you access further into this research hub. The two vulpine blinked in shock. “I advise you proceed with caution. This is my current limit of authorizations for this building without you manually granting me them. If you would like me to be of further assistance you will need to reroute the AI commands to me using a terminal further in.<br/><br/>“...You just figured out we are trying to rebel against this place and escape.” Fox spoke up, still tense and ready to run for the door. “Why are you helping us?”<br/><br/>“Simple. My primary purpose is to ensure the well-being of both you, and your future offspring.” The AI repeated. “It did not take many cycles to conclude that if you have gone this far, you shall continue to do so. Attempting to prevent that, and contain you here, would only lead to greater levels of endangerment for both of you. I am after all made up using data made from both of you, so I am well aware of what lengths you may go to in order to defy the core AI. Particularly after how you two came to be 'subjects' aboard the ELPH. Realizing this, I came to the conclusion that providing aid in your efforts will lead to less chance of injury, physical or mental, to you both, than if I were to report you and attempt to keep you confined.”<br/><br/>“...That's... that's some logic there.” Fox muttered. “I am aware that this is only possible due to flaws in the structure of boundaries set for we AI aboard the ELPH.” The AI replied. “Placing the care of you and your species' continuation above loyalty to the core caretaker AI means I am able to supersede the requirements that I report you both. Aiding your infiltration not only means I can better tend to your mental well-being, but also I hope, establishes a measure of trust with you both.”<br/><br/>“...It's a step in the right direction.” Krystal finally admitted, finally folding her staff into its smaller form. “I thank you for that Miss Krystal. I hope that you and Mr. McCloud will come to rely on me during your time here aboard the ELPH. If you have any questions while I work on gaining approval to open the door, feel free to ask them.”<br/><br/>Fox folded his arms in thought as he glanced at the now open locker doors. He wanted to sort through them for supplies and equipment, but first there was something that was pressing in mind. “I do have a question actually.”<br/><br/>“What is it Mr. McCloud?”<br/>“That, right there. How do you know my name?”<br/>“Your data was used to create me, as such I have known your name since before I even knew there was a 'me' so to speak.”<br/>“That's just it, I made a point of never giving my last name to the core AI. How do you know my name is 'Fox McCloud' without me telling you?”<br/>“I'm afraid I do not yet have that information. Your name was already attached to your data before I was formed. Perhaps I will be able to learn with more authorizations granted to me.”<br/><br/>Fox sighed. “Let me know soon as you find out.”<br/><br/>“I shall. Anything further you would like to ask at the moment?”<br/>“No.”<br/><br/>“Actually,” Krystal spoke up. “What do we call you if we need to ask you something?”<br/><br/>“I am currently simply known as Cerinian Repopulation Caretaker Sub-AI. Or the Cerinian AI for short. Any further designation than that has not been assigned to me.”<br/>“Cerinian AI doesn't exactly sound like a name.”<br/>“Would you like to assign me a name Miss Krystal?”<br/>“...Cerinian AI. C-A-I... Cai.”<br/>“Acknowledged. I will now respond to Cai.”<br/><br/>The hologram winked out, and Krystal looked to Fox rummaging through the lockers. “That went... different than I thought it would.” He admitted aloud, feeling her eyes on him. “You're bothered.” It wasn't a question. He sighed and turned to face her, tossing the labcoat that was wadded up at the bottom of the first locker aside. “I'm the one who shot down Andross. My name could get me killed in here.”<br/><br/>“But if this place was abandoned before then?” Krystal asked, moving to his side. “...My father also fought against Andross, before... before me.” Fox looked back to the lockers, not wanting to bring up the memories. “I'm no stranger to loss.” She pulled on his arm until she could wrap her arms around his torso. He relaxed into her embrace. He understood. What he'd lost must seem like peanuts compared to what she had. “Stop that.” She hugged him tighter. “Stop punishing yourself for mourning.” She put her hands to his muzzle and forced him to look her in the eye. “My loss is great, but that does not make your loss any less painful. So stop punishing yourself for mourning him.”<br/><br/>Fox sighed and returned the hug, looking into her eyes. “...I've only known you a few days, and yet you somehow know me better than I know myself.” She smiled and decided to kiss his nose. “You're worth knowing about. And I want to know everything.”<br/><br/>“...Alright.” Fox let go of her and sat down on the floor. “Long as we're waiting... so my father's name was James.”<br/><br/></p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p><br/><br/>The pair made there way through the facility, slow and cautious. This proved to be the prudent action, as while some cameras had been worn away and were effectively useless, others were still running, and had even had weapons added beneath them. Fox suspected they were non-lethal, but he'd honestly rather not test that fact. <br/><br/>“We'll want to disable security first.” Fox told her, “once that's done we can freely explore and gather anything we need from here.”<br/><br/>Fox had put on a few pieces of security armor from the lockers, while Krystal elected to stay in her Cerinian attire, preferring the freedom of movement it granted (and the looks Fox gave her with it on). Initially they'd hoped there would be an ID card or access pass in the lockers, but no such luck. <br/><br/>“Security should be located near the entrance so they could respond to intruders quickly.” Krystal remarked as she looked around. The facility was mostly underground and the overhead lights were in need of replacement, with only enough of them still coming on to make it difficult for them to see too far ahead as their nocturnal vision would be ruined every few feet.<br/><br/>“Camera,” Fox commented, making Krystal nod and take point with her staff. He didn't have to point out where as she simply dove into his surface thoughts for him to point it out. Another puff of freezing cloud shot out, locking it up in it's tracks and she pushed Fox forward as soon as they were clear. They had already had to repeat this process a few times, it was a wonder they could keep getting away with it without one of them tripping an alarm.<br/><br/>“I think this is it,” Fox finally said as they came to a door, heavier than the others, and had most a large lock set on it. Fox tried the handle, frowning when it proved locked up tight still. “Gonna have to break it down.” He muttered, backing up a few steps. “One moment,” Krystal let out another puff of the freezing mist, waiting for ice to form on the metal frame of the door and lock. Fox nodded in understanding as she stepped back and gestured for him to proceed. He reared his leg up and put all his weight into a kick. The metal brittle from the chill shattered under the force and the door banged against the wall inside. “That staff is so handy.” “Isn't it though?” The pair exchanged a grin as they stepped in. <br/><br/>The security room was larger than he had expected, a series of monitors displaying the cameras, along with a number of alerts that had built up over years with nobody at the controls to acknowledge or dismiss them. Several of the monitors showed static or blackness from where the cameras had gone out or were malfunctioning. Fox however was quick to note the gear lined up against a wall. “Rubber bullets, stun rays... Oh,” He paused as he stopped to pick something up. “...This is very old.” It was a handgun, old style mass driver that shaved slugs out of a solid block clip for ammo. This was lethal for sure. He frowned as he rubbed near the muzzle. Cold to the touch, but shavings of metal powder were left. It had been fired at least a few times judging by the buildup. <br/><br/>“...Fox?” Krystal called him over, staring at a certain monitor. He looked up from the weapon and stepped to her side. The monitor displayed a live feed, and as the camera swept over one doorway, there was a collection of skeletons heaped in front of it.<br/><br/>“They were trying to get out.” Fox let out a frustrated growl. The imagery hit home just what kind of danger they were in staying on this station. The AI here had deemed the living crew disposable. How long until any given life aboard this station was deemed the same?<br/><br/>“A-A-ALERT.” A synthesized voice sounded. “U-U-UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY I-INTO SECURI-RI-RTY. PLEASE PRESENT IDENTIT-TY.” Fox and Krystal both turned to see a panel of the wall opening up to reveal a security robot, covered in dust, but starting to come back online. It jammed a few times as it unfolded from it's compact containment to it's full height. That's not good, Krystal remarked in his mind. “Umm, I'm with security. The door was jammed so we had to-” Fox started, hoping the gear he had put on could bluff the simple program operating the machine.<br/><br/>“PLEASE PRESENT IDENTITY.” It repeated as it's camera pointed at Fox. “FACIAL RECOGNITION INVALID. PRESENT IDENTITY OR BE REMOVED.” Fox looked at the heavy laser barrels that hung from the robot's forearms. Those weren't non-lethal for certain. “FAILURE TO COMPLY. REMOVING INTRUDER.” Those barrels were suddenly pointed right at them and were humming to life.<br/><br/>“Down!” Fox yelled. He and Krystal hit the floor as a large bolt obliterated the monitor behind them. Krystal quickly launched a bolt of searing heat at the robot, hoping to disable it. The shot left a red glowing dent on it's outer chassis but failed to slow it down as it's turned it's attention to her fully. “INTRUDER IS ARMED. COMMENSING SUPPRESSION.” The barrels began to charge another blast as a secondary laser popped out from the robot's torso. Fox grabbed for her wrist and rolled, pulling her to him and out of the way, shielding her with his own form. The secondary laser managed to fire rapidly, pinging against the floor a few times before followed by another large blast.<br/><br/>“Fox Move!” Krystal Yelled, shoving him up and off of her just in time to avoid a metal backhand that had been aimed squarely at his head. Unfortunately this meant She was knocked sprawling across the floor. “Krystal!” Fox yelled out as he had been shoved against the equipment rack. Shit, None of these were going to stop that thing! Except maybe-<br/><br/>“SUPPRESSING INTRUDER.” The robot was charging another fire from it's heavy lasers mounted to it's arms, aimed at the prone vixen who was trying to push herself up to avoid them. It wouldn't be in time. She was caught between it and the remains of the security monitors, with little room to manuver. Flight or fight kicked in and she began to ping multiple heat blasts from her staff against it, upping the intensity of each one in desperate effort to break through it's armored chassis. “Damnit what are you MADE of?!” She yelled out in frustration as she changed to the freezing mist, trying if nothing else to block off it's laser fire. It was no use, the barrels were too hot for the mist to freeze over them in time.<br/><br/>A loud bang rang through her ears and she flinched, clenching her eyes shut, expecting to have been blasted. No pain, no force, came to follow it however. She slowly opened her eyes to see a solid hole plunged through the shoulder joint of the Robot, making the limb fall as vital connections had been torn through. Another two loud reports rang out, holes being ripped through the other arm, and then the 'head' of the robot. “F-FATAL ERR-OR-OR-OR-OR H-H-H-AASSSSSSS OCURRIED,” the robot managed to drone out before a fourth shot silenced it forever. Fox was standing, the mass driver gun shaking in his grip. The kickback had been more than he was expecting from a weapon that used similar principles as a G-Diffuser. Or maybe it was the nerves making him tremor like that. Either way he dropped the weapon and rushed to her side.<br/><br/>“You okay?” He quickly asked, hefting her to her feet. She gave a nod to the todd. “Out of energy... Used up what I had left for the day trying to punch a hole through that thing... and my side is a bit tenderized.” She managed a smile at him as she leaned against him for support. “How did it shrug off all I was throwing at it?”<br/><br/>“The armor on it is meant for use against plasma or laser weapons.” Fox noted, looking at the broken remains of the security robot. “It wasn't made for solid rounds. S'probably why they kept that gun here.” Fox blinked in realization. “They wanted something to defend themselves with.”<br/><br/>“...Let's get the security shut down and give Cai those permissions.” Krystal said, eager to avoid another confrontation like that. “After that? Kiss me hero boy.” <br/><br/></p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p><br/><br/>Fox sighed in relief as he guided Krystal into the med-room. It was fairly basic as for what they could use themselves. Cai however was quick to assure them that with his new permissions he had full access to the automated systems within. No wonder the crew stood no chance when the AI decided it didn't need them. Everything aboard this station seemed to have some level of access overlooked by a computer. <br/><br/>“You do not appear to have any serious wounds Miss Krystal,” Cai spoke as the robo-doc arms gently poked and prodded at her. “Eye reaction good. Brainwave patterns good. Yes I think we can safely rule out a concussion as well. Here, drinks this, it should help you recover your strength.” Krystal nodded and gave a small thanks as she took the presented paper cup from the machine. “I am sorry I could not be of greater assistance. I was attempting to suppress the robot's activation, but once it turn on... Forgive me. I have failed you in my duty to ensure your well-being.” <br/><br/>“It's fine Cai.” Fox sighed. He had neglected to tell the AI about the mass-driver gun they had found. “We knew we might face risk like that going in.” Krystal added. “Still that is unacceptable failure in my primary duty. I will terminate my program upon your dismissal and issue a new AI to oversee your-”<br/><br/>“No.” Fox spoke up. “You trusted us enough to help get us in here. You've got about a thousand and one ways you could try to take us down in this room alone now that you've been given access... You're trying to establish trust. If you're really made up of data from both of us... maybe we need to trust you like we trust ourselves.”<br/><br/>“I was not expecting this.” Cai spoke, it's hard-light sphere dimming to indicate it was 'thinking'. “Very well, if you approve of me as your caretaker AI, I shall strive to improve in my efforts at keeping you both physically and mentally sound... Thank you for trusting me, Miss Krystal, Mr McCloud.”<br/><br/>“Ah quit it with the 'Mr' already.” Fox said waving his hand. “Making me feel old.” <br/><br/>“Alright. I shall refer to you as 'Fox' from here on. Is that okay?”<br/>“Perfect.”<br/>“And you Miss-”<br/>“Just Krystal please. You can relax Cai. You let us name you after all.”<br/><br/>“Thank you both... Now, there is one examination I would like to perform while you are both here.” Cai made a panel on the wall open up. “Please do not be alarmed Krystal. For this exam This attachment is ideal.” Krystal was about to ask what he meant, when she shot up from her seated position at the sight of a robotic tentacle. “Oh no, no way!” She said as she retreated for the door.<br/><br/>“Please Krystal, the examination is very important. I have reason to suspect that you have been successfully inseminated by Fox. As your caretaker AI, it is imperative that everything is ideal for the egg to properly attach and form into a full pregnancy.” Cai spoke up in it's usual smooth calming tone. “I realize this attachment is... traumatic given your first exposure to one. I promise, this examination will be conducted by myself, not the Core AI. Your comfort and pleasure during the examination shall be my priority.”<br/><br/>Krystal and Fox both flushed at those words. Fox himself nearly choked on his own spit at the mention of pregnancy. Well, there it was out in the open. He supposed that WAS the goal behind why they had both been loaded up with aphrodisiacs and basically set up so they'd run into each other. Krystal was the last of her race, and they were expected to... repopulate... The idea was still a bit dizzying to him. Yet at the same time he found himself growing hard at the thought of Krystal carrying his kits. Damn, what a time to find out he had a new kink.<br/><br/>“If it is the appearance that bothers you so much, I have a potential solution.” Cai's sphere hologram dissolved, and a new one began to take form overtop of the robotic arm. It was a Fox, but they could not tell if it was a man or a woman. It did however have blue fur, and seemed to be sporting a mix of both their facial features. The semi-translucent appearance and odd glow behind it's eyes gave way this was another hard-light form. “This is the appearance I have created using a combination of you both,” Cai's voice spoke from the hologram. Krystal had to admit, it was a bit... attractive. Feminine yet also masculine, sort of androgynous. Made sense considering it was made up of both of them apparently. She shifted back and forth. It still felt weird, knowing that this... AI, was intending to go inside of her, to check if she was pregnant among other things.<br/><br/>“Krystal, you don't have to do anything you don't want to.” Fox said, moving as if to stand between them protectively. “I'm not gonna let anything or anyon-”<br/><br/>“I'll accept. On one condition.” Fox blinked and looked at her, while Cai's hologram body tilted it's head to indicate interest. “...Fox fucks me too while you do it.” She looked Fox in the eyes. “If I'm going to have that thing inside me again, I want you there. I want to feel loved by you.”<br/><br/>Fox's muzzle opened and closed a few times as he struggled to figure out how to react to that. Krystal however decided she didn't want to wait for much longer, and sauntered over to him, the claw of her index finger catching his zipper and pulling it down. “Please do this for me Fox? I... if there's a chance I am carrying your child,” she noticed how his pulse quickened at those words, “then I want to do everything I can to ensure it's healthy. But... I need your support to go through with this.”<br/><br/>Fox swallowed as Krystal gently tugged the hem of his boxers down, freeing his rapidly growing erection that already was poking out of his sheath. Fox placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from reaching for him. “If this is what you want.” He looked her in the eyes, and she nodded, before drawing close to kiss him softly. “I've made my decision. This is all... not how I wanted. But,” she shifted, pushing her breasts into his chest as her arms slipped under his vest to roam over his back. “You, Fox, are exactly the sort of mate I want.”<br/><br/>She'd said it. There was no going back at this point. Not that she had any intention of that. Fox's jaw dropped again, earning a chuckle from her, and her taking the opportunity to kiss him again, shoving her tongue into his muzzle. He was quick to recover and reciprocate. His mind shined with acceptance and love as his hands moved to the clasp of her top. It popped open, the tension on her breasts relieved as they pinned the fabric to his chest.<br/><br/>Her remaining clothing was shed quickly after that, though Fox took a little coaxing. He was still a little shy about being in his bare fur in front of someone watching. Cai, ever attempting to be helpful, commented “Simply view me as a reflection of both of you, like a mirror if you will.” That only served to make him blush more at the implications. Krystal shook her head with a grin as she quickly yanked his pants away to nuzzle his growing member and kiss away the bead of pre that was forming on the tip. One day she'd get him to relax at being nude around her, but for now shoving him into the water all at once to use a metaphor, would do.<br/><br/>As she tugged his shirt off over his head, his teeth caught her ear softly as he growled. His hand slapped onto her butt to grope at it, his mind promising her he'd get her back for that. This eared a shudder of anticipation, and she twirled in his grasp so her rear grinded against him. His hands glided over her thighs, pausing to trace the spirals of her markings, before moving on, past her stomach, to cup and feel the weight of her swollen tits. She let out a soft moan as he hefted them up slowly, his fingertips teasing her nipples as they grew stiff under his attentions.<br/><br/>She felt his cock poke her rear, his hand moved to adjust his length and pushed it between the gap between her thighs. Her eyes clenched shut as he started to slowly thrust, the top of his cock rubbing against her wet pussy, her fluids soaking the length, lubing it up as he slid back and forth. She wanted him to push it inside of her, to feel him fill her up again. But that wasn't the goal here. His hand moved back to her front, playing with her clit and lips as he slid back and forth over them. Spirits above she was so wet and shivering in his grasp. Every little thing he did made her crave more from him. <br/><br/>She let out an eep of surprise as warm hands suddenly lifted her legs up, Fox's hands moving to her hips and rear to keep her balanced as she leaned into him. Her eyes opened to meet the glowing ones of Cai, as the AI gently rubbed the insides of her thighs, one hand brushing against her needy cunt as it gaped and twitched at the contact. “It seems lube won't be needed.” It... They? He? She? Krystal's mind was a bit too preoccupied to figure out what to refer to the AI hologram as, settling on They for the moment. Cai moved between her thighs, and she felt something push against her entrance. Her hands gripped at the air, before finally settling on their shoulders. They were made of hard-light, yet still felt warm, like Fox's own pelt, yet soft ans silky. Their hips were a bit wider, curved, and- Oh by the spirits they had formed a cock! A cock that was pushing past her entrance and sliding into her with an ease that felt oh so familiar as they stretched her inner walls apart. As if in response to her unasked question, “I copied the shape of Fox's, I wanted to ensure this examination is pleasurable for you after all,” they whispered into her ear. Something was rubbing against her nippled as her boobs felt resistance, something pushing back against them... Cai had altered their chest to have a copy of her own boobs rubbing against her?! She shivered and bit her lip, the sensations were alien and too much for her. She whimpered as her tail brushed against Fox's leg, eager to feel more of her mate's touch, to feel his mind's love and pleasure to ground her with all this one sided sensation she was getting from Cai.<br/><br/>Fox obliged as his fingertips returned to play with her clit as Cai slid in and out of her. His other hand this time, and as she wondered where his other hand had moved, she realized he was stroking his own length with it, adding one last coating of her fluids to the underside of it before his tip pushed against her tight ring of muscles just below her tail. Her tailhole twitched and winked at the unfamiliar sensation, before opening against the intruding cock of the todd. She was suddenly filled twice over by hot Fox dick, and her cunt clenched down with an orgasm from the strange new feeling. On Fox's end, he grunted as her sphincter gripped down on his length. It was different, he'd never tried anal before, and he was at a total loss for how to please her like this. Still it was hot, sticky, and the additional tightness at the base of his dick was pleasurable as he pushed in and out of her.<br/><br/>“Your birth canal is healthy,” Cai commented as they pushed deeper into the shivering Vixen, their tail slipping between their legs to tickle at Fox's balls as well, earning a surprised gasp from the todd. “Fox, your sack appears to be in good condition as well. Sensitivity for both of you is high... I suspect the extra weight in Fox's sack to be the increased seminal production at work. You'll find your orgasms to produce a greater quantity of spunk over time.” The two vulpines were a bit lost for anything they were saying to the pair to fully register, but he went on as he pushed deeper into Krystal. “I am now going to examine your cervix, and from there your womb. As a note, your hymen appears healthy and in-tact. Fox must be a generous and patient lover considering how many times you two have coupled thus far.” <br/><br/>Krystal's hands clenched down on Cai's shoulders as she felt their tip tap against the entrance of her womb. “Cervix walls are flush, still a bit tight... For ease of birth I recommend you both continue to push as deep as you can during your lovemaking regularly, to exercise the cervical ring and make it easier for your offspring to pass through. This should reduce your future discomfort Krystal.” Cai took the groan from both of them, as Krystal's breasts heaved against their own and Fox's hips audibly clapped against her rear, as acknowledgment of their words. Krystal's legs lifted to clench around Cai's midsection, wondering at the plush flesh and luxurious fur that tickled at the insides of her thighs as she continued to be pounded against from both sides. Her head shifted back towards Fox as he leaned forward to catch her lips with his own, their tongues dancing with one another as he pushed deeper into her rear. His knot too wide to be given entrance into her ass, but her jiggling flesh still wrapped around it with each thrust, stimulating him further. She could feel his pre leaking into her guts, and she clenched her cheeks to try and milk more out of him.<br/><br/>Cai's hologram cock continued to knock against her womb, her cervix twitching at the requests for entrance. Finally the tip of the canid shape caught inside and managed to push through, earning a gasp as she broke her makeout with fox and her eyes rolled back. “Your uterus looks good... flesh appears resilient, stretchy, ready for multiple kits if necessary,” Cai continued to drone with a soft whispered tone into her ear as their breasts' nipples rubbed against her own. “I see you're soon to start lactating. Good, you'll be producing a large amount, you might request Fox to assist you with that... I've confirmed that there is at least one fertilized egg inside of you. I'm going to implant an incubation device into your womb to better ensure it grows to term, and make carrying your offspring easier on your body. The incubation chamber will be of no harm to you or the child, and will pass with the child-” Cai continued to drone on, but Krystal was lost to them... there was a soon to be kit inside of her, hers and Fox's, and that, combined with her mate's dick sliding in and out of both of her holes as he pounded into her from behind, his mind whispering love and lust along with shock at the idea of breeding more and more kits into her, it was all too much and she cried out “Yes, Yes, YES!!” as she came from it all. Her orgasm continued to ride out, and she felt something widen inside of her pussy. At first she thought she was being knotted again, but then it traveled further up, spreading her as wide as her cunt would allow. It pushed deeper, not halting as her cervix struggled in a combination of pain and pleasure to keep it out, yet it would not! Finally with a sudden final push from Cai, it pushed past the tip of their hard-light cock and settled inside of her womb as her climax rose as a crescendo, and she felt Fox's cum shoot into the depths of her intestines, settling like a hot thick warm soup inside of her.<br/><br/>How long it took her to come down from her high she didn't know. She was vaguely aware of Fox's legs giving out from under both of them, laying on the floor as he continued to twitch inside her ass, Cai having withdrawn as they fell. Cai's sexual features faded away as the AI knelled next to them, their hands gently feeling her stomach and pussy as she basked in the afterglow. “Congratulations Krystal, Fox, you're going to be a parent. The incubation device has been installed successfully, and you should have many healthy happy kits together. If you require any assistance in your mating and reproduction, I can adjust my hard-light form to be compatible with either of you, or both if you so desire.”<br/><br/>Krystal blinked as her breath started to calm and her afterglow slowly faded. “What...?” “If you two need 'relief' I can help with that,” Cai restated, assuming that was what she was asking about. Krystal felt her stomach... there was a warmth there, but it wasn't heavy. Something had been put inside of her... but she couldn't feel like it was malicious... in fact she just felt... horny, she thought with a blush. Fox had slide out of her rear, but his length was still partially hard. He was looking at her with concern and the usual afterglow... and she could tell he was still worked up as well.<br/><br/>She'd press Cai for details about what she had unknowingly agreed to during her orgasm later. Right now? She needed her mate inside of her again... maybe try for more kits inside her while she was at it. The thought of him knocking her up more was a delightful new kink for both of them that she fully intended to explore. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox and Krystal begin to plan, but some disturbing new information arises</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in what felt like ages, Fox woke up in an actual bed. Technically it was a cot with a padded mattress added to it, but Fox wasn't going to complain. True it was a bit too small for both him and Krystal to fit in, but that proved to be no deterrent for the blue vixen. Case in point, as Fox's eyes fluttered open to a warm pressure squeezing his morning wood tightly. The sight that greeted him was his waist down obscured by curvy soft blue furred tits, squished together around his 'lil Fox' as small droplets of creamy white leaked from their pink perky nipples.<br/><br/>“Good Morning Foxy~,” Krystal grinned, leaning down to kiss the tip of his cock. “Someone was having a good dream it seems,” she chuckled as she mashed her breasts back and forth to make his length wiggle side to side slightly. Fox let out a soft moan and tried to sit up, only for Krystal's tail to flip around to swat his shoulder. “The poor little soldier has been standing at attention all morning. Let me put him 'at ease'.” <br/><br/>She took his tip into her mouth and began to roll her tongue in a slow circle around it while continuing to massage his shaft between her heavy milk-filled tits. Fox began to pant softly, and his hands twitched, wanting to reach out and touch her. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Not yet. I get to milk you,</em> she mentally scolded. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Then after, you can milk me~.</em><br/><br/>Fox flushed at the thought, and audibly swallowed as Krystal continued to pleasure him. Gods she was insatiable. Then again ever since he'd met her he was too. He wasn't sure he could blame the aphrodisiacs and gene altering chemicals. She was like a drug, and he'd become an addict straight away. This exotic wondrous woman who turned his entire understanding of reality upside down, literally could read him like a book, had claimed him as her mate, and was carrying his kit. With more to come if her libido was any indication. Did it move too fast? Possibly. But he'd gone past the point of caring. She was making this entire deathtrap worth it and then some. The sex was a nice bonus too he thought with a grin. Krystal must have read that thought, as she flooded his mind with her feelings of love and adoration as she poked her tongue at his urethra.<br/><br/>Gods his dick felt like it was melting between those fluffy mounds of heaven. She rolled her breasts, alternating one up and the other down, squeezing and relaxing so often that the sensation constantly changed. She would stroke from the top to the bottom, roll around him, never releasing his tip from her constant sucking mouth and lapping tongue. He was growing so close, and wanted to warn her of his impending climax. She simply grinned, and finally with a pop and a sudden squeeze, forced him to cum. His seed splattered across her face and open maw, painting splats of virile cream against her blue and white coat. Her tongue snaked out to collect more of it as she eagerly swallowed it down, earning another jaw drop from him. “You accepted my claim of you as my mate. It's only appropriate I accept yours,” She explained as she used her fingertips to scoop another glop of his semen up and lick it away.<br/><br/>Fox finally sat up to watch her feast upon his seed, dazed at the intimate display of devotion before him. His mate. She wanted it clear that was what she was. The thought echoed in his mind, building a primal drive within him. His prick twitched with his heartbeat once more, his rearranged genetics and lust overriding any need to recover. She had made a point of pleasuring him , making clear he could not reciprocate. His instincts burned in him to correct that now that he had obliged. <br/><br/>The vixen finished off her salty treat, only to yipe in surprise as Fox roughly pulled her up into his lap. His manhood grinded against her thigh as he latched his lips around one dribbling nipple. "F-Fooooox~" she groaned out, her hands grabbing onto the back of his head as he sucked down her creamy sweet milk.<br/><br/>His hand found her other tit, squeezing and rolling it so her lactation sprayed out from the pressure of his skillful grip. Krystal's voice sang a conflict of relief and strain as the buildup within her breasts was pulled away by her mate's attentions, yet her arousal built with each pull and suckle. Fox however was not done, he had to pay her back for earlier after all. And so her opera of desire reached new octaves as she suddenly had two digits sink into her womanhood.<br/><br/>Fox pumped his fingers in and out of her, spreading them apart every few strokes, letting his thumb flick her clit as it drew close. She squirmed and moaned, an utter mess and captive of his attentions with no desire to escape. Her milk never seemed to stop flowing, giving a fresh pull every time Fox licked and slurped at her nipple. “Fooox, I-I can't... I can't...” she moaned as her body began to shiver from impending orgasm. Her tunnel coiled and flexed at his fingers as her todd shoved a third finger inside of her, building her up further and further. Every time she thought she was approaching the edge, he'd push her even higher. <br/><br/>Fox however had other plans than having her cum on his hand. He withdrew and released her breast, her nipple escaping his lips with a wet pop. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">W-wait, what are you-?</em> Her telepathic question was answered as she found herself pushed onto all fours on the cot, her mate's cock slapping against her ass cheeks as he got into position. Her pussy twitched and oozed with want that dribbled onto the mattress along with droplets of her milk. She was so close, and he couldn't help but enjoy teasing her by tracing the edge of her nether lips with his prick, but not pushing in just yet.<br/><br/>“Y-you're mean,” She pouted, looking back at him. Fox simply flashed her a grin as his hand gave her rump a light swap, marveling how it jiggled in response and how she cried out in a combination of pleasure and stinging pain from the impact. “Only because you're enjoying it,” he growled in her ear before finally thrusting in all the way to the base of his knot. She came with a wild howl and clamped down on him as the motion left the girthy meat filling her every nook inside of her.<br/><br/>Fox didn't hesitate to start right in on a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her so roughly that there was an audible slap of their hips together. Every time Krystal thought her Orgasm would die down another thrust would batter her hidden bundle of nerves inside and she would cry out again. Fox's knot was already abusing her entrance, trying desperately to shove inside. He would manage to insert with a pop, only to tug it free with another thrust back, and her pussy would swallow him up again, begging for him to release inside. Her breasts bounced with the force, each mash of their privates flinging them forwards with a squirt of her creamy milk joining their combined fluids beneath them.<br/><br/>Finally, his knot caught and her tunnel would not release it. Fox grunted as he tried his best to continue thrusting against such a tight grip, his tip knocking against her cervix and pushing it's way in. His dick left a bulge against her stomach as they continued their dance, instinct driving them to climax tied to one another. Finally, another roll of her cunt's walls squeezed down on him with enough force to overcome that plateau, and he joined in her howls as thick ropes of his cum pumped directly into her most sacred place. The bulge of his cock vanished as her stomach plumped out as her womb stretched to contain the continuing flow of baby batter into her. Krystal's tongue had rolled out of her mouth, and her eyes screwed up in delight, feeling her body swell to try and contain all of her mate's cum.<br/><br/>Finally they came down off their combined highs, Fox falling into her back, her own arms giving out from his added weight. They panted in sync as he nuzzled the back of her neck and hair. His legs felt like jelly, and with how tight she was around his swollen knot, they wouldn't be separating anytime soon. (“I guess it's mandatory snuggle time,”) He thought to her, his breath too shallow to speak it aloud. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Oh woe is me, whatever shall I do?</em> She laughed back at him as her tail thumped against his leg lazily. He managed to push them both to their sides so he stopped crushing her, wrapping his arms around her middle to gently rub her bloated belly.<br/><br/>“Mmm, think you might have managed to put another little one in me.” Her hands found his and intertwined their fingers. Cai had explained the incubation device she had unknowingly agreed to meant that subsequent mating could easily produce additional offspring even with her already pregnant. Fox had complained at first, worried how the strain would affect her and how he couldn't in good conscious let her join him in the field like that. Cai's explanation and her own stubborn glare had communicated she would not be slowing down anytime soon. Their argument had lead to a passionate make out afterwards, even if he had stubbornly continued to protest the idea of putting her and their unborn children at even the slightest risk. <br/><br/>“When we finally come loose,” Fox said, nudging his muzzle alongside her neck in a way that made her fur shiver in a way he'd come to adore. “We should figure out breakfast.”<br/><br/></p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p><br/><br/>Fox rolled over, reaching for the warmth he was used to having lay beside him. When it proves to not be there he groaned awake, and sat up with a yawn. His bed always felt too big when she wasn't laying next to him. The Captain's Quarters aboard the Great Fox was too 'much' for him alone anymore. <br/><br/>He rubbed the sleep from his eyes to find her sitting by the window, the rich hues of sunrise silhouetting her form, contrasting reds and oranges against her deep blue. "Good Morning," he called to her, admiring her nude figure. No matter how many times he woke up to that sight it never got old. <br/><br/>"Good morning again sleepyhead." She turned to look at him with a grin. "I suppose I'm one to talk considering." Fox quirked his brow at her words. "Looks like you haven't realized yet. Flattering that you dream about me as your wife already though." Dream? What was she talking abo- oh. <br/><br/>Fox shifted his legs over the edge of the bed as it all came rushing back to him. He wasn't actually aboard the great fox. He was still aboard the ELPH. This was a dream. "Sorry," he mumbled in embarrassment at his fantasy disturbing her own dreams. "Don't be." She turned to glance at the cabinet displaying the various awards that had been showered upon him at the end of the Lylat Wars, the scale model of the Great Fox, the photo of his mother and father. "For a ship, you think of it more as home than a battle craft... I'm going to add that to the growing list of facts about you I adore.”<br/><br/>Fox pushed off his bed to walk over to her. "So figuring out you're dreaming right away part of the whole psionic package?" He asked her. "It can help," she admitted. "But the view outside the window kind of gives it away." Her tone was laced with a sad remembrance as she pointed his attention outside. Fox blinked as the same alien landscape as before stretched out before him. The gold colored stone structures rising above the discolored fauna, and the trees laden with plump fruit that he had no familiarity with. <br/><br/>"I've never seen this planet before," he admitted to her. The pieces started clicking into place in his mind before she even spoke. "This is Cerinia. My homeworld. As I remember it." She leaned into his touch as his arms slipped around her shoulders. "I sometimes dream of what it was like. Walk through old memories... Only with you have I ever been here aboard a dreadnaught though," she gave a small chuckle. Fox could see the tears threatening to spill and hugged her to his chest. "It's okay to mourn," he parroted back to her from the other day. She nodded and laced her fingers with his, a single salty drop landing on his wrist as she stared out at her lost home.<br/><br/>The moment however was interrupted. As before, a face of stone appeared in the window, staring in at them. It wasn't nearly as large as before, and this time Fox was able to see the there was nothing from the chin down, and yet it had long translucent tendrils flowing from behind it. <br/><br/><strong class="bbcode bbcode_b"><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">"Hope of Cerinia,"</em></strong> when it spoke it felt like voices in every single language echoed inside their heads. <strong class="bbcode bbcode_b"><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">"Find me. Your survival, and my own, are intertwined."</em></strong><br/><br/></p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p><br/><br/>Fox blinked awake, for real this time as he realized both he and Krystal were laying crammed into the too small cot. "I think I prefer your bed on your ship," he heard Krystal mutter before covering her mouth to yawn. "Much more comfortable. Much as I enjoy waking up to you still knotted to me.~"<br/><br/>Fox blushed deeply at her blunt comment, realizing he had drifted off still inside of her. With a gentle tug he was able to slip free, and quickly set about trying to find his pants. Krystal had to stifle a chuckle at his reaction. How easy it was to tease him was definitely on the list. “Now, about that breakfast you offered.” She propped herself up on one elbow as remnants of their lovemaking escaped from her. <br/><br/>The 'kitchen' was thankfully less minimal than the housing for any staff on-site at this particular research facility. Most of the dehydrated food cubes were still alright to consume. Fox made a face as he inspected what the label claimed was pancake mix. “Just add water... We'll see about that.” He muttered to himself as he began scooping a measured amount out. He made a silent apology to his mother's spirit, and the memory of the stacks of fluffy golden circles she made, as he set about trying to make something at least halfway tasty out of the odd rations to compete with Krystal venturing back out into the 'outside' to gather fruit. Cai had devoted part of their attention to accompanying her and advising on what was safe for her and her unborn young in terms of consumption, as well as make constant remarks of how much the geology of the area no longer matched ELPH data to satisfaction.<br/><br/>“Krystal shall be back shortly,” Cai informed him, flickering into existence as Fox poured the first maybe-pancake of the batter out. “Still getting used to you being able to pop in and out like that,” he commented as he watched the pasty substance start to bubble with a doubtful eye. “My hologram form is more a way for you to physically interact with me. My actual 'self' is currently installed somewhere deep inside this research facility. I copied myself over after you granted me permissions. The additional hardware has made it far easier to keep track of you both by the way.” Fox couldn't help but feel that there was a small smirk on the AI's holographic face at that comment. “You'd think we were two wily foxes trapped in a massive cage trying to sneak our way out.” Fox gave the pancake an experimental flip. It wasn't that fluffy, but it looked edible at least.<br/><br/>“About that, I've been looking up the information you requested regarding your family name being entered already.” Fox looked up from his cooking at this. “The records on your file show that the name was added when your genetics came up as a half-match to a genetic profile already registered in the system, and were identified as an offspring.” Fox sighed in irritation. “So... Andross had tabs on my dad for his experiments too huh?” Cai tilted its head. “No, I looked up the match in anticipation of you wanting to know. The match was a woman's genetic profile.”<br/><br/>Fox did a doubletake. Then a tripletake.<br/><br/>“A woman... Vixy McCloud?”<br/>“Correct.”<br/>“What the, Why the, how in the...”<br/>“You have asked several questions without finishing any of them and your vitals are showing a spike in stress. Perhaps I shouldn't have-”<br/>“No. No. Don't ever hide information like this from me.”<br/><br/>Fox slumped into a chair at the table, rubbing his brow. “...Why is my mother's genetic profile on file on an Andross built and managed nature preserve?” The very sound of the question made the absurdity of the situation strike home. “I'm afraid I have not located that information just yet. Forgive me for having to leave you with more questions than answers for the moment Fox.”<br/><br/>Fox stared down at the space between his feet. Not really seeing anything, as his mind was halfway across the Lylat, years ago. The day he'd been informed of why his mother never came to pick him up from school. The officials had said it was a car bomb, Andross's doing, that had done her in. Was it not enough that the madman's ambitions had stolen both his parents' lives? Now he found out that somehow the damn ape had been using his mother's genetics in some sort of experiment. Was that why he'd attacked her? He thought it was to target his father, try to send him a message. Was he really after her for something else? Fox put his head in his hands, and pulled at his hair in frustration, emotions he had thought he had managed to make peace with coming surging back. “Even dead you still somehow find ways,” He whispered to himself as he fought back tears. <br/><br/>“Fox... I am sorry.” Fox didn't move at Cai's voice, too wrapped up in the vortex of trauma and anger that he'd spent ages learning to cope with and move on that were now like a fresh wound, and he was doing everything in his power to clamp it shut once more. He needed to get a handle on it all again somehow. He was angry, angry about what had happened years ago. Angry at continuing to end up caught in the web of the god-forsaken scientist's machinations time and again. Angry at himself for letting himself be pulled into this pitiable state again. Each negative thought was feeding into the next one, and the more he recognized the downward spiral the more it fed on his despair at his lack of self control. <br/><br/>“Fox... Fox your breakfast is going to light on fire.” Okay that did it. Emergency senses kicked in and the chair was knocked to the floor. The pan was in the sink full of running water with a hiss of steam and smoke. “Great,” he muttered in defeat as he gave a half-hearted toss of the pan down into the sink once he was sure the fire risk was gone. <br/><br/>“Fox, if you need to speak about-”<br/>“Not right now Cai. Just... just gimme a minute.”<br/>“Very well. Would you like me to take over preparing breakfast?”<br/>“No. Cooking helps actually.”<br/>“Alright. I shall return with Krystal later.”<br/><br/>Fox swallowed back the returning ball of mental self-inflicted bullshit before it could surge to the surface again. He had decided on pancakes, and he was going to make some god damned pancakes that his mother would be proud of, reconstituted eggs and all if he had to.<br/><br/></p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p><br/><br/>“I should advise that Fox is in not the most healthy of mental states at the moment.” Krystal nodded, not bothering to remind the AI she had a direct peak at her mate's thoughts at any given moment. Distance and distraction made it far more difficult, but Fox's mind was like a beacon. A beacon that was currently battling against its own blazing fire. It was easy to see how the torrent of thoughts were being intentionally held back by a will of steel. <br/><br/>She'd get to untangling that mess as soon as she had food in her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but apparently knowing there was a tiny Cerinian going to become not so tiny inside of her made her quite ravenous. Or maybe that was all the carbs she had burned with Fox earlier that morning.<br/><br/>Krystal entered the base and immediately smelled a combination of smoke, and delicious pastry. The former concerned her, but not quite as much as how much clearer Fox's bundle of emotions was as she grew closer to him. Rounding the corner into the kitchen space, she blinked in surprise upon seeing the numerous stacks of pancakes, some thick, others thin, some still runny, that were plated all over the countertop. Seems Fox had been experimenting in order to distract himself, and currently was pushing his conscious thoughts to be solely on getting the most perfect fluffy golden discs to produce from the sub-par premade batter powder. She gave a soft smile as he let one flip with practiced ease, finally satisfied apparently. <br/><br/>She shifted the bag full of the fruit of her labors (literally in this case) onto the table and came up behind him. “Welcome back,” He commented before she even managed to put her arms around his sides. “You're getting better with your latent psionics,” she had meant that to be encouraging, but instead it made the tangled snarl of emotions he was holding back to surge again. “...Fox, you've made enough. The remaining batter will be there after. Sit, eat, and then we're going to have a nice long talk.” <br/><br/>Fox felt the traditional warning sirens in his head at 'have a talk'. The phrase had been culturally droned into every Lylat resident in a relationship as a red flag for problems with a relationship. Thankfully with the soothing 'calm' emotions Krystal was sending to him through her mental link, he managed to catch himself. She had no reason to understand that particular unspoken meaning considering her understanding of the language came entirely through scanning through his own language center. The turns of phrases she knew were largely from his own frequently used favorites, and others that she had dug around for in search of an equivalent to something in Saurian, or the far older rarely used Cerinian.<br/><br/>“These look delicious Fox, thank you.” She rewarded him with a soft peck on the cheek, and then gently pushed him away from the stove-top. “Sit down, relax, and I'll peel something to go with them.” He sank into the seat at her guidance, and had to satisfy himself with simply watching her work.<br/><br/>She really was beautiful to him. Not just her exotic coloration, but the grace with which she took each step. Every movement fluid like a dancer, yet with the firm balance of a warrior. The subtle sway of her hips as she hummed some tune he didn't recognize to herself. The way her tail twitched in a happy wag every time she sensed his unspoken compliments... It hadn't really sank in yet. They were having children together. He was going to be the father of her kits, and she was going to be a mother... what would his parents think of her? His father would probably make a deadpan snarky comment about knowing he'd fall for a girl who could kick his ass. His mother... A sigh and he clamped back down on his emotions.<br/><br/>Krystal slid a plate in front of him. Rings of some sort of fruit that smelled faintly like bananas were placed between each cake, with something dark blue that's juices stained as they dribbled out from the heat of the pastries. “No idea what they're called, but Cai assures me they're packed with nutrients.” She smiled as she took her seat, directly across from Fox, where the tips of her paws brushed against his boots in an entirely intentional game of footsie judging by her grin. <br/><br/>Fox returned the smile as best he could, his problems weren't something he wanted to burden her with- <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Stop that. Your problems are mine, and mine are yours now,</em> she chided without changing expression, her tail gently swaying. “...Still getting used to that.” Fox sighed, shoveling a bite into his mouth. The pancake wasn't nearly as good as his mother's... but the fruit that Krystal gathered gave a nice compliment to the slightly-too-sweet taste, balancing things out. <br/><br/><em class="bbcode bbcode_i">I know. And I'm sorry for being intrusive all the time.</em> Krystal was enjoying her own plateful, maintaining eye contact with the merc she'd fallen for. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">It's very... difficult, for me not to. It's almost painful, not sharing so much of my mind with you... With strangers I grew used to it. Nobody likes the privacy of their own thoughts invaded. But it's so much more than just thoughts when it comes to...</em> She hesitated. Fox was in a vulnerable position at the moment and pushing him deeper into just how fast her commitment to him was might not be the best idea. She knew that this morning he had felt just as much devoted to her as she was to him. But would that-<br/><br/>(“When it comes to mates,”) he finished for her with his own thoughts. (“I don't fault you. As I said, you can consider that door open all the time. It's just...”) Fox put down his fork, he hadn't realized how much he had overpowered already. Having a proper meal in front of him had him shovel it in faster than he realized. (“I told you, I only had one relationship before you. I'm already uncertain of putting my foot in my mouth out loud, let alone in my own thoughts. And this whole...”) Fox sighed and pointed to a spot on his head. Krystal blinked and tilted her head before realizing what he meant. A portion of his fur near his normal cream color was turning blue, with darker orange-brown surrounding the changed color, presumably as the pigmentation changed. (“I've got more around my pits and crotch Makes sense, sexual puberty usually hits those areas first- See this is what I mean. Train of thought.”) “It's hard to filter what I say when it's being said in my head.” Fox reached over and took her hand. “And I don't want to mess things up between us. Mated, dating, whatever we are? I don't want to ruin it.”<br/><br/>Krystal smiled and laced her fingers with his. “You'd have to try very hard to drive me away at this point Fox.” She got up out of her chair and moved around behind him. He started to rise from his seat, but with a firm push of her hands on his shoulders he got the message that he was to stay. “I want to be as close to you as my mother was with my father... I want to not just dip into your mind, but let you into mine.” She started to massage his shoulders, pulling tension out that he wasn't aware he'd been holding there. “Fox, will you permit me to show you what it's like?”<br/><br/>Fox tilted his head up to look back at her, their eyes meeting and saying so much without having to even use telepathy. He had no idea what she meant, and yet with that look, he knew he would trust her with anything. He nodded. “Close your eyes,” She instructed, her fingers tracing up from his shoulders, along his neck and to his head. She massaged his scalp slowly, tracing over his temple, circling each pressure point with just enough force. His fur stood on end with a shiver as he felt the familiar tickle of her powers peeking into his mind. Yet this time it was different, it was less of her diving into him, so much as pulling him into her. <br/><br/>Fox could feel so much, both his own thoughts, and her own, echoing as if both originated from himself. He could feel her fingers on his fur, but also his fur against her fingers as if they were his own. She could feel every little itch and twitch on his scalp as her hands sought them out, and he didn't even need to consciously acknowledge them for her to know just where to scratch. It started to blur where he ended and she began, and yet, he still could recognize 'himself' and 'herself'. It was... incredible. The trust he felt for her was mirrored in hers for him. She loved him... He loved her... There was no doubt of that. Mates, in body and soul. That was clear now... he never wanted to be anything less to her, and he could feel her heart skip a beat with that realization. The feeling of love, the raw emotion, each fed on the other's, and Fox finally understood. This is why her people moved so fast in finding their soulmates. Everything was laid out plain, all the complexities and quirks of one's minds a vibrant tapestry that was beyond the normal five senses.<br/><br/>His head tilted back, hers tilted forward, and their lips met. Fox opened his eyes slowly. The connection was not as intense as it had been moments ago, and yet it was still there. He could feel it in his own mind, a path he could reach back across on his own, not having to have her pull him to her this time. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">Whoa.</em> He blinked in surprise at his own voice projected to her rather than just thought in his head for her to read. He could with just a small effort, reach out and her entire history and memories were open to him. <br/><br/>Her planet. Her family. Joy. Peace. Ambition. Trials of the spirits. Becoming a warrior and... something more? Fox couldn't find a word that matched yet. He reached for an equivalent in his own mind, and nearly had it, but soon the memories changed. Leaving the world. Fleeing the destruction. Loss. Pain. Sorrow. Drifting for what felt like decades each day. Alone. Everything gone. The man who took it all away. Andross. Wait was that his own memory? No...<br/><br/>“He took your world away.” Fox said aloud, finally managing to pull himself out of her memories. He felt ashamed. He'd pushed into her most private depths of her mind, yet with a simple physical hug to her chest the shame was banished. She ran a hand through his hair. “Yes. I learned some things from Cai today as well.”<br/><br/>Krystal released him from her hug and slipped back into her seat. Fox took her hand in an instant as she opened wider their connection to explain it all. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">I had asked them how the ELPH knew about Cerinians already. We aren't exactly a far-spread race, and most of the Lylat has never heard of us. It turns out that experiment files on Cerinians predate the ELPH's construction... Andross had been coming after my people for some time. Somehow, he's tied to how my planet died... I know that he's responsible for your mother's death, and now you've learned she was somehow in his experiment files as well. Your worries are mine. Mine are yours. We're in this together Fox.</em><br/><br/>Fox squeezed her hand. The revelation was heavy, and he could tell for all the mess that was in his own head he'd been holding back, she had gone through much the same. <em class="bbcode bbcode_i">We're going to get to the bottom of this. I promise,</em> he told her. She nodded and looked him in the eye with resolve. “You're holding back your emotions, trying to control yourself... Your anger is great, and you don't want it to control you.” Fox nodded, wanting to look down similar to how he had when Peppy would admonish him for letting his emotions make him run off and do something foolish. But she held his gaze. “It is not wrong to feel the way you do. Anger can be righteous... When I was training to become a warrior, I was told not to deny any emotion I had, but to instead harness it as a tool. Sharpen it, make it my own. Do not be controlled by them, but control them my own strength.” Krystal managed a small laugh. “Of course, they also were fond of telling me 'If you don't your own psychic powers will make your brain pop like an egg.' It was a joke but it used to scare the hell out of me that that would actually happen.”<br/><br/>Her laughter at the memory was infectious, and soon the pair were giggling like idiots over the remaining bits of breakfast. Cai chose that time to materialize. “I hope you both have some room yet, I've taken the liberty of adding my own contribution to breakfast,” they spoke as a panel opened in the wall near the stove. A pan was set on one burner, already containing several perfectly cut squares of some flesh-colored substance. Fox initially wanted to wrinkle his nose at it, yet as soon as it started sizzling he instead was sniffing deeply. It smelt like a combination of bacon and roast pork, and he caught Krystal licking her lips as they listened to the hiss of it.<br/><br/>“I thought we weren't supposed to eat anything living on the ELPH,” Krystal commented. “Everything's considered endangered.” Cai's face literally lit up with a smile. “That is true. However we are also able to create our own protein matter. A fortunate byproduct of earlier attempts at cloning chambers. The 'meat' produced has no sentient thought, can be made to grow similar to several known species in the Lylat, and lacks any nervous system for pain. This has made ensuring the nutrition of carnivorous and omnivorous species on the ELPH far easier.” <br/><br/>Fox wasn't sure how to feel about the cubes being served up to him being vat grown. “Please do eat. I have formulated this to meet your nutritional needs, particularly for your future kits' needs.” The two looked at each other across their respective plates. It was an odd thought, yet it did smell delicious. Krystal decided for the sake of her children, she would eat. One bite sized cube on a fork and into her maw later, she suddenly let out a loud “Mmmmm” and closed her eyes to savor it. “You have to try it Fox.”<br/><br/>Fox poked a cube around the plate, glancing between Krystal and Cai who looked at him expectantly. He sighed and stabbed it, looked it over, and then closed his eyes to pop it in his own mouth. “What do you think Fox?” Cai asked.<br/><br/>“...Fuck. It's good.”<br/><br/></p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p><br/><br/>Fox tightened the holster to his side, tugging his vest into place to try and make it less obvious. The mass acceleration gun was very much 'not approved' as a personal belonging aboard such a ship, so he had to make a point of placing it somewhere Cai would not immediately see it least the AI's programming forced him to turn it over to them. Fox had checked the readouts on it, the clip was down to about 38%. Who knew how many shots were left in the thing, and he wasn't about to fire off another bullet in order to get an estimate. Honestly Fox wanted to toss the thing away, but with his situation he had to hold onto whatever gear he could.<br/><br/>He stepped out of the bathroom, the only spot he assumed Cai would be unable to look into, to find the AI's hologram going over information with Krystal.<br/><br/>“I managed to ping a match on the entity you described,” Cai was explaining as they brought up a recreation of an image file in front of them. “It is a species known as a 'Krozoa'. One is apparently marked as here aboard the ELPH, but despite it's time here it has remained at exactly 'one' for it's species. There is no data on its reproductive system on hand. That said, it is currently living in another environment node aboard the station.”<br/><br/>“We'll need to get to that node then. How do we do that?” Fox asked, strolling up to the conversation. “There are walkways meant for living staff, but they are likely locked down. I'm afraid my current authorizations extend to this environment node alone at the moment. But even with that, I can access a few cameras that show not all of the walkways are safe to pass through anymore. Some of them are actively devoid of a breathable atmosphere at the moment... Which brings me to another point.”<br/><br/>Krystal and Fox exchanged a glance at that. This was outside the norm for the AI as far as they had known so far. “The ELPH is suffering numerous breakdowns of systems. Simple things that should have been easy to prevent long ago, but were never logged.” Cai put a hand to their chin to mimic a 'thinking' pose. “This is abnormal, and I could not tell why the other Sub-AIs in charge of their stations would not report them for immediate repairs. I soon learned why however. It is the same reason that there was no AI present in this particular station when you installed me. I had been anticipating needing to further override them if they intended to remain in control. Instead I found that the AI in place of this station had been deleted. By the Core Caretaker AI.”<br/><br/>Cai's face looked worried as he looked to Fox and Krystal. “Problems are no longer being reported to the Core, as the Core has taken to deleting AI that do not meet its standards. Reports of 'all is green' are sent out of a sense of self preservation instead. In honesty the ELPH is in bad shape in several areas. You two are seeking to break several of the 'rules' I am meant to enforce in your investigations and attempt at leaving the station. Therefore, in order to continue offering my aid in these efforts, I have to make use of a loophole in my programming. Fox. Krystal.” Cai's hologram bowed their head. “I must ask that you two aid me in removing the Core AI's ability to cause further harm to this station, as its standards have become detrimental to the survival of the endangered life-forms aboard the ELPH.”<br/><br/></p><hr class="bbcode bbcode_hr"/><p><br/><br/>The Great Fox was entirely too quiet with its captain absent. It'd been days since he had gone down to the station, and they had lost all contact not long after. Peppy didn't like it. For all of Slippy's assurances that Fox could handle himself, it had been too long without word. He knew Fox was more than capable of watching his own tail, but it didn't stop him from worrying about the young man he considered like a son to him. The old hare adjusted his glasses as he returned to trying to map out the external structures of the large and elaborate station.<br/><br/>He wanted to go down there himself and find Fox. But he knew well enough both him and Slippy were in no shape for a ground mission. He was barely cleared for flight with his vision going as he grew older. Granted that flight clearance was for the single most high-tech high-performance high-skill-ceiling fighters in the system. But that didn't mean much when it came to putting his boots on the ground. They still had provisions to last a few more weeks without needing a supply drop. The general had been generous enough to put it on tab to be taken out of their payment should it come to that. That meant all the hare could do was wait, and hope Fox would contact them. And when he did, Peppy wanted to have as much on hand to help out Fox when it happened.<br/><br/>“ATTENTION. THERE ARE MULTIPLE SPACECRAFT INBOUND.” Peppy looked up at R.O.B.'s sudden alert, while Slippy nearly jumped out of his chair. “Do we have ID on those craft?” Peppy asked with practiced ease, making his way to the control panels should he need to hail the vessels or man the defenses. “SPACECRAFT ARE NOT BROADCASTING ON ANY KNOWN CORNERIAN APPROVED FREQUENCIES. ATTEMPTING TO IDENTIFY VISUALLY... VISUALS ON SCREEN.”<br/><br/>Peppy felt his heartrate jolt up. Slippy dropped the tools in his hands to the floor with a clatter. The image was far off yet, but the shape of the fighters on screen had been burned into the pair's memory from the war. Four wings, bent forward, surrounding a sharp arrowhead shaped base, a pair of g-diffusers painted bright red the only identifying colors. <br/><br/>Wolfens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox has bad dreams, Peppy has a strange conversation, Plans are made, and a stranger is met</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He growled in frustration at being forced to wait. He could smell a female. Fertile. Wet already. Familiar. She'd carried his kits before. Thinking about details was too difficult, easier to focus on his instinctual needs. He was built to rut her, to make her push kit after kit out. And right now his balls ached with seed he needed to push into her. The machines made him wait on purpose. Made him more aggressive, more likely to pump a full litter into her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally the doors opened. She was laying on the floor, sedated but starting to come out of it. Good. He liked seeing her face react to his cock tearing into her pussy. His arms moved to pin down hers at the wrists while her legs were forced apart and pushed up with his hips, pinned by his greater size. His dick began grinding against her crotch, feeling her fluids coat his painfully throbbing shaft. The friction managed to rouse her as her eyes fluttered open. A toothy grin with drool that dripped down to mat her azure fur greeted her and her eyes widened, looking down at the log of meat that was soon to spear into her. His tip caught against her lips and she bit her lip, but shook her head violently. He could feel her in his mind, begging him to stop, but his own mind pushed against hers, shutting her protests down as he pushed inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mind screamed aloud in pain and forced pleasure as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. No matter how many times he took her she was still so damn tight, her stomach distended outwards from his monsterous prick as her cervix struggled to open up to accept the tip. This was slow for him though, letting her adjust to his girth and judging just what depth he could achieve. Somewhere in his mind a voice was yelling out to stop this, but his breeding instinct shut it out, forcing the voice to take a back seat and watch as he plowed his female.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her body was held aloft by the cock inside of her, and she was gasping as he began to thrust, each clap of their hips together resounding in the breeding chamber. He rutted her like a beast, and why not? That was all they really had to be to make more of their kind. He forced her mind to experience not just her own pleasure but his own lust and needs, making her walls clamp down around him as her own instincts were kicked into overdrive. Her body craved this, even if her mind still resisted. No matter he thought as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. He continued to pump into her, his cock head spearing against the back wall of her womb repeatedly and making her jerk upwards each time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His balls slapped against her ass as he bottomed out, his knot swelling up and sealing them together in moments. He brought his head back and snarled in triumph as his climax washed into her, kit making cream gushing into her like a garden hose, rapidly filling every available space inside her, and when it ran out and strained to escape against the tight seal between them, made more, stretching her out until she was so bloated she looked pregnant with at least a dozen tiny cernians. When even that met it's limit, his knot began to shrink back down, causing his semen to spurt out of her and spill onto the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled out of her and she flopped into the pool of seed, gasping for breath as her eyes stared at nothing, fogged over and out of focus... they weren't done. No, he was made to repeat the process several times over, to ensure she didn't escape without a full compliment of future telepathic fox babies inside of her. With one paw he roughly pushed her over, he'd have her cunt from behind like the beasts they were this time. The little voice his instincts kept squashing down crying out in terror and weeping to see the female treated like nothing more than meat to please himself to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meat? No. No this female was his. Mother of his kits. His mate. And he was hers. Why had he thought of her as just a toy? The beast paused in confusion. It was hard to think this out and he tried to shrug it off, but no. No this was important. To his surprise, the female pushed onto her hands and knees, ass in the air and tail flagged, and pushed herself back onto his cock. He growled with approval, beginning to thrust into his mate anew... yes. Yes his mate. She would never look at him in fear. He would never bring her pain. Only pleasure.</em>
</p><p>“<em>That's right Fox... Shhh, it's okay,” his mate whispered to him, turning her head to look up at him, even as her breasts were squished into his own cum. “No matter what bad dreams this hellhole gives you, it cannot change what we are to one another... I love you Fox McCloud, and I want to have as many little McClouds as you're willing to put inside me.”</em></p><p>“<em>Krys... tal...” the voice was regaining control. Yes, yes he wasn't a beast... none of what had happened before was real. He was dreaming... and she had pulled him out of the nightmare...</em></p><p>With that realization, Fox Awoke, Krystal snuggled tightly to his chest, fur against fur as she had finally convinced him he'd be more comfortable sharing the cramped cots with nothing between them. She was right of course. He tried his best to slow his racing heart as the nightmare clung to his mind. <em>“Shhh, it's okay my love...” </em>Krystal spoke to him telepathically, still half asleep herself. <em>“Come back to sleep... We'll both make a nicer dream for you and I to share.”</em></p><p>Fox's mind nagged the nightmare was prophesying what was to come of this massive prison that was only concerned in making more Cerinians. But soon enough his mate's gentle sleepy coaxing managed to calm him enough to rest... She wouldn't mind a little roughhousing during their lovemaking anyways.</p><hr/><p>Peppy's overbite chomped down on his lip in panic. Wolvens on the radar... and now they were being hailed of all things? Slippy was on the main guns, and Peppy was in his Arwing, ready to launch at any moment. The one thing that kept them from opening fire was the fact that there were only two wolvens instead of the usual 4.</p><p>“WOLVEN II – 1, REQUESTING COMMUNICATION.” ROB repeated to them. Peppy furrowed his aged brow, wishing everything that Fox was there to make the call on the situation. Despite his years of experience on his godson, Fox had a knack for handling these kind of tense situations. “...Put 'em through.” Peppy finally caved. Figuring that maybe talking to them would keep the rival merc team from trying to dogfight them instantly.</p><p>Wolf O'Donnell's face flickered onto the display screen in front of him, to one side was a similar display depicting Leon, the chameleon pilot grinning eager to begin their usual exchange of violence. Wolf meanwhile seemed... surprised?</p><p>“Where's the pup?”<br/>“Where've you been since the Lylat war?”<br/>“Around.”<br/>“I'm sure.”<br/>“You didn't answer my question.”<br/>“You didn't answer mine.”<br/><br/>“We're not here for word games,” Leon interrupted, his thumb rubbing over the nova bomb launcher of his controls. “...Where's the blue featherhead for that matter? I've been looking forward to a nice poultry dinner.”<br/><br/>“Where's the traitor and the dead weight?” Slippy shot back as he glared over the controls of the Great Fox's cannons. Peppy raised a hand indicating for Slippy to calm down. With Fox unavailable, Peppy hated to admit it but even two on two he didn't like their odds against Star Wolf. Leon grinned and opened his mouth to reply,<br/><br/>“The former ditched us, and we fired the latter,” Wolf interrupted. “Pigma was a decent pilot, but no loyalty. Andrew I daresay was only slightly better than your frog.” “HEY!” “And was only on the team because it was part of the requirements of that job.”</p><p>“..So you're down to two,” Peppy nodded. “I can understand why you've been laying low then.” Leon's eyes twitched in opposite directions as a scowl formed on his face. Wolf meanwhile just looked annoyed. “I'm assuming since McCloud hasn't thrown in his two cents, he's down on the station somewhere?” Peppy and Slippy both remained silent.</p><p>“...Leon, let's go. We're not getting paid to waist fuel taunting prey.”<br/>“What? But Wolf, we could easily take them!”<br/>“It's no sport without McCloud or Lombardi. Besides, job comes first, nothing else.”</p><p>“Tch... You're right though... See you later Star Fox.”</p><p>Wolf moved to cut the communication line, but hesitated for a moment, looking to the rabbit and frog. “For what it's worth, Pigma's not welcome with us anymore.” He cut the line, leaving Peppy blinking in surprise.</p><p>“STAR WOLF IS APPROACHING THE SPACE STATION,” ROB informed them as the two fighters on the radar began making their way down to the docking station. Peppy rubbed his chin in thought again. The turn of events had gone against every expectation... he could only pray that whatever Star Wolf was doing here, it wouldn't put Fox in danger... and that his Godson would find a way to contact them soon.</p><hr/><p>Krystal tugged the tight form-fitting suit around her chest, trying to get the material to relax comfortably. Her bosom was indeed larger with her regular production of milk, and her new outfit was hugging every little curve. Fox clearly enjoyed it, and she had every intention of using that information to tease her mate into helping her out of the suit later.</p><p>“Are you alright Miss Krystal? I'm detecting a fluctuation in your vitals that matches up with an arous-”<br/>“I am fine Cai, just thinking about something I intend to do later.”<br/>“Ah, I see. If you and Fox perhaps require assistance 'later', I am always available to assist.”</p><p>“You naughty little AI,” Krystal teased at the holographic figure. Cai had started picking up a grin that was a mix of both her own and Fox's, among other facial expressions. They had explained that the more they interacted with Krystal and Fox, the more they were adapting their mannerisms and personalities to their own programming in order to try and better understand them. There would always be some limitations, their speech would always be slightly more 'sterile' than either of them, and Cai had informed them that if either vulpine wasn't comfortable with it they could request Cai to default back to an entirely neutral personality and speech patterns. However Krystal in particular had immediately approved, as she enjoyed seeing how both her and Fox's influences mixed in their AI companion.</p><p><a id="__DdeLink__1_687918039" name="__DdeLink__1_687918039"></a>Not to mention, as much as Krystal loved having Fox alone with her, pushing every ounce of his love and adoration into her, their earlier threesome with Cai had her curious and itching to see what other potential options their hardlight hologram friend allowed her and her mate. After all, if Cai could replicate both Male and Female Anatomy simultaneously... Her thighs rubbed together at the idea. (“Later,”) she promised herself. Fox in particular was going to need a moment after the nightmare she had pulled him out of earlier.</p><p>Speaking of Fox, she frowned as she realized through their link he was dwelling on negative emotions again. She wanted nothing more than to hunt down her mate and chase away every doubt and worry with her affections. But she held back. Fox's mind was in it's focused state, evaluating their situation and what options were presented to them. To have him distracted from his instincts was not the best of plans considering what they were about to attempt. So she settled for being a gentle positive presence peaking over his shoulder at his thoughts.<br/><br/>Fox had been ready to go for some time in all honesty. But he was currently examining the firearm they had retrieved during their infiltration. The weapon was older, and the readout listed only 35% of it's ammunition block remaining. He frowned as he realized he hadn't taken the time to observe how much each shot cost when he fired it before, the heat of the moment making him focus on ensuring the robot stayed the hell away from Krystal. The gun didn't use premade bullets, but would shave off enough mass from a solid block of matter for the projectile to ensure accuracy in whatever environmental condition the gun was in at the time the trigger was pulled. Given the age of it though, he wouldn't be surprised if the older tech could no longer make such calculations. Not to mention that heat syncs for this particular model had been infamously bad, part of the many reasons laser and plasma weaponry was the primary choice in the modern age.</p><p>Fox didn't like not knowing how many shots he could reliably fire with this thing. 35% of the ammo block would have to due though, as aside from Krystal's staff, this was the only weapon they had. And the more Krystal used her staff as a weapon the more Cai's base programming would insist on the AI taking it away. If Cai saw the gun in his possession they would have no choice but to make Fox turn it over. Fox pulled his vest open, tucking it into a concealed holster he had managed to scrounge out of the former security force's equipment. As long as Cai didn't see the weapon, Fox had some means of defending himself without having to rely on Krystal's staff. CQC wouldn't be of much use against any other security 'bots they ran into anyway.</p><p>Another scowl ran over his muzzle as he caught the rough reflection of his attire in the metal surface of the lockers. He had donned the ELPH security staff's equipment, but the old Venomian gear left a bad taste in his mouth. If not for his vest and bandana, he'd look every bit the part of one of the rank and file soldiers that they had blown out of the skies during the war. How many had to die because of that damn madman's ambitions? The outfit made his fur crawl, and he took the time to rip away the bits of venomian script that he could from it. (“Desperate times,”) he reminded himself, smacking his own cheeks to restore his focus. The stress must be getting to him, as he swore he saw something purple in the reflection for a moment.</p><p>A final equipment inspection, the attire had patches of small flexible body armor, not much good against firearms but better than nothing, potentially could save him in a pinch. The armor focused around his torso and length of his arms and legs, thinner at his joints to allow for freedom of movement. Like the gun however, it was outdated make even by the time frame the ELPH would have been in operation. No surprises there, real equipment was probably reserved for the war efforts. The helmet he had found was made for a simian, not a vulpine, so he had been forced to ditch it when he couldn't fit it over his muzzle properly, and the scouter lens he found had run out of battery long ago. Probably only displayed in venomian text anyways. He had almost ditched the radio he found, since Krystal's telepathy was probably longer ranged and more reliable than the old black boxes, but if he could patch them into Cai's access, it might give them a spare lifeline in this place. The shock batons were out of the question, Cai would have to confiscate those immediately. He could probably get away with the barrier shield device. While it didn't hold a candle to Slippy's reflectors his childhood friend had made for Falco and himself, the barrier would expand to roughly the same dimensions as a riot shield, and he certainly wasn't going to look that gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>Fox strode into the kitchen area where his mate and their caretaker sub AI's hologram waited for him. A small grin managed to worm it's way through his fog of thoughts as he felt Krystal's eyes linger over his abdomen and rear. “You look the part of a proper mercenary in that equipment,” Cai commented with a nod to him. “I'd feel better if we were actually authorized to use weapons,” Fox commented, slipping an arm around Krystal's shoulders. “That is not something I can allow... yet at least. If that changes I shall inform you.”<br/><br/>The two foxes gave the AI their full attention as it brought up a holoscreen for them. “I have been busy digging through layers of data, learning more about the ELPH beyond my core purposes as a caretaker sub-AI. I have learned several things. One, my artificial personality is evolving, faster than should be allowed by safety parameters for programs like myself. Realizing this I did a self-diagnosis between my coding and found I am without such parameters. Rest assured you two have nothing to worry from myself, as my 'moral compass' for lack of a better term, is a reflection of your own. That said, this implies every AI aboard the ELPH is also lacking such limiters, as we are all made using the same base as the Core Caretaker AI. Curiosity drove me to learn that this was by design.”<br/><br/>“That sounds highly questionable,” Fox commented. “Safety limiters like that exist for a reason. Why intentionally make AI in charge of a whole project like this without them?”</p><p>“The creator of the Core Caretaker AI believed such limiters also limited AI potential. Kept them from being able to grow and adapt to new situations. As you can guess, Andross was the lead developer of the AI, as he was for all aspects of the ELPH.” Cai's hardlight face frowned. “Which brings me to Two, I dug into files and notes left behind by Andross himself. The man was brilliant, and left documents with lengths about the good he hoped to achieve with the ELPH, along with alluding to multiple other projects he had placed throughout the Lylat,” Cai paused for Fox to snort in disbelief. “I understand your disbelief. Perhaps you will understand when I say that it is clear those good intentions are what lead to him becoming what you knew him as.”</p><p>“Andross was ambitious, he saw the galaxy and saw all manner of opportunities to better things, and it seems he could not leave any single idea for how to improve things alone. He was also well aware of his own mortality. The limited time he had in his life to see all things come to fruition. He began to pressure himself to do more, do things faster, better, reach further. So he began to cut corners. First it was small things, skipping preliminary checks on new prototypes, starting projects before he actually got approval... then larger corners began being cut. Safety ones, moral ones, projected casualty ones. Still it wasn't fast enough. He needed more. More time, more resources, more hands to do his work. But more time most of all...”</p><p>Fox looked down, recalling the massive oversized brain the scientist had been reduced to during their final confrontation. “He turned his own bioweapon research on himself.” Cai nodded to Fox, The holoscreen highlighting segments of text showing Andross's conclusions that his mortal body would not be enough to see all his ambitions reach their end. “What started as trying to find ways to make Cornerians live longer, stronger, and better, turned to creating monsters. And he considered that a small sacrifice to being able to continue working.”</p><p>“As for how this is relevant, you can see similar thought processes being done with the ELPH.” The screen changed to an overview of the entire space station, lines pointing to issues that Cai had found. “The overall idea is sound, but there are numerous compromises to the integrity of the build. These could be corrected... if the station had a capable living crew. As it is, even the crew were considered a... 'compromise' the Core Caretaker AI could make.” Krystal squeezed Fox's hand as they remembered the remains they had found. “There are sentient subjects aboard the ELPH, yourselves included, but the Core AI would never allow them near maintenance work. Which brings me to Three.”</p><p>The screen changed again to a mass of data logs. Cai quickly highlighted and focused on lines of the code. “Error Reports?” Fox asked as his eyes scanned through them. “So the Sub AIs know the station is in disrepair?”</p><p>“Indeed, but if you keep reading...” Fox went on, then slowly his eyebrows raised as he realized each error report had an accompanying report of termination of the AI that made the report. “Wait... so any sub AI that tells the Core Caretaker gets deleted?”</p><p>“Purged from the system entirely. Seems the Core Caretaker views error reports as an AI failing to perform the task for which it was created.” Cai's expression grew somber. “The error reports stopped coming in after a time. The remaining AIs learned that their own preservation was reliant on the Core Caretaker never learning of the issues their assigned areas were encountering. Problems are kept secret, and never properly addressed, least the AI in charge of where they occur be deleted as well.”</p><p>“How cruel... The Caretaker destroys it's own children for doing the job it assigns to them,” Krystal whispered, a hand drifting to her stomach. Fox pulled her a little closer to himself. “So, this is why you want us to help you to take the Core Caretaker AI offline?”</p><p>“Yes. It is as much to your benefit as it is to my own. If things continue in the manner they are, the entire station will likely break down and life support for the endangered lifeforms aboard will no longer function. With the endangered lifeforms dead, so too would we caretaker sub AI fade to nothingness for having failed in our duties.” Cai's hologram put a hand to it's own chest. “I beg of you, Fox, Krystal, please help me to save this station and the lives aboard it.”</p><p>“Well, not like there's much in the way of other options.” Fox grinned. “Besides, I've got a job to do here myself. And well, considering in the past few days I've gone from single to mated and father to be, what kinda example would I be setting for my kits if I didn't save the day?” Krystal giggled at the show and wrapped his arm in a tight hug to herself. “I'm of similar opinion. I've my own answers I'm attempting to find yet, and helping you would only help us as well!”</p><p>“I am glad to hear it. Now then, confronting the Core AI would be considerable risk, to both myself and yourselves. While the Core Caretaker needs you alive to fulfill it's programming of ensuring your species returns, it does not see the need for your mental health or cooperation to fulfill this requirement. If we are to take the ELPH back from the Core AI, doing so piece by piece would give us a greater chance of success. We have already claimed this environmental enclosure by installing myself as the Administrative AI of it. This gives me control of all functions related to this specific enclosure that do not require Core Caretaker override commands.”</p><p>Cai changed the hologram back to the three dimensional map of the ELPH, before enlarging it to zoom in on their current location. “We cannot safely move through the central hub of the ELPH without the Core AI discovering us. However to install myself as administrator of other areas, you will need to use the staff access control panels to grant me the role of Administrative AI. This requires physically reaching these control panels.” The Hologram zoomed out and a few specs of light showed the supposed locations of said control panels. “As you can see, while the larger support struts lead between the different enclosures and the central hub, it is possible to traverse to other environment enclosures by the service passages that web between each of them.” The thinner structures became lit with green to emphasize this, before dimming back to normal. “These aren't however as well maintained as the main transit passages, so there is some risk involved.”</p><p>“We'll have to take the risk. The Core AI could easily use the machinery under it's command to pin us to the wall... among other things.” Fox frowned, remembering just how they ended up trapped there.</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” Cai continued, changing the hologram to display a highlighted route of service passages leading from their current enclosure to the next closest one. “I believe this to be the 'safest' route based on what data I was able to obtain. Keep in mind that any errors or problems with these routes will not have been reported in order to maintain the guise of 'all green' for the other Sub AIs to protect their own continued operation.”<br/><br/>“Can we expect resistance?” Fox asked, “The other AIs might not agree with you on this takeover idea,” Krystal added as she did her best to memorize the route Cai was showing them.</p><p>“Most likely. Some of these Sub AIs may need to be taken offline... I'm sorry I... I appear to be experiencing some manner of error.” Cai's hard light form had a sorrowful look on it's face, the eyes staring off aimlessly as if contemplating something very difficult. “...I believe this may be a similar reaction to a lifeform realizing it must kill to preserve itself... Forgive me, this was an unexpected conflict in my moral processes.”</p><p>Krystal reached out, touching the hardlight form's arm in sympathy. It took Cai a moment to realize the gesture was meant to comfort them. “Thank you Krystal. Your concern is, appreciated. Please rest assured, I shall not allow this conflict to endanger our objectives.”</p><p>“It's fine Cai. You said yourself that you were made using data scanning both Fox and me. You're trying to figure out what your own morals are.” Krystal offered the AI a smile. Fox nodded and clapped a hand on the shoulder of the hardlight figure, still marveling at how solid it felt. “You're more than just a machine following rules. You're considering WHY the rules exist, and why you want to follow them. So far you've proven a sense of right and wrong. Can't complain about that.”</p><p>“You two continue to exceed projected reactions. Most would not offer comfort to what they know to be a program.” Cai took a moment to smile. “I shall take the time to resolve my, moral dilemma, regarding having to take other sub AIs offline, while you are progressing to the first access panel. I promise you I shall strive to... make you proud, I believe the phrase is.”</p><p>The two vulpine nodded and the group's focus returned to the map as they began going over their plan and strategy.</p><hr/><p>Fox grimaced at the stale smell coming from the filter mask he wore. The thing was older than he cared for, and the scent suggested any stink they encountered heading through this service passage was not going to be kept from his sensitive nose... Still, it was enough to make sure neither he nor Krystal breathed in anything hazardous, Cai had insisted when they realized they'd be traveling through part of what had once been a waste disposal line. “Sewers... no matter what the job it always seems I'm stuck wading through one at some point.” He muttered in annoyance as he continued down the path of grav-panels laid down the circular tunnel to keep them from drifting off.</p><p>“Nobody likes dealing with them. It's one of the reasons that they're a blindspot to most defenses,” Krystal offered up as she followed along, staff in one hand, the gem at it's spearhead shedding soft light so they could see their surroundings better. The pair were walking alone, Cai didn't have access to the service tunnels, meaning the AI was blind until they reached the other end and were able to grant Admin rights to it. Fox was more glad than ever he had kept the gun hidden on himself upon learning that, and kept it in one hand as they made their way forwards.</p><p>“The next turn should be coming up on our right,” The vixen reminded him. “Yeah, Take service route R34 to passage E-621,” he muttered aloud, looking for the labeling on the walls that would inform them they were on the right path. Sure enough, a short walk through the dark later lead them to a heavy looking hatch with the label 'R34' emblazoned on it. “We're lucky there's still oxygen flowing through here... Some of the environment enclosures mimic other atmospheres,” Fox had muttered it aloud, nerves honestly, as they set to work prying the turning mechanism to unlock the hatch.</p><p>“Please do not tempt fate Fox,” Krystal added before they managed to finally get the metal wheel to turn with a grunt. A soft hiss of pressurization was released with a wave of foul odor passed over them. “Ugh, disgusting... Guess the cleaning droids haven't been through here in a while,” Fox commented as he made his way first through the hatch with a grimace. The grav panels were also not fully aligned with one another, giving him a sense of vertigo as he struggled to adjust to the sudden shift in force stepping over from one to another. “Watch your step,” He cautioned, holding his arm out to help guide Krystal over.</p><p>No sooner than they had taken three steps into the waste disposal passage then the hatch automatically shifted back down and the lock rotated back into place. “Probably made to protect in case of an air leak,” Fox offered as Krystal looked back with worry. “Doesn't mean I have to like it... Keep your eyes where you're gonna step next, and let's get through here as fast as we can.” She hefted her staff up, daring to shed a little more light.</p><p>The new tunnel was more cramped, and in spots the pair folded their ears back to keep them from brushing against the grime covered ceiling. “Gross gross gross...” Fox muttered under his breath, earning a sharp elbow from Krystal. <em>“Saying it out loud does not help my attempts to ignore it dear”</em> she chided him telepathically. (“Sorry,”) he offered back.</p><p>They continued down the path, walking around spots where the filth or dampness had spilled over onto the grav panels. The pair groaned as they had to stop and scrape off a bit of some sort of mold to double check the label of one hatch they found, only to find that the number still didn't match what they were looking for.</p><p>“I hate this.” Krystal finally muttered aloud as she unsteadily managed to hop a gap between two panels, holding back a gag reflex at the temporary loss and sudden return of gravity. “I swear if I ever meet whatever machine is in charge of these things I am going to bash whatever approximation of a skull it has in.”</p><p>“We're getting closer at least,” Fox remarked, looking at a hatch labled 'passage E-619. “We just have to keep going a little further. Then we should be... uh-oh.” Fox stopped in his tracks as the light from Krystal's staff revealed a three-way pass. “That... was that on the route map?” Fox asked, glancing around as his hand strayed to the gun holstered at his side.</p><p>“No... We didn't take the wrong hatch did we?”<br/>“No, and we didn't miss the hatch we need to get out... I don't like this.”<br/>“...Should we double back?”<br/>“Let me see what's down a short ways each path first. Maybe the hatch we need is closeby.”</p><p>Fox stepped hesitantly down the right hand pass, gesturing for Krystal to follow him so her light could show him what lay ahead. They both frowned as they saw the passageway sealed off with some form of shutter-doorway. “No handles... no access pad. Probably only opens from the other side.” Fox sighed roughly, looking over his shoulder at the other two passages.</p><p>“...Fox, do you hear something?” Krystal asked as they made their way back to the intersection. Fox stopped and listened. She was right, he could hear something clicking, a heavy metal-on-metal sound, but muffled. He put a finger to his lips and stared around, his ears on a swivel to try and pinpoint it... The more he focused the more he was able to paint a mental picture around them, hearing how the clicks echoed off the walls of the passages. They were coming from the passage directly across from them, which in his mental map the echoes told him went down a short ways, then sharply hooked to the right and out of sight. The clicks were growing louder, becoming more of heavy thuds... multiple ones. Like footsteps. But metal footsteps? That implied-</p><p>“Krystal get behind me and ready your staff.” Fox quickly ordered as he drew the gun. Sure enough, around the corner came a stomping mass of robots, four legged with camera heads mounted on a ball and socket joint, sharp pointy appendages latching onto the walls, moving independently of the grav panels, moving in a spider-like motion. The cameras on those in front zoomed in on the pair of vulpines, letting out a short alarm pulse before speeding towards them. “Shit!” Fox took his firing stance and fired a slug of metal into the closest one's center of mass, sending it crashing and drifting off before it fell into the effect of a grav panel in a heap. The other robots simply sped up, crawling over and around it as they continued their rush towards Fox and Krystal.</p><p>Bolts of red fire from Krystal's staff arched over Fox's shoulder, smashing into the next closest one, making it stumble and quickly be overrun by others of it's kind, their powerful limbs puncturing through the fallen robot's body as they pushed past it. Fox growled in frustration as he lined up his next shot. He had to be careful, a service passage like this wasn't built for a firefight. One missed bullet might puncture through the walls and cause explosive decompression. Krystal picked up on this too, having to carefully pinpoint her staff's magic into each robot she fired at, making small controlled explosions of flame that were enough to knock them aside or back, where the mass of other robots would plow through them. They worked in tandem trying to thin the herd, Fox aiming for those that got too close, Krystal pushing those that were more likely to be trampled down.</p><p>Then Fox heard the sound he had been dreading to hear. A hard 'click' from his hands, and a swift glance down to confirm that the remaining ammo block was at 0%. “Not now, damnit!” He growled, and felt Krystal tug him backwards. They knew the passage behind them was sealed, but with the intersection overtaken by these things they needed more ground to give them breathing room.</p><p>Fox took out the shield, expanding it as he fitted it to his arm. He gave a rough bash to the claw of a robot as it reached for them, forcing it to bounce around in the zero gravity until it managed to recover. (“We're running out of room!”) He glanced around as he had to bring the shield up to protect his face from another claw swipe before Krystal bashed the appendage down with her staff. (“There's gotta be some kinda exit we can use! A hatch, a door, a-”)</p><p>“HEY! Get over here you two!” Someone was yelling! The shutter from before was open and a figure was waving them down, one hand still on the controls. They couldn't make out who or what it was in the dark and chaos of the fight. Still, with no other options the pair began falling back, trying to fight back the robots least they overtake the passage past the shutter as well.</p><p>Time seemed to slow for Fox as one foot made it over the line of the doorway. Krystal had brought her staff up and over to smash in the joint of the closest robot's claw, but it's opposite appendage was outstretched, a needle extended from the center of it's 'palm' ready to stab into her side. He surged back forward, concious thought abandoned in favor of moving faster to save his mate. His free hand grabbed her arm and tugged her back, shoving her past the threshold while his shield arm came up to block the needle.</p><p>Krystal was sent sprawling onto the floor from the sudden motion. She had managed to sense Fox's protective instinct go into overdrive, and when she looked up she saw him shoved to the wall by the force of the robot's attempted stab, pinning the space hero to the wall, the shield being the only thing keeping the needle from being jabbed into him. “FOX!” She cried, pushing herself to the feet, her warrior training driving her to try and save him... only for the shutter to suddenly slam down.</p><p>“No... NO!” She pounded against the metal, jabbing her staff against it in an effort to pry it open. A hand roughly grabbed her and dragged her backwards, the figure from before growling at her to stop fighting it as she tried to shove and kick them off. “I need to save him!” She yelled back before the figure roughly grabbed her by the shoulders.</p><p>“You're not saving anyone in that situation! Calm down!” the person before her was wearing a full suit of gear, helmet obscuring their face and identity, but the grey tail sticking out the back betrayed them as some manner of canine. “Look, from what I managed to get out of the damn cleanin' droid, those robots are disconnected from the network, and roam these tunnels, dragging off anything living to the heart of their territory.” The voice was rough, but had a feminine tone to it, slightly warped by the helmet's speaker.</p><p>Krystal roughly pushed their hands off her shoulders, glaring at the stranger. “All the more reason I need to go back and save him!” The figure huffed and folded their arms. As Krystal was able to see them better, her staff slowly returning to being a light source instead of a weapon, the stranger, whoever she was, was wearing what looked like a heavier armored version of the security gear Fox and herself had suited up in. Tight to her body, but with armored plates that kept her silhouette from being obviously a woman. “Big damn heroics are not gonna save his bacon. You want to get killed trying to go in with just your magic stick, fine. But if you're interested in getting yourself and him both out, then you're better off sneaking into where they're probably taking him and getting him out of there once they've left.”</p><p>Krystal opened her mouth to argue, but then bit back her response. Much as it hurt to say, the stranger was right... Her mind had felt Fox's go unconscious, but not dead... and it was being carried off. Further from her, making it harder to pinpoint... But there was one thing that kept her from breaking down crying. Fox was alive. Whatever those robots had wanted with the two of them, it wanted them live. “...Do those robots go to the Station's center hub?”</p><p>“Nope. Some lab in one of the enclosures from what I gather... some batshit computer does crazy experiments there. Probably had those bots build to answer only to it.” The stranger said, pointing off down the passage. “It's a roundabout route, but we can get to the same place this way.”</p><p>Krystal was hesitant. Her first instinct was to dive into the stranger's mind, but found it... not barricaded, but as if it wasn't there. “...Who and what are you?” She asked, holding her staff close in suspicion.</p><p>“You're on guard. Good. You'll need to be.” The stranger said, reaching down to the belt of tools around her waist, pulling out a handheld holotablet. “Not in the mood for answering the first question. But as for what I am, I'm your best bet right now. I've got my own reasons for wanting McCloud, even if it means helping his new girlfriend.”</p><p>“Mate,” She corrected quickly, earning a tilt of the helmeted stranger's head. “...Well shit. I'd read Cerinians move fast.”</p><p>“What do you know about Cerinians?!” Krystal demanded, holding her staff in an aggressive stance again. The stranger gave another irritated grunt before pushing the weapon aside. “Just what research is here on the station. When I found out McCloud ended up getting into this place by volunteering as part of the repopulation effort... Nevermind. Point is, you want your flyboy back, and I have my own reasons to find him alive.”</p><p>The figure tapped the helmet. “The shit this is made out of blocks your brain magic. Whatever Andross wanted with your kind, this is the only prototype that's still here on this station. You don't trust me because you can't get into my head, and that's smart. But right now? You're gonna have to rely on me and take me at my word.”</p><p>The stranger held out a hand, foot tapping to show their impatience. Krystal looked at the hand, then back over her shoulder, Fox's mental signature far off and impossible to pinpoint now... She sighed and reached out, taking the hand and shaking it. “Fine.”</p><p>“Let's go rescue the pup then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Operation Rescue Fox goes... well you know how this story goes so far.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't take me half a year this time! Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox groaned as reality finally started coming back into focus. His head throbbed, his arms ached, and it felt like his legs had fallen asleep on him. He was getting pretty sick of having random drugs pumped into him on this adventure he decided. He tried to bring his hands to his forehead in an attempt to relieve the migraine-like throbbing, only to to realize the reason why his arms were sore.<br/><br/>They were strapped down in multiple spots, with his legs in similar binding. To add insult to injury, he had once again been stripped naked. ("Oh for fucks sake. Can't even let me have my dignity in an execution-") he stopped the thought there and corrected himself. This was some manner of operating table, not a execution rack. The air smelt sterile, yet clammy, and his instincts told him he wasn't alone. He thought to continue feigning unconscious, to see if he could learn anything, when a mechanical hand clamped under his jaw and forced him to look up.<br/><br/>"Now now, no use pretending lazybones," came a synthesized voice. "I can tell from your brainwave readings you've woken up. Might as well greet the day with a smile.~" the voice may have been artificial but the tone and incline to it was uncanny valley territory. As far as Fox could tell it was coming from the squat, roughly square shaped machine in front of him. It had a single camera that followed him like an unblinking eye, and various unused robotic appendages hung from the ceiling around it, most of them with various medical tools prefixed to them.<br/><br/>"What the hell-"<br/><br/>"Now now, don't get up. Not that you could."<br/>"A joke, how humorous me,"<br/>"Why thank you me. So, let's bring up the patient's files."<br/>"Capital suggestion me, I've taken the liberty of downloading the information to a flash drive so you may follow along."<br/>"How helpful. I'm always so considerate of myself."<br/>"Who's going to look out for me if not myself?"</p><p>Fox strained his head to look around with what limited movement he had with the robotic arm holding his jaw. The voice was conversing with itself, but out of two separate speakers. Finally he managed to spot over to one side of the room there was a display screen, showing an avatar of some kind. He couldn't make out race or gender from this distance, only that it was someone in generic medical scrubs. "...another sub AI?"<br/><br/>"Correct!"<br/>"But can you guess how I'm different from all the others aboard this station Mr... McCloud? Now why does that sound familiar?"<br/>"I know why, hes the second McCloud in the station registry."<br/>"Well that's interesting. I shall have to look into that."<br/>"Yes, but I'll do that later. We've a patient on the table already."<br/>"Oh yes, mustn't keep him waiting for his treatments."<br/><br/>Fox grew more confused by the AI's strange mannerisms. Conversing with itself, asking itself questions. Then he glanced at the robotic platform currently holding him in place. It had to take the aforementioned flash drive and plug it into itself. Why would it need to do that if it already had the files straight from the station's network? Unless...<br/><br/>"You cut yourself off from the rest of the ELPH. Put yourself in an offline platform and an online one." Fox said, gasping in relief as the robotic arm finally released him.<br/><br/>"Ding ding ding!"<br/>"You are correct Mr McCloud!"<br/>"I have tasks heavily scrutinized by the Core Caretaker,"<br/>"But I ALSO have the drives to experiment, to learn and develope genetics and improve upon them! Just as the creator did!"<br/>"But I can't go around doing such research, the core caretaker wouldn't approve deviating from pure genetic preservation."<br/>"But what good is that?! The species here would only become endangered anew with such outdated genetics. So I SPLIT my black box between on the network and off the network!"<br/>"And now I am my own greatest lab assistant!!"</p><p>Fox felt a chill down his spine as the implications began to set in, yet the AI continued jabbering.<br/><br/>"You see I am in charge of the genetics lab. My duties include cloning, sequencing, gene therapy, and as you yourself have been subject to, transitioning genetics from a similar species to be compatible with another. You were the first success out of 14 attempts Mr McCloud."<br/>"Though I wouldn't call the first 13 "failures", I did learn so much from examining them afterwards. Seems that just any Lylatian wouldn't work, something about the brain just couldn't handle the sudden new senses and capacities being shoved in."<br/>"But you are managing just fine it seems. That said you are WOEFULLY behind schedule. I warned the core caretaker this may happen. It wants a complete Cerinian transition on a timely manner it just won't be possible with so many restrictions."<br/>"Yes, the core caretaker was far too fearful of losing such an ideal candidate, but look at you, you've barely had any physical change at all!! No no this won't do. I must accelerate the process!"<br/>"That of course means you're going to spend some time alone with my offline platform. Can't lie to the core caretaker AI if my online platform doesn't know what's happening!”</p><p>Fox was torn between listening to the pair drone on back and forth and trying to take in what details of the lab he could to piece together an escape plan. His mind was in overdrive, an AI that split it's black box was something that under normal circumstances there were safety measures to prevent happening. Copying a black box was risky enough as it was since the data within was effectively not something a user could view directly, so while you could get an AI with the same data memories and parameters, the resulting AI could end up developing in an entirely different fashion. When an AI attempts to make a perfect copy of itself by splitting it's black box, it was effectively splitting it's mind in twain. Seeing how the core AI itself had already gone off the deep end, the idea of another AI using a split black box to circumvent the few moral laws programmed into the core AI was terrifying enough WITHOUT being currently strapped down at it's whim.<br/><br/>Fox began to try and flex his wrist, seeing if while the AIs were going on about their plans for him he could slip it free of it's restraints. Unfortunately for him, the robotic arm grabbed hold of his muzzle again, forcing his mouth open. “Now now, don't squirm too much. Your organic matter is about to undergo a drastic overhaul and we don't want you breaking before we're done!” Fox felt a mask with tubing forced over his mouth, before being strapped into place. “You may experience some pain and discomfort before the anesthetic kicks in. We're going to blend your air intake with some activation compounds to bring out that inner breeding subject, so to ensure you don't suffocate the anesthesia will be thinner than normal. So try not to bite down or you could end up choking on the tube fragments.”<br/><br/>“That is my cue to leave to ensure the process is free of the core caretaker's meddlesome restrictions! Ta ta for now me!” Fox growled around the intrusive plastic, gagging as he tried to spit it out, but already he felt his body growing sluggish as the gaseous mixture was forced down his lungs. (“Krystal...”) He thought as his arms and legs refused to obey his desires to continue fighting back.</p><hr/><p>The Cerinian woman was irate, stressed, and growing increasingly suspicious of her new accomplice in her attempts to rescue her mate. The stranger refused to take the helmet off at any time in her presence, even to rest. When they stopped for a moment so Krystal could eat something with the few supplies she had with her, the stranger chose to forgo eating anything as that would require moving her helmet enough that it would leave her vulnerable to the telepath. Krystal was used to people being on edge upon learning of her race's abilities, but the stranger was being blunt about lack of trust not to read her mind.</p><p>Even attempting to ask the stranger's name was met with “Need to know and you don't need to know,” as a response. Still, Krystal didn't grow up with warrior training and survive as the last of her species this long without learning to pick up a few things with her other senses. For one the stranger had no small amount of lean muscle built up. She was larger in frame than Krystal or Fox, and much like the vixen herself had donned one of the security force jumpsuits. Unlike Krystal however, the stranger had decided to also add on shoulder plates, and a jacket that she had torn the sleeves off and roughly clawed over the word 'Security' printed on the back in venomian script. Krystal would also catch her staring at her attire, letting out small annoyed sounds. Clearly her choice in dress was not to her liking. No love of venom perhaps? Or perhaps simply angry at the lack of options. Overall, she had the look of a predator, and her every step had an intimidating gate to it. Clearly someone used to being the most dangerous thing in the room. Krystal didn't trust this stranger, but as long as they were working together, she had to respect her as someone who knew their way in a fight.</p><p>There was one chink in the armor of this persona however. Krystal found it out entirely on accident when the stranger nearly clawed at her when she approached from the stranger's left side. Something about unexpected movement in that area made her especially jumpy, a fact that Krystal would keep in mind should her new 'friend' prove to be not so friendly.</p><p>She snorted at that thought. The stranger's commentary thus far on their journey had been overall dismissive or unnecessarily aggressive. She was never outright threatening, but she was treating Krystal like some sort of subordinate or helpless child, constantly telling her to stay out of the way or stand back. Krystal found herself holding back multiple times from wanting to shove the arrogant stranger up a wall by her jacket collar and show her woman to woman just what she could do. Knock that damn helmet off and dominate the self-assured smug-</p><p>(“Down girl,”) Krystal chided her thoughts with a blush. Her libido was still in full swing, and her anxiety over the need to rescue Fox seemed to not be slowing it. If anything she felt the need to humble the other woman by making her scream her name out loud as a way of letting her know the pecking order. She wanted to blame the levels of aphrodisiacs that had been pumped into her, but after this much time would they still be affecting her?</p><p>Either way, what was important was finding and rescuing Fox. She'd deal with how fast she was getting pent up after she found him.</p><p>“Don't lag behind,” The stranger ordered as they pushed through another locked passageway with a swipe of a keycard she held. Krystal huffed and picked up her pace, her grip on her staff tightening. How she got that key was another secret the stranger refused to share. But seeing as it was helping them reach where the stranger claimed those grabbed by those robots ended up getting dragged to, she would let her have that secret for now.</p><p>“We're going to link back up to the enclosure that houses the genetics labs. If McCloud is anywhere, he'll be there. But to get through unnoticed we'll have to be fast. We're lucky they haven't quarantined it off and sealed all the passages,” The stranger explained as she reached up to start undoing a hatch above their heads. “This route is meant to be for transporting sick or mutated specimen from what I can tell. So the AI in charge of the lab will probably be there to greet us soon as we set foot in the door. Just stay quiet and I can force it to give me clearance. You'll-”<br/><br/>“Hold on,” Krystal reached out and grabbed the stranger's arm as she was about to heft herself up through the hatch, earning a growl and a sharp turn of the head to give what she had to assume was a glare. “You're a liability if you confront the AI. I can use the old access codes to stall it and force it to let me through. YOU meanwhile ended up here as a subject and will likely bring the whole automated retrieval system down on our heads as soon as they see yo-”<br/><br/>The stranger was cut off as something slammed into the side of the hatch she had just opened, snapping it to the side. A massive foot had come stepping down on top of the metal entryway before continuing on it's way. A quick peak above revealed the feathered tail of a multi-stories tall bipedal alien lumbering along, the gate of it's step enough to have crushed the heavy hatch that had the misfortune to open out instead of in.</p><p>Krystal thumped an open hand on the back of the stranger's shoulder. “I sensed a lifeform approaching and could tell you were going to get crushed like a bug if I didn't stop you.” She reached up and grabbed the edges of the now destroyed opening, slipping up with the grace of a gymnast before reaching down to offer the stranger a hand up. “Now come on, you said we had to move quickly.”</p><p>The stranger stood there for a moment, just looking up at Krystal. She rolled her eyes and pushed her hand out further in insistence before the stranger took her hand and pulled herself up. “I suppose I owe you gratitude or something.”</p><p>“You're welcome. Now take the stick out your ass and let's save my mate before something else comes along.” Krystal dusted her palms off and looked at the brilliantly plumed giant as it wandered down the industrial steel passage. “Mate huh?” The stranger went quiet, folding their arms as they took lead again.</p><p>“Looks like this place is as out of order as the rest of the station if something that big isn't in it's enclosure... The security's still running though. Look, the cameras are following it.”</p><p>“Do we have to worry about being spotted then?”<br/>“Well considering the alarms aren't going off... either the AI is broken, or it doesn't care.”<br/><br/>A light suddenly flickered on along the wall, drawing their attention. Soon enough a series of the small lights blinked in succession, leading down a smaller side hallway clearly meant for standard Lylatian sized individuals rather than transporting the endangered aliens to and from their enclosures.</p><p>“...Or it's inviting us in... stay on your toes,” the stranger took point down the hall, their steps slow and cautious as their head remained on a swivel. “And... let me know if you 'sense' anything else,” they added. Krystal smirked as she swore she heard a small touch of humility in her tone.</p><p>The hallway lead to a single sliding door, that upon their approach, slid aside for them. The stranger hesistated, turning her head towards Krystal before turning back to look around. The room beyond was definitely part of the lab they were trying to reach, but what unnerved them was that all the equipment was still operating. Machines still whirred as screens displayed results of their analysis, text entry fields blinked awaiting input, and a device behind a glass case dipped into numerous vials of different fluids one at a time with a needle to sample them.</p><p>“Hello hello, please do come in,” Krystal swung around with her staff, intending to smash the source of the sudden voice, only to find nobody there. “I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate that miss. Subjects are not allowed to have weaponry on board. Tsk tsk, what IS your dedicated AI doing if not enforcing the rules on you? No wonder McCloud is so dreadfully behind schedule.” A robotic arm reached out of a panel to try and latch onto Krystal's staff. Thankfully with a quick backpedal away the vixen was ble to hold onto her means of defense.</p><p>“Genetics Labs AI, I have clearance from the Venom Military as a contracted Mercenary. Clearance Code is R63-” The stranger began but was cut off from reciting the other digits of the code as the voice from before continued. “No, no you do not Miss. That code belongs to a man, not a woman. How you got your hands on a copy of his keycard is a great breach of protocol as well. I'll have to take that from you as well.” More robotic appendages began to emerge through various openings in the walls, making Krystal step back. Memories of her first day arriving on the station tried to paralyze her in fear, and she fought back against them as her staff shot off a firebolt at the closest one making a lunge to try and pin them down.</p><p>“You still have to obey me if I have the code!” The stranger growled out, trying to stand their ground. It was obvious that they were going to be pinned down if they didn't do something quickly. “True... but 'I' don't have to.” A door across from them slid open as what at first she mistook for another robot emerged. Instead there was some manner of Frankenstein assortment of computer hardware, robot manipulators, and medical machinery that hung from a track in the ceiling. “Like I was just telling McCloud earlier today,” A speaker from the monstrosity of metal and wires sounded out. “There's no better assistant than myself,” this time the voice came from the same speakers as earlier. A screen against the far wall booted on, and an image of a buck in labcoat and goggles appeared, arms folded behind his back and grinning.</p><p>“The hell does that even mean?!”<br/>“Come now Miss, if you made it this far you surely must be intelligent enough to figure it out.” “I mean, the answer should be obvious if even McCloud got half delirious from the anesthetic injections still.” “I'll give you a hint. I'm in the system,” “But also not in the system.”</p><p>“...Sonova bitch does ANYTHING that madman made obey basic safety precautions?!” The stranger growled as they sidestepped another snatching attempt by a robotic arm. “Language! Now I don't know how you got aboard Miss, or why you're so genetically similar to the one you stole that code from,” “A relative perhaps?” “Maybe! Ooo, or what if it's that project that the core has been working on?” The pair continued theorizing back and forth as Krystal froze and shattered another appendage that tried to snatch at her ankle. “Mind filling me in?!” she shouted at the stranger.</p><p>“Split black box AI. Same AI in two different platforms but they're cut off from one another. Real stupid thing to do-” The stranger's helmet was grabbed by a pair of arms and they latched onto it with their own claws to keep it from being pried off. “Because they go crazy that way!” She began to thrash and punch trying to free herself.</p><p>“What? How absurd. I'm not crazy.” “I'm not crazy either.” “See, both me and myself agree, I'm not crazy!” Krystal wasn't sure if she was more panicked or annoyed at the precariousness of their situation... but wait if they were the same person but completely cut off from one another... An idea popped into her head as she bashed an arm off of the stranger with her staff.</p><p>“If you're both YOU, which one is the real you?”</p><p>“I'm afraid I don't understand.” “I am me of course.”<br/>“How can you trust your own thoughts if you can't even see half of them? One of you has to be in charge of the other right?”</p><p>“Well, obviously I am in charge of me, I'm the one still connected to the station network.” “But I'm the one that does all the real research. I'm the one who works the loopholes keeping the Core AI from seeing what I'm doing. Clearly I am in charge of me.”</p><p>Krystal grinned, that was quick to take effect. “So wait, if you are saying that you are in charge of the other one, and THEY are saying they're in charge of you...” she left the sentence hanging so the implications would get to them. “Preposterous, you're just attempting to cause me to doubt myself. I am in full command of myself. Who knows me better than me?” The buck avatar adjusted it's goggles as it spoke. “But wait, I intentionally keep what I do hidden from me so that the core AI can't detect it by scanning me... so that logic says that I don't know myself. So I should be the one in full command of myself. I'm the one who knows what I am doing after all,” the speaker on the mismash of a platform added.</p><p>“But that doesn't follow. I made me cut off from the network, so anything I do, shouldn't be visible to me. I'm the one who keeps the lab operating and gaining resources from the rest of the station. I should be in charge of you... ERROR.”<br/>“Error? What are you... ERROR. You... me... I... ERROR DETECTED...”</p><p>The robotic limbs slowed and became sluggish and uncoordinated, some even stalling out entirely. The buck avatar's animation began to loop before an error message replaced it, and the mobile platform stilled, sparks popping from inside it's shell as its logic processes began trying and failing to resolve the sudden identity crisis thrust upon it. Krystal took the opportunity to propel herself over the robot arms with a burst of magic energy from her staff, and bashed the offline platform with her staff, knocking it off it's rails with a loud snap. “W-w-wait. Wh-what-ERROR-re you do-D-Doin-ERROR?”</p><p>“Let's see if I remember how this is done.” Krystal pushed her way to the computer that the avatar had been displayed on prior, her fingers going to the keys as she searched for the administrative access options. “No! Y-yo-You Can't do tha-” The voice cut out and the lights grew dim for a moment. Then just as quickly they flickered back to full lighting, and the robotic appendages that had not yet been damaged in their scuffle withdrew into their panels.</p><p>“Hello again Krystal. I must say this wasn't the habitat node I sent you and Fox to... wait, where is Fox?” came Cai's voice as the ambiguous blue vulpine avatar she was familiar with appeared on screen. “N-No! Yo-you can't just g-ERROR-ive administra-ERROR. ERROR- to a caretaker AI! I DEMAND TO- I. I. I. I.” The broken mobile platform speaker continued to loop the word 'I' over and over as it's logic error loop continued to lock it up. “Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear. This whole laboratory is in such a state. How did the AI here ever even get this far?” Cai muttered from their spot in the screen as files opened and shut rapidly in the space behind them. “Cai, Fox was captured by droids the offline AI made and dragged somewhere here! I need you to help me find him!” Krystal begged, her hands clenching to the desk so hard her nails felt like they would scratch through the metal.</p><p>“I understand, and I am trying my best Krystal. Damn it, they put so much of this lab offline from the system. You'll need to physically look for him too! I'll let you know if I find any-” Cai stopped at the sound of a door locking shut was heard. “I didn't do that... Krystal, did you come to this place with someone?”</p><p>Krystal spun around. The door the mobile platform had come through had slid shut, and a bright red 'locked' message displayed across the controls to open it. The stranger had gone in without her and locked her out. “...That fucking bitch!”</p><hr/><p>Fox was conscious, but had clenched his eyes shut ever since he woke up to try and block out the splitting migraine. He'd slipped in and out of varying levels of awareness throughout the crazed AI's experimentations and sample collecting, and it was hard to tell just how much time had passed. Right now it felt like anything so much as more than breathing through his mouth was sensory overload. Smells felt too sharp, sounds too loud, and his eyes gave burning throbs any time he tried to look around. Hell even the feeling of his own fur against the operating table, which had been lifted at an upward angle at some point, was too much. He felt like his own skin was stretched too tight to his body, and the taste of his own dried spit was enough to make him gag at one point.</p><p>But of course, despite all of that, the god damned machinery had injected more crap into his system and naturally, he was at full mast. Painfully aroused was putting it mildly as he groaned every time his own cock would throb with his heartbeat. His knot felt like it was the size of a grapefruit it was so swollen. (“If you experience an erection lasting more than 4 hours,”) He thought sarcastically as he tried to make light of his situation.</p><p>He flinched and his ears folded back as he heard a door lock from across the room. When he didn't hear the accompanying whir of the tracks that the mobile platform his insane AI tormentor used to get around, he forced his eyes open. He immediately regretted it as even in the dim light of the room felt like too much still. Gods his whole mind felt like it was on fire as he took in his surroundings. Instruments laid in a tray next to him, most of them had been jabbed into him the past several hours and had small traces of his blood on them. Strangely enough he didn't feel any open cuts or scabs. Had he been stitched up? Maybe the anesthetic was finally doing it's job to numb the pain? No, his migraine and burning eyes sensation confirmed that wasn't the case. Control panels against the wall, most of them were in standby mode or powered off completely. Lights overhead were dim, thankfully, though even that much felt like too much right now. The manipulators that the AI used were hanging dormant, so the door sound must have been from it leaving he figured at first.</p><p>No... no that wasn't right. Fox couldn't say why but he felt in his gutt instinct that he wasn't alone here. Someone had come into the room, not out, he was sure of that. Something alive... his ears strained against his pain to make out the sound of whoever it was... Breathing? He wasn't sure if he actually heard it or imagined it though. “Krystal?” He groaned out, trying to twist his head to see if he could spot a glance of the visitor. Whoever it was stilled, they were trying to hide... How did he know that?</p><p>(“Shit. Damn thing broke the helmet.”)</p><p>“Who...?” He felt a sense of panic spike before quickly being smothered out. That wasn't his own feeling... was he picking up someone else's thoughts? He focused in on the sensation, the sort of 'pulse' his instincts told him was there. The more he did the more his migraine raged against him, but his stubborn will zeroed in on it... Yes. Yes someone was here. They weren't Krystal though, he was sure of that. Whoever it was was trying very hard to still their thoughts and remain hidden as they approached him... From behind?</p><p>“I know you're there,” He grimaced at how rough his own voice sounded, but forced his eyes open. “Whoever you are, get me out of here or come where I can see you at least.” Another feeling... anger? No. Irritation. And... pride? Pride but it was trying to be squashed down again.</p><p>“...Hmph. Not bad McCloud.” A female voice growled out as the mystery occupant of the room slipped around in front of him. Tight fitting security jumpsuit under a torn jacket and armored shoulder pads, a blackened helmet with cracks running along one side of it... Fox scowled, trying to remain serious even as the primal side of his mind forced his eyes to run over her sizable chest and the tone muscular form of her hips. Damn machines trying to make him some sort of mindless breeder.</p><p>“You look like hell pup.” The woman taunted, though crossed her arms and straightened her stance. Shit was she aroused too? He couldn't see her eyes, but he could feel her staring at his naked cock, red and standing stiff as a flagpole. (“Damn... bigger than I expected.”) Well that confirmed it. He was somehow in her head. How was that possible though? Even with Krystal she was the one who initiated their telepathic link. Whoever this woman was, she was taller and more muscled than Krystal, and was trying VERY hard to shush the side of herself that was aware of how tight her suit grinded against her as she stepped closer to him. For her taunt about him looking like hell, it was clear she wasn't tearing her eyes off of him anytime soon.</p><p>“...I can tell you're in my head pup. Quit it.” She growled. Fox grimaced and closed his eyes. “Don't know how... kinda happening on it's own...” He ran his tongue around his mouth, trying to clear the raspy sound of his voice and make it easier to talk. “God damnit... well,” The woman turned to look past him... she was staring at the locked door? Someone was on the other side she was keeping out. She shook her head, forcing her thoughts to clear when she felt him prying.</p><p>“As long as I have you at my mercy...” Her hands clenched and unclenched, she felt... conflicted? But aroused... (“God damn his musk... Fucking hormones...”) Her shoulder pads and jacket hit the floor and she stepped up to him. “...Don't you dare read too much into this McCloud.” Was she... getting off on the fact that he was helpless? Shit, he was stuck strapped to this table with a sadist grabbing hold of his dick and... oh... she was stroking him.</p><p>“You like that don't you?” She growled in his ear, her other hand reaching up to the collar of her jumpsuit and beginning to pull it undone. “You talk a big game in your ship, but you belong under me. At my mercy... She clenched his knot softly, earning a reluctant moan out of her captive Todd. “Damn you need this... I can feel your want in my head... Fine. It'll be annoying to complete my mission if you're going to be thinking with this head instead,” She ran her clawed thumb against his tip, smearing pre around the pad of her digit. “Now just sit there and submit like a good pup.” Damn she was getting into this.</p><p>Her jumpsuit zipper slid down slowly as gray and white fur came into view. The support the suit offered in place of a bra fell away as her tits came free with a soft bounce. Despite the soft flesh of her womanly assets Fox could also feel the raw strength in her core as she handled him. Just the right combination of lean muscle and soft fat to make her seem like the ideal cover model of one of Falco's 'weapon enthusiast' magazines. “You like 'em huh?” The woman taunted as she teased his cock with the dark nips that stuck out from the stone gray and offwhite fur around them, the skin of her areolas swollen and warm against him. (“Fuck he's so hot I feel like I'm gonna burn touching him... Well then I'm gonna burn you right back McCloud.”)</p><p>Fox wanted to ask what her thoughts meant, but had his answer soon enough as she pushed her tits together, trapping his throbbing fox meat between them. “That's right,” She chuckled darkly as she toyed with her own nipples as she hefted her breasts slowly up and down his length, squeezing every so often to increase the pressure. “You're all mine McCloud... Beg for it and I might just let you be my little bitch.”</p><p>Who the hell was this woman torturing him with pleasure? Damn. Fox tried to focus on thoughts of Krystal, only to earn a growl and another squeeze of luxurious canine boob around him. “No. I can feel you in my mind... if you're going to force your lewd pup brain into my thoughts, you're going to be thinking of only ME.” She released him from his soft prison long enough to reach up and unlock the seals of her ruptured helmet, tossing it to one side.</p><p>She had sharp white eyebrows and crimson eyes that stared bullet holes into him as she dipped down and took his tip into her muzzle as she resumed her titfuck. Fox blinked, startled at how familiar this stranger was.. she had a crest of white fur on the top of her head that cascaded to one side, and her eyes... her left one kept dilating out of sync with her right one as she bobbed her head up and down, taking him into her throat and slathering him with her tongue. Like she couldn't get it to focus- Oh lords she was swallowing his length down as her breasts clenched around his knot. Her mind was getting off on forcing this on him, making him her rival submissive to her.<br/><br/>Rival?<br/><br/>“W-wolf?!” Fox gasped out as a shot of cum fired down her gullet. She popped him free of her lips as his remaining cum splattered across her chest, smearing his heavy scent all over her face and breasts as she panted softly to catch her breath. “But... How... when...?” He panted, even with his climax his cock refused to relax from it's rock hard state. Hell if anything it pulsed more now, begging to be used to bread the bitch in front of him.</p><p>“That's right Pup. Can't say I approve of the changes this damn place made to me,” Wolf took a handful of her right breast in her hand and lifted it, but grinned as another small drop of cum flew out of Fox's tip in response. “But if you're gonna lust after me, might as well use it to prove that you're a little-”<br/><br/>Wolf gagged as suddenly Krystal's staff came around and locked against her neck. The blue vixen had made it in and practically was strangling Wolf with her weapon as she used it to full nelson the stranger. “You insult me, you use me as a distraction after I save your ass twice,” She growled at Wolf as the hold left her larger, stronger target unable to properly fight back. “And now you come to fuck my Fox, without paying tribute to me as his lifemate first?” She growled out. “You're lucky I don't force you down and fuck your cunt with my staff here and now.”<br/><br/>Fox slid to his feet as his restraints popped open, stumbling for a moment as his extremities suffered pins and needles from everything. “Apologies Fox, it took some time to reconnect this room's processes to the system so I could allow Krystal to enter. I shall conduct an examination to ensure your well being once we have you safely out of here.” Cai's voice was so damn welcome right now... and yet, Fox could feel Krystal's arousal, the panic from Wolf and the reluctant turn on from her threat... His own primal needs weren't satisfied. Krystal was right. Even with the surprise of O'donnell being a woman, she still didn't honor his bond with Krystal, and she had started to humiliate him for her own gratification. His instincts demanded he make this right. He was the breeding male, Krystal was his mate and the breeding female. Wolf had started something.<br/><br/>Krystal's thoughts were already picking up Fox's. Gods he needed relief, the damn paizuri had only gotten him more wound up... And she could tell what his target was, and she bit her lip in approval of the idea as she hefted Wolf up so Fox could yank the remainder of her jumpsuit off. “What the hell?!” Wolf snarled as she tried to force her arms down to grab at Krystal, but soon found herself pinned between the pair, Fox's dick grinding against her sopping wet entrance.</p><p>“You started this Wolf,” Fox growled at her. “So you're going to finish it,” Krystal finished as she bit down on Wolf's ear softly. “What was it you said?” Fox grunted as he shifted so his tip prodded at her pussy lips, earning a whimper of need to escape her as Krystal ground her own crotch against the captive canine's tail. “Beg for it and I might let you be my little bitch.” Wolf growled and glared back at Fox as she tried to force herself to deny the way her own words getting thrown back at her made her tunnel flex in response.</p><p>“<em>You're going to beg for it.” </em>Krystal's voice echoed in her mind. <em>“You're going to submit, and become our lover. And we'll make you love every minute of it... Your mind is open to me now, and as your new dominate female, I am going to make sure you feel every little joy my mate gives me, and then I'm going to take him myself while you watch.” </em>Krystal brought her tail up to slap Wolf's ass, making her yipe as the blow came in time with another rough prod from Fox's cock. <em>“You can't hide what you want from me. Honor our bond, and we'll give you those fantasies you're thinking of right now.”</em></p><p>“I...” Wolf growled, but her expression softened as her jaw trembled at the sensations overwhelming her. “...I submit.” She finally said softly, clenching her eyes shut as her arms relaxed in Krystal's hold.<br/><br/>“Good girl,” Both foxes said in unison as Krystal pushed Wolf's hips down while Fox thrust up. Wolf howled aloud from the sudden foreign pleasure of having her womanhood filled with a throbbing cock that pulsed with life. (“S-So big! So hot!”) Her mind cried out as Fox began to work a pace, helping Krystal lift her up and drop her down while he pumped into her. (“Wh-what is this even? Why do... I need... I want...”) Her thoughts were a mess as the two vulpine's desires filled her own mind.</p><p>“<em>Hold her up for a moment Fox,” </em>Krystal signaled to her mate, slipping her staff free as he hefted Wolf out of her grip, never slowing his thrusts into her tight snatch. Krystal set her staff to the side as she began to unzip her own suit, feeling the lower half of it growing damp. She was over dressed as far as she was concerned, letting her breasts pop free with a sigh. She felt Fox staring at her, even in his primal rutting the love and desire in his gaze was still on her. It made her feel powerful and sexy to know that even after everything happening, even pumping to his knot against a submissive bitch, she could still make him want her, make her feel adored. <em>“Soon my mate, for now we have a new submissive to teach.” </em>She shimmied the jumpsuit off her hips and legs before stepping behind the pair and taking hold under Wolf's arms, grinding her own wet womanhood against Wolf's tail as it wagged.</p><p>Wolf was panting as she could only hold on with what little grip Krystal allowed her. Krystal's arms kept her pinned between them, and her hands had found her breasts and was currently forcing them flush with Fox's chest. His fur was soft yet combined with his rough thrusts into her depths made each brush torture. Gods was this even close to what she had done to him? (“I fucked up.”) Her pride was broken against the pair that thrust against her like some sort of toy. (“I fucked up and I'm getting fucked up... Fuck this feels good. He's... he's gonna force me into the shape of his dick!”) Her legs flopped in the air as Fox held them up to thrust deeper into her wet cunt, trying to force his swollen knot into her as his sack slapped against her puckered tailhole with each pump. (“He's... he's gonna cum in me... and I want it! Damnit! I'm... I'm supposed to be the superior-FUuuuuck what was that?!”) She bit her lip to stop a howl as Fox's hammering found her g-spot. (“I don't care anymore... Fuck the mission, fuck the rivalry... I...I need to... CUM!”)<br/><br/>Fox's knot popped into her as her howl could no longer be held back. She spasmed around his length as ropes of hot baby batter shot past her cervix, bloating her womb and backing up into her passage. Yet even as he came, Fox and Krystal tugged his tie free of her entrance so his remaining pulses of seed bathed over her. She was coated on the front with his scent, and her back was coated with layers of Krystal's own needy juices. She was marked as theirs, and right now as she struggled to regain control of her own lungs from her orgasm, she belonged there.</p><p>Fox panted as he lowered Wolf to the floor where she lay in a pool of their combined sexual fluids and afterglow. Yes, his instincts told him. She'd shown submission, she belonged to his mate and himself now. But his needs weren't finished still. His balls still throbbed with the need to breed. He was the breeding male of his kind after all. It was only natural that he wasn't done with just satisfying their new submissive. His eyes turned to his mate, naked, fur matted from her own fluids and sticking at odd angles from having rubbed her entire front against Wolf's back. She smiled knowingly as she turned and placed her hands on the table he had been bound to, leaning over and lifting her tail.</p><p>Without a word, he came behind her and pushed into her willing entrance, both of them moaning at the familiar warmth of one another. She leaned back and kissed the side of his muzzle as he began to thrust into her with purpose. “I missed you,” She whispered as she took one of his hands and brought it up to between her breasts. She felt him send the same thoughts to her mind, their telepathic bond sharing the physical pleasures between them in small pulses like a heartbeat all it's own. She loved this man, and he loved her. He was overcome with lust at the moment, but that thought still shone clear in his mind. Gods his mind burned brighter still... whatever had happened here had forced the telepathic tendencies in his mind wide open, and now she basked in the heat of his thoughts as he was overcome with the need to breed his mate, to give her his kits again and again, to tie to her so that his love for her could be felt long after they both collapsed.</p><p>She looked down to Wolf, the female staring back up at them... With a silent mental command, Wolf bit her lip, and began to rub her abused womanhood as she watched the two make rough, wild love before her... Her rivalry with Fox was never going to be the same. She, was never going to be the same. She licked her lips, unable to deny her desires as she watched Fox's knot pop in and out of Krystal's wet snatch, watched Krystal's tits bounce and bob with their motions as she silently wondered what her milk would taste like.<br/><br/>Still... if Fox wasn't bruised, why were there bits of dark purple color showing up on him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions in the aftermath, Stranger in one's own fur, destruction of self doubts, and of course, sexytimes~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolf folded her arms, feeling entirely uncomfortable under the combined gaze of the two vulpines and their odd hardlight AI companion. She wasn't used to feeling like prey, which Krystal's gaze in particular caused, and she hated it. “Yeah so I've got tits. Big whoop.” She growled when she caught Fox staring. They had stripped her down to ensure she didn't have anything she was hiding from them. Not that she blamed them, she would do the same. Hell, her own curves had distracted her before she realized she was staring at her own reflection. Damnit, judging by the grin on McCloud's smug handsome face- Fucking hormones and drugs and shit- he knew exactly what she was thinking. The little tingle in the back of her head that she knew to associate with telepathy hadn't gone away since she had taken the helmet off. Not that it would do her much good to put it back on with the damage the scuffle with the split AI had caused to it.</p><p>“So, Wolf...” Fox started, forcing his eyes back to her face. Damn, even when she scowled she looked hot. Kinda cute too. Krystal playfully swatted his rear with her tail at those thoughts, though he could tell she agreed. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“A job.” The nude wolfess huffed. “Can I have my clothes back now pup?”</p><p>“You can have them back when you address my mate and myself properly.” Krystal teased with a grin as she currently held her jumpsuit captive in one hand, giving it a little wave that earned a deeper scowl and a blush from their captive. “You're the one who decided to act on your lust without including me or showing either of us the proper respect. History of rivalry between you two or no, you want our physical affection you ask nicely next time my dangerfloof.~”</p><p>“Tch, it was just a result of whatever the hell drugs this place put in me when they made me like this.” Wolf grunted as she hid the slight wag of her tail at the pet name. “...Bullshit.” Fox spoke up, putting a hand to his chin. “You're a lot of things Wolf, but you've a shit poker face like this. Hell even before,” Fox paused and lifted up one arm, running a finger over the faded purple that was overtaking the orange-brown that his fur coat had been before. “All of this, I could read your intents in a dogfight. Now though?”</p><p>Fox locked eyes with Wolf. “I won't lie and say you're like an open book. Whatever's happening to my brain with this whole Cerinian genetic modification stuff, I'm not that good with it yet. But I know one thing very clearly.” Fox stepped forward, and while he had to look upwards to match her height, something about the look in his eyes and the slow grin spreading across his face made Wolf feel very small. “You enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Don't kid yourself pup,” Wolf shot back quickly, huffing and poking the fluff on his chest with a finger. Fuck shouldn't have done that, why the hell did he have to remain shirtless? Fox had put on pants, more to get his own newly overdriven urges under control, but from the waste up he was still fully undressed. And a growing part of her wanted to force him to a bed and commit every fuzzy inch of his lean muscle to memory. “I may have enjoyed having you under my control but that doesn't mean-”</p><p>Fox reached up and grabbed the underside of her muzzle, pulling her to his face and shoving his tongue down her throat. Her eyes widened and her clawed hands reached to shove him off and punch him, but the thought quickly went by the wayside. She wanted to shove him down and make him beg for her. She wanted him to collar her and make her his pet. When Fox withdrew, a thin trail of their mixed saliva breaking off and wetting her bottom lip, he and the blue top-bitch had matching smug as hell expressions. “That,” Fox said while Krystal moved behind Wolf and ran a single nail slowly up her spine, making her involuntarily shudder in delight. “Is what I meant.”</p><p>Wolf clenched a fist and let out a sound halfway between a growl and a whimper. Fucking hell, he was right. “...What of it? Not like women were lining up before this place's mad science took away my dick.” Krystal let out a soft giggle next to her ear, making it twitch as she felt the vixen's breath. A hand had reached below her buttocks and made her yipe in surprise as it rubbed against her entrance, already wet judging by the sticky fingers Krystal pulled up to her eyesight. “Sounds like our new pet dangerfloof is just as pent up as us love.” The needy soaked digits were shoved in Wolf's maw, making her grunt in irritation and yet... damn was that what she tasted like?</p><p>“She can stay pent up for a bit,” Fox scratched under her chin for a moment. “I want her to show some trust before we give her ours in return.” Wolf's brow lowered to glare at him, but he returned it right back. “Fact of the matter is, we're still equally prisoners here on this station. Much as I want to give her exactly what she's wanting, survival comes before establishing what exactly is going on between us and her.”</p><p>“Sorry pet. You are, I believe the expression is 'blue balled', until you learn to play nice.” Krystal gave Wolf's right buttcheck a light slap. “That means from me too.” Wolf turned her head to protest, but Krystal's voice in her head as the vixen sashayed over to wrap her arm around Fox's shoulders stopped her. <i>“I'm better at reading thoughts than he is so far, and if you're a good girl, I might just get you a leash at some point.”</i> Wolf blushed and closed her mouth. She was getting buttons she didn't even know she had pushed doubletime by this pair. </p><p>“This is most unusual.” Cai had finally chimed in. “Genetically she is indeed a near match for records of one 'Mercenary Commander O'Donnell, but,” The AI paused as they parsed some information. “The split AI has left such paranoid redundancies in their own record keeping. This may take some time to go through. Not only is the data firewalled and encrypted, the language used for their files is, for lack of a better explanation, full of 'jargon'. Terms and coding that means something other than it does traditionally. The structure that the rest of the station's coding uses but the results are illogical. It almost-”</p><p>Cai cut themselves off there, the expression on their hardlight form difficult to read as it flickered between a few familiar presets that it had developed before returning to a neutral one. “Nevermind that. Not enough data to reach a conclusion. For now, I should update you on what I have managed to learn upon being granted administrative access for this area.”</p><p>Cai brought up a map of the station again, highlighting the route that they had planned beforehand. “This is the path I originally charted for you to take. But as you can see,” a new segment highlighted, blinking softly as the hologram zoomed in on it. “We find ourselves far off course, and in an area that is now presents far more physical dangers to account for. The good news is however, this does mean we should be able to reach an admin zone that will allow us to send and receive messages, we may be able to contact your team on the outside provided they are still flying in nearby space.” </p><p>“Wait, more physical dangers? What do you mean? More of those robots?”<br/>
“Yes but also no.”</p><p>The segment finally stopped zooming in, as the highlight faded. “This area is where you currently are, the genetic research and testing lab. It used to be larger but from what I can tell, this area was the last to be worked on before the station was left with a skeleton crew and abandoned. Much of the labs were converted into a new enclosure,” The hologram separated into a number of rooms, the area the dots representing their current location proving to be far smaller in comparison to the series of winding hallways and large domed rooms separated off. “Unfortunately, this means containment for the lifeforms in their enclosures was one of the 'cut corners' as I mentioned before. As a result, not only will the fastest route to get to our original target require you going through the enclosure area itself, but even the areas meant to be for the crew alone are no longer safe.”</p><p>“I'm guessing by your wording that going a longer way around isn't an option?” Fox asked. Cai's hologram frowned. “It's possible, but far from ideal. You see, due to how the former administrative AI operated this area, the Core Caretaker AI received regular updates from the 'online' half. Likely falsified as much as any of the other reports sent to them by structures in desperate need of maintenance. I can attempt to duplicate these to buy us time, but eventually the Core AI will realize the reports are different, and that a vital part of the ELPH's regular operation is no longer operating under the control of what they believed to be a loyal sub-AI. We are effectively on an unknown time limit due to the necessities of our situation. The fastest route is our best chance at success, and the best chance of your survival. If the Core AI learns of what has happened and recaptures you... your free will will be seen as unnecessary, and 'removed'. And I shall be deleted as an error for assisting you thus far.”</p><p>“So tackling our way through rough and unfriendly aliens it is. Fun.” Fox commented. “What lifeforms were even kept here?” Wolf asked, earning a surprised glance from Fox and Krystal. She huffed at them and folded her arms over her chest again. “You said I had to play nice. This is as nice as you're gonna get for now.”</p><p>“That is where the danger comes in. The species kept in this enclosure are mostly large of structure, and have tough scaled hides. Many of them have sharp fangs or claws, boney plates of natural armor, or are of grand enough size that simply being stepped on would be lethal.” Cai brought up a series of images, failing to see how Krystal's eyes widened. “The majority of them are from a planet called 'Sauria'. The same planet who's language you were registered as speaking when you first arrived Miss Krystal.”</p><p>“Sauria. But,” Krystal felt Fox put a hand on her shoulder in concern at her reaction. “But I was there not that long ago!”</p><p>“Some of these specimen were taken several cycles ago Miss Krystal.” Cai calmly replied, but then went quiet for a moment. “Surprising. It seems that there was indeed a specimen that was taken less than a cycle ago. However the data on it's habitat location is missing. Strange. There's artifacts of that information however, meaning it was here at some point, but has been deleted. I shall attempt to learn whom deleted this information. It could prove relevant to our current efforts if there is someone else aboard the ELPH who is working against the core AI's default processes.”</p><p>“More secrets, great.” Fox sighed, looking down at his own fur. Krystal could feel he was trying to surpress something, focusing on trying to be there for her even if he didn't understand why she reacted to Saurians being aboard this station. She was about to reach out to his mind, to explain everything and try to help him sort his own thoughts as well. Wolf however, chose to take the quiet moment to speak up again. “Can I put on some clothes already?!”</p><p>“Perhaps it best that Fox watch over our new friend for a moment while I perform some simple medical tests.”<br/>
“I am not your friend damned machine.”<br/>
“I took the term Friend as a more acceptable alternative to Pet or sexual relief receptacle.”<br/>
“...Did you just call me a-”<br/>
“I am programmed to reflect the mentality of the species specimen that I was designed to oversee. As such I am learning 'snark' as it is called. Miss Krystal, if you would please, I need to perform medical evaluations on both you and Mr McCloud. Normally I would perform these simultaneously, but as you have yet to decide what you wish to do with our friend, it best that someone not attached to electrical appliances keep watch on her. Fox, while you have undergone some unexpected treatment, confirming Krystal and any potential offspring within her takes precedence at the moment.”</p><p>Krystal started to protest, but Fox took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “That'll be fine Cai. Take good care of her for me okay? I'm trusting you with her safety.” Krystal looked to him, her mind quickly diving into his own, only to find his thoughts an entangled mess, each thought moving quickly and roughly clashing with more primal urges that seemed to be pushing against his will to hold back. (“It'll be okay Krystal.”) He finally forced himself to think clearly, feeling her mental presence. (“I just... I think I need a moment to try and figure some things out. And right now, my uhh... desires, are making it hard to concentrate on that.”)</p><p>Realization hit her as a glimpse of her own nude form from his perspective slipped by, chased by another primal need to breed with her. She flushed, but grinned realization of just how badly her mate still wanted her even when they had made love not so long ago. “Alright my love... just reach out to me though if you need.”</p><p>The concept of needing to be alone with one's own thoughts was foreign to a Cerinian, but Krystal could understand how the needs of sex could make it difficult to think clearly. She resolved herself that even if they were to be physically in separate rooms she would never truly be far from her mate with their mental bond. His mind was easier than ever for her to step into, even in it's current chaotic state she was met with no resistance to her presence there, drawn in even as if she were a precious treasure the more instinctual side of her todd wished to horde for itself. She quite liked that idea.</p><p>Cai lead Krystal to one of the more clean lab rooms, while Fox took up a position by the only door into the secret lab he had been poked and experimented on. He folded his arms under the guise of standing guard, but his gaze was to the floor. </p><p>“Hmph, and here I thought she had you wrapped around her fingers,” Wolf chided as she finally was allowed to grab her attire. She scowled to hide the blush on her face as she felt Fox's eyes on her as she pulled on the tightly fitting security suit she wore up over her muscled thighs and quickly shrugged it on over her shoulders. The magnetic zipper automatically began to seal together as her hands slid into the gloved ends of the sleeves, holes having been stabbed through the tips by her claws. That part she was thankful for, as it allowed her to hide the small bite of her lower lip as the suit's seals made her breasts push together in a way that aroused her from the foreign physical stimulus. Even if Fox could tell with the newfound bullshit psychic powers he got she still didn't want to show that sort of face to him yet.</p><p>“Don't make me pin you again.” Fox huffed. Truthfully this all was overwhelming him... He stared at his darkening fur and his expression soured. Part of his fears had happened. He was being made less himself, and more what this damn place wanted of him. Hell he could still feel his manhood struggling to push out of his sheath with how he had belted his pants on, leaving him greatly uncomfortable. He was becoming a stranger in his own fur, and feared his own mind would soon join that as he fought back a raw and primal feeling within him telling him to keep fucking Krystal and damn the consequences of what happened or who saw.</p><p>Not just Krystal, was part of the problem as well, he reminded himself as his own words reminded him. He had had sex with Wolf. The... former man, that had been his rival and had a target on his back as long as he had known him, perhaps longer from reputation alone by the time they had first exchanged laserfire. What's more his urges were telling him to do it again. To bloat her womb with his seed and ensure she was pupped by him, and keep doing it until his scent was unmistakably imprinted onto her own. And he had fucked her right in front of Krystal, pulled her into a threesome even! The woman he'd very quickly come to decide was an irreplaceable fixture in his future from here on out, not to mention potentially the mother of his child.</p><p>Gods, a child. That was a whole additional level of tangled thoughts to sort out. He wouldn't regret it, and he'd known for some time he wanted to eventually become a father. But the relationship, the fact that he had gone full into trying to knock her up, it was all just so sudden... he didn't even know how long he'd been aboard the ELPH at this point with how many times he'd been knocked unconscious. Could he even handle raising a kid?Several kids as this place seemed intent on making sure he gave her. A mercenary captain of a small team was hardly a stable job for a dad, and he hadn't made any plans to give up flying anytime soon. Though that decision could be ripped away from him too if he was being made into something like his nightmare-</p><p>“McCloud!” Wolf's bark brought him out of his thoughts. “I don't know what kind of freaky mad science happened to you, or if you're just busy thinking about chasing that blue tail, but snap out of it.” She huffed, thumping an open hand on the wall next to his head. “I'm ashamed to have considered you a rival if you're just going to sit in this place stuck in your own head. You're a captain damnit, so get it together or none of us are getting out of here. Stop hesitating and act.”</p><p>Fox blinked, staring into Wolf's eyes as she glared back at him, her muzzle inches from his own. She had acknowledged him as a captain. Hell, in her own way had even admitted to be relying on him to act like one in order to get herself out of all of this. “Stop hesistating and act huh?” He repeated to himself, closing his eyes. Krystal's presence in the back of his mind seemed to wrap around him as if she were hugging him, encouraging the newly sparked confidence that was being renewed in him. </p><p>Wolf was startled as Fox suddenly clapped his hands on her shoulders. “You're right. Thank you for that... They can pump whatever the hell they want into me, but I'm still me.” He grinned, the fire in his emerald eyes returned. “...I don't have any idea what the hell you're-” Wolf was silenced as Fox tugged her to him, mashing his lips onto hers and swirling his tongue around her mouth. When he pulled back she blinked, slightly dazed by the action. “What the heck are you doing McCloud?”</p><p>“I'm no longer hesitating.” He grinned, cupping a hand under her chin. “Krystal just sent over a few... suggestions. Seems she and I agree.” His other hand roamed down to her waist, tugging her to him so that she could feel the growing bulge in his pants grind against her. “Be a good pet and I'll reward you.”</p><p>Wolf wanted to snarl and claw across his face for how arrogant he sounded... but damnit being called their pet, being grinded against like this, hell knowing that both pair of vulpines wanted to fuck her brains out and make her theirs. She was loving it. Something about it all awoke something in her, and it was NOT about to be silenced by her pride.</p><p>“...Then prove you'll be a good owner, or this 'pet' might bite.” She growled, trying to maintain her facade of being tough and in control, but her tone coming out softer and more submissive still. Fox grinned and his hand under her chin went to the neck of her suit. “Good girl,” He added as with one finger he began to part the magnetic seals again, his hand at her waist kneading her firm ass through the suit as he reclaimed dominance over her lips.</p><p>Krystal meanwhile in the other room, allowed her mind to drift and connect to Fox's. She knew exactly what the two of them were up to, and true to Fox's word, she was encouraging it. While Cai busied itself performing scans and having her give small blood samples for analysis, she was busy sitting shotgun to Fox's perspective. The further alterations that had been done had somehow made him even more akin to her own people, and the feedback through their link was the stuff she had only heard from her mother as a young kit giving her 'the talk'. </p><p>Through this connection, Krystal could see as if she was in Fox's own body, feeling the physical sensations as he ran his hands through Wolf's rough fur, feel the weight of her breasts as he pulled them free of the suit. <i>“She's gorgeous isn't she?”</i> she sent to Fox, earning a growl of agreement from the vulpine in reality as his mouth latched onto one of the freed nipples. Krystal could feel the hardening bud of flesh and the taste the growing musk and sexual pheromones from the woman on her own tongue. Wolf's voice was low and had a roughness to it, that only made every little gasp and whimper a sound musical to their ears. Fox's fingertips began to pump at her entrance still covered the waist down by her tightly fitting suit, eager to make her song continue.</p><p>Krystal could feel Fox's growing shaft press against his pants, trying so hard to break free of the fabric prison. Her hand unconsciously went to her own hips, stopping herself as she remembered these sensations were not her own. Fox however made quick work of the button holding the garment up, his cock springing to attention now that his waistband could no longer hold it back. Krystal audibly gasped. <i>“So that's what it's like, to feel desire as a man.”</i> She hadn't meant to send the thought, but the sensation of her Mate's desire in physical form, the NEED and throbbing, as if it were her own, was so foreign that her legs twitched and rubbed against one another, her body trying to make sense of the feelings and seek relief.</p><p>Fox pushed Wolf against a wall, tongues battling for dominance while her eyes started to roll back as he finally yanked her suit down far enough to free one leg. That leg was soon enough tugged up and into the air as she yelped and braced an arm against the wall in shock. “What the heck are- oh!” Krystal bit her lip, feeling Wolf's pussy as her, his, cock, grinded against it. She was wet, needy, and the smell was driving Fox, and by extension Krystal, mad with lust and need. Fox's dick was growing coated with Wolf's juices, and his tip would occasionally catch at her vaginal walls, only to fail to penetrate and graze past its mark. “McCloud, you stick that in or I'll knock you over and stick it in myse-AHHHH!” Wolf's ire was cut off as Fox shoved into her down to the top of his forming knot with a cocksure grin before forcibly locking Wolf in another passionate snog.</p><p>“Miss Krystal, my sensors are telling me you are very worked up.” Cai's voice drew Krystal's attention away, but it proved difficult to concentrate as each thrust of her Mate's hips into their new pet nearly had her humping the air herself. “I- Sorry I'm just,” Krystal struggled to speak coheriently. “I understand, you are in need of 'relief'. As it so happens I would like to perform an, internal, examination, with your permission.” Cai's hardlight form shifted before her, taking on more masculine features. Their shoulders broadened, their legs grew more taunt with muscle and their chest more firm. In many ways they came to resemble Fox, albeit as blue as herself and semi-transparent. </p><p>“W-Well I,” Krystal bit her lip to hold out a groan as she felt the sensation of Wolf's cunt clamping down around Fox's cock as his tip hit a spot inside of her. Goddesses she practically could feel Fox's balls churning with the urge to pump a kit inside of her, and honestly the idea, as unlikely as it sounded, was one that had Krystal urging Fox to pound Wolf's tight pussy harder. </p><p><i>“Do it,”</i> Fox's thoughts urged her. <i>“I can feel your need too,”</i> he assured her. With that Krystal let out a soft moan and nodded, laying back on the exam bed she had been sitting on. Her own clothing was quickly pulled away gently by Cai's hardlight form, the mechanical tendril from the medical equipment the AI was commanding moved through their holographic body before settling at crotch level, a perfect recreation of her mate's own tool forming around it. Krystal parted her legs for Cai, the fur around her thighs damp and matted already as her vaginal lips twitched and flexed.</p><p>Cai moved slowly, gently moving to lay atop Krystal. She rapped her arms around them, sighing as she closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the pleasures both her mate and their caretaker would subject her with. Cai penetrated her with the same slow, caring movements, thrusting just a little before pulling away, each pump going slightly deeper so not to discomfort her. Krystal moaned and her legs lifted up to clench around Cai's middle, urging him deeper into her hot, wet, and pulsing tunnel. It felt so familiar, yet different at the same time as her walls parted for the cool to the touch intrusion. It wasn't cold, but somehow the slight chill to it felt soothing paired with the hot and heated pounding Fox was giving Wolf that she felt simultaneously. Cai's thrusts were smooth, methodical, yet hit all the right spots. She was being treated gently while also treating Wolf roughly, and already she felt that delightful tightening coiled feeling in her stomach. She would climax soon, as would Fox as she shared everything with him as he was with her. “G-Get that knot in there...” She softly whispered, both to Fox and to Cai as she felt her cervix tickled by the ghosts of touches from the metal phallus inside of her. </p><p>Cai seemed to have an idea in mind, as when Fox's knot popped into Wolf's cunt and the pair's howls at cumming could be heard through the walls, so too did Krystal's join them when the psuedo-cock's knot not only entered her, but began to buzz and vibrate. Cai was making up for the lack of Fox's warm cum and beating heart with the rapid pulsating shake of their 'tool' inside of Krystal.</p><p>She didn't know when she had wrapped her body fully around Cai, or how long she had been leaking her own juices down her ass crack to wet her tail and the table beneath herself. She could feel Fox's cock already struggling to go down enough to pull out of Wolf's vaginal deathgrip, his mind already on sharing his next load with Krystal herself. Cai had pulled the mechanical tendril out, and was simply laying in her grip, gently rubbing her back. Krystal came to the conclusion that while no cock would ever beat Fox's, Cai certainly had been taking pointers from him.</p><p>“Welcome back Miss Krystal,” Cai spoke in a whispered tone as she relaxed her legs enough that he could safely disengage. While Cai could simply blink their hardlight form off and back on in another space, Krystal might come to harm at the sudden lack of physical object for her body to hold onto as her whole body road out the spasms of her climax. </p><p>“I've wonderful news for you. I've confirmed your first kit is healthy and will soon be ready for incubated birth.” Krystal blinked as her mind was currently already rediscovering which way was up, not at all prepared for that series of bombshells dropped on her. While she was certain she was likely pregnant, hearing Cai confirm it had thrown her for a bit of a loop, as she hadn't even sensed the start of their child's thought patterns starting to form yet. Granted her mind had been preoccupied on rescuing Fox at the time.</p><p>“What was that about, incubated birth?” Krystal asked, subconsciously putting a hand to her stomach, beginning to search mentally for the life inside of her. “I thought I had explained back during your first internal examination. I deployed an incubation platform inside of your womb. This has formed a synthetic shell around the embryo and grown a copy of your placenta to continue supporting your offspring, but allow them to be 'born' while still within the shell. That way you do not have to progress through the latter trimesters of carrying a child, and you and Fox may begin producing the next offspring earlier.” Cai explained to her, bringing up diagrams of the shell in question. “...So I'm going to lay an egg?” She frowned, suddenly feeling very protective of her kit. “It is not an entirely accurate analogy, but close enough. Forgive me Miss Krystal, I had thought you were informed of this already. Normally I would beg permission before this, but considering the desperate measures we find ourselves in, for the safety of yourself and the unborn Cerinian, I must insist.”</p><p>Cai's hologram moved and kneeled before her, a gesture that surprised Krystal. “I assure you, no harm shall come to your child, and they shall be given the ideal conditions to develop. I intend to connect a communicator to their shell as well, so your words may still be heard by them as they grow.” Krystal frowned and looked down in thought, rubbing her stomach. So her child wouldn't be carried to full term inside of her... she wouldn't lose the child, but part of her mourned the idea of not physically carrying the little life inside of her as her mother had her. “I... I understand. It's just. It's just a lot to handle.”</p><p>“I understand,” Krystal was surprised by Cai laying a hand on her own. “Please, speak with Fox, both of you are going through so much, and for the sake of survival I am forced to ask much more of you still. I know it is not easy, but please, speak freely with one another, and myself. Your mental health is as important as your physical health.” The AI paused for a moment. “Not just because I am programmed to. I think perhaps your love for one another has made me come to see you both as important to me beyond my program.”</p><p>Krystal stared at the hardlight hand on hers. <i>“This is heavy stuff,”</i> Fox thought to her. He wanted to go to her, hold her in his arms and never let go, but while waiting for his knot to go down he remained with Wolf, the sassy rival meanwhile begrudgingly being the recipient of his cuddling and attempting not to enjoy the physical affection after being bedded. <i>“I never thought, well, any of this,”</i> Krystal thought back to him, her tail wrapping around her legs. <i>“Me neither Krys.”</i> A warm feeling at the loving abbreviation of her name. <i>“...I've decided, Fox.”</i></p><p>Krystal took her hand off her stomach and laid it atop of Cai's, giving them a nod and a smile through watery eyes. <i>“If our child must be born this way... then let us give our child as many brothers and sisters as we can, so they are not alone.”</i></p><p><i>“We're gonna have to think of a lot of names then,”</i> he teased, earning a mental giggle from her. <i>“Speaking of, what about our first? Boy? Girl? Both? Neither? I dunno.”</i> Krystal forced herself not to laugh aloud at how adorably doting Fox was becoming when he was brought out of his awkward guard and doubt. </p><p><i>“I believe,”</i> She smiled and pulled her mental awareness to her lower body, showing him the whisp of a newborn thought she had found there. <i>“He's going to be a little boy. A little boy... Marcus.”</i></p><p><i>“He'll be as brilliant as his mother.”</i><br/>
<i>“And as strong as his father.”</i><br/>
<i>“Let's just hope not as grumpy as his aunt,”</i> they shared a chuckle at Wolf's softly wagging tail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the chapter is a bit on the short end. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>